The Dragon Rider (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)
by SRG Brutally Honest
Summary: The Arc Family has been the bridge between the Human world and Dragon world for centuries. Now a trained Dragon rider at age 17, Jaune Arc is sent to Beacon Academy to become a hunter as well as to teach the world of The Dragon Race and the peace that they can achieve together. Will they join him in uniting Remnant? (NEW SERIES!)
1. Flight

" _This is so boring"_

This was the largest thought going through Jaune's head at the time he was on the Dust Plane flying to Beacon Academy to attend a four year study to become a hunter. Jaune Arc was excited to be sure, it was just that he felt it was to tiresome to be cramped inside the plane when he could be soaring in on his dragon, victorious and magnificent as always.

" _Why did it have to be me that had to go. Why not one of the girls or the other family's? I mean I know i'm of age and they wanted an Arc to leave, but I still think I should be following Grandpa's footsteps."_

Jaune had nothing against being a hunter, after all it was his first dream job idea he had when he finally made the soul bond between him and Luna, his Golden Dragon companion. Jaune Arc also realized that it was his duty to do this. It had been hundreds of years since Crocea Mors, prince of The King Dragons had made the agreement between him and Jaune's great great great grandfather; Sir Harold Arc to bestow a hidden peace between men and dragons. For generations The Arc family and ailed families alongside have worked with dragon kind and have made leaps and bounds in the understanding of the world, Aura and even the dragons learned how to read and even form an alphabet to be used through thoughts, dreams and Aura bonds. And there peace and achievements could no better be seen then in the current generation of The Arc Family.

Jaune Arc more precisely. He managed to attend The Citadel's Dragon Rider Academy at the early age of 13, when those older than 17 were allowed to enter, and made it to the top of his class in a matter of months as him and Luna showed his family and others, that the peace between them and dragons bared such grand fruits. He was 17 now, and proud graduate of The Dragon Rider Academy. Proof of such an achievement could be seen on his solder strap of his satchel bag. A large golden ring the size of one's paulm was pinned on the front of his left shoulder. In the middle was a dragon, splayed out with it's four arms and claws hold onto the ring while it's tail was wrapped the ring at the bottom. It's long neck curved to the left while the head faced the right with it's jaws spayed open. It's wings were splayed out and left the curves of the ring, almost making the ring have wings itself. This pin was only given to those that graduated and have become Dragon Riders as the dragon in the middle represented The King, the first Golden Dragon in existence who wanted to protect humans when they first crawled into existence, so that one day they may make peace with them. Jaune was ecstatic when he became a rider just months ago as it seemed and almost choked out poor Luna when hugging him. He chuckled at the memory of when Luna got his revenge as Jaune's father, Micheal Arc, gave him a bone crushing hug and could hear Luna's cackling from day's on end. His father told him on that day the best thing he had heard him speak to his son.

 _Jaune, You are my only son, and I would want no other this day to stand before me, let alone the rest of the world as a true Dragon Rider. I'm proud to be your father and my father is proud to. You will become whoever you want someday with Luna at your side. Thank you."_

Jaune could not help but shed a tear at that memory. Everyone attended his graduation that day. His family friends, his sister, Crystal who was in his class couldn't help but feel proud for her little brother that day. What made it all better was that his Grandfather and role model, Gabriel Arc, had taken time out of his schedule of being The Dragon Slayer, to attend his graduation and congratulate him.

Jaune felt a tinge in his stomach as he thought about his Grandpa. Gabriel was given the title of Dragon Slayer a little after Jaune's father was born. The Dragon Slayer was a sort a peace keeper of the dragon world of Remnant. His job was to make some difficult choices and stand by them as some became Dragon Rider Law. He had no doubt that… his Grandpa had already killed both dragons and humans to keep the peace. It was difficult work and gut wrenching to think about killing a human, let alone a dragon. Jaune wanted to take over his Grandpa's position so he could let the old man retire, but Gabe would leave The Citadel for months, if not years on end. Jaune thought it was guilt he felt that drove him away for so long. Guilty to ever set foot on grounds where slaughter of a dragon was considered sin and punished with death in most cased.

Jaune pushed these thoughts out of his head and decided to focus on something else, like keeping his lunch in his stomach.

"I hate flying in machines." He muttered to himself. Flying castles. Fine and dandy. Dragons. His favorite halftime. Planes. His true enemy. How could something so artificial and controlled be more unstable and turbulent then a Yellow Dragon from Vacuo!? Jaune could never stand flying in planes, and he knew Beacon used them alot. Thank the Dust he was going to have his companion join him in a few day to get out of that nightmare. He insisted to his father and Ozpin to let him ride in on Luna to Beacon, and was shut down by Ozpin over the video call stating that the students may be afraid of him is he showed up with a winged beat that woke up to go hunt Grimm for an exercise. His father, however, knew the real reason his son wanted to ride Luna there. So instead he gave Jaune a relaxing elixir, brewed with White Dragon tears. Jaune pulled out his flask that held the cure to his motion sickness and giggled one again at the flask in hand.

For a graduation present, his sisters all got him what looked like an anime bunny shaped container, with the right ear being removable as a cap. He tilted the flask to his lips and drank, instantly feeling his Aura relax him and couldn't help but yawn. He put the flask away in his satchel, and leaned in is chair to sleep the flight off.

" _Next stop, Beacon Academy."_


	2. Welcome to Beacon

Jaune was shaken awake in his seat. He fumbled about for a moment to get his barrings. Remembering he was now going to attend Beacon Academy he turned to the person who woke him up.

"Yo Sleeping Beauty, wake up. Today marks the beginning of your new and awesome life." She said. Jaune looked and saw… an amazingly beautiful women in front of him. Her blond hair flowed past her shoulders and she wore a beige leather jacket with an orange undershirt, her lilac eyes were starting to become annoyed as he not yet answered her.

"Oh! Sorry about that. Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." He greeted and held out his hand. She looked at him now and seemed to lose the tude and became more up beat.

"Howdy Jaune, name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long." She took his hand and showed a toothy grin. He could feel the muscle in her arms and looked at her and. He wore black fingerless gloves, while her fingertips showed callus. She had on both arms, two thick golden bracelets around her wrists. He could see from behind the band were the distinct red of shotgun shells poking out.

" _Must be her weapon."_ He thought. He stood up now realized he was a bit tall for the cabin and hit his head on the ceiling. Yang started to laugh out loud, and Jaune started to giggle with her.

"Haven't flown a lot in planes. I get sick and now it seems I have a new problem he said as he rubbed his head. He shuffled out into the aisle and Yang moved aside, but stayed with Jaune. She started to stifle her laugh as she got a better look at him. He was no scrawny kid that's for sure. The handshake should have rang some bells but now she got to see him up and she was not regretting not going to find her sister. He stood a solid foot taller than her, 6'6" from his boots till his shaggy blond hair. He wore a sort of combat uniform like jumpsuit. Black with some dark orange highlights her and there. Most likely the orange was both under armor and a different material of the suit. Over his suit was a set of shining white armor trimmed in gold with gaps so she could see the under suit. Over his armor, or was it part of it, she could not tell, was an over the shoulder strap attached to a satchel bag. However the strap across his chest was really for the on strap badge on his back. Small but could still carry supplies on hand. The schedule was really attached to his utility belt he had on that was covered in metal containers and gadgets and other stuff.

He reached up and started to pull out his overnight bag, as his trunk was in the the under compartments of the plane, already on there way to the school. He placed the bag on the floor and detached the now noticeable sword on the left side of the bag. The sword was the same weight of his armor and had the gold trimming to go with it. He moved the sheath to an open spot on his belt and clicked it in place. _Crocea Mors_. Named after the prince of dragons that allied with Sir Harold Arc to form the peace that still last today and the sword was forged some time after the prince's death, and it is believed to have also used his scales to form the weapon alongside the metals.

He swung the bag over his shoulder and looked back at Yang over his broad shoulders.

"You getting your bag, or is someone else getting it?" He questioned. Yang then got back to reality and started to fluster slightly.

"Yeah! Sorry I need to go get it. Meet me outside ok?" She said as she trotted of to get her bags. Jaune simply turned and made his way to get of the prison vessel of a plane.

He stepped out into the open air and breathed in. Despite the modern industrial city of Vale in the distance, the air was clean. Just the way he liked it. He knew Ozpin cared for the environment, mainly due to the dragon population that pretty much bathed in the skies. Jaune set his bag on the grass and started to stretch while thinking.

" _Yang Xiao Long… Now where have I heard of that name?"_ He also thought the girls appearance was familiar too, as if someone had given him a description of her. Jaune was a very visual person and even artistic. It helps with being an awarded tactician. His stretches were interrupted when he heard two girls start talking while getting closer.

"Ruby, calm down will ya! I get that you haven't seen this many weapons in one place, but please try and pace yourself here." Yang said a bit annoyed.

"But I can't help it Yang! They look SO COOL! And I Ruby Rose will not stop till I see every weapon in the world with my very naked EYES!" And like a current being connected to form a path of power, it all clicked. Ruby Rose. Yang Xiao Long. Qrow.

Qrow Branwen was one of the few humans in the kingdoms who knew about the existence of dragons, as he was part of Ozpin's secret society. Qrow was the man who introduced Jaune to the idea of being a Huntsman. He would tell tales of his team STRQ as they fought Grimm and caused antics across the kingdoms. He told how Taiyang Xiao Long had married both Qrow's sister, Raven, and then his partner, Summer Rose and had two daughters. The two just so happen to be walking up to him as he pleased the unone puzzle together.

"Hey Jauney Boy, Meet my sister and youngest student to attend Beacon Academy, along with weapon fanatic, Ruby Rose!" Yang exclaimed as she reached over and picked Ruby up like a puppy and held her up to look at jaune. Jaune could tell Ruby was nervous. Her imphouse silver eyes shot down and her cheeks flared up with shyness. Jaune sighed and took Ruby out of Yang's reach and placed her down on the ground.

"Hi, I'm Jaune Arc, pleasure to meet you Ruby." He said while extending his hand out. A look of anxiety flared in Ruby's eyes and in a flurry of rose peddles, much like her name, she vanished.

"RUBY! Get back here! 'Sigh' Sorry jaune, my sister can be a bit shy when it comes to new people, let alone boys." Yang replied as she tried to run after her. Jaune couldn't help it anymore and started to laugh out loud. Their personalities, their relationship with each other, there reactions, all matched to the exaggerations Qrow had told him time and time again. He decided to pick up his bag and started to walk down the road to the school.

Jaune was walking down the cobble road trying to program his Scroll settings. Ozpin gave it to him saying all students needed one to use all the essentials of Beacon. They had Scrolls back at The Citadel, but more low tech so no one could track their calls. His last scroll was a simple rectangle with a glass top and a metal bottom. This new model had to be pulled apart to be opened and the screen was all clear from top to bottom, making it hard to see the letters clearly. He had to put his left palm under the screen to finally be able to read the words. Right when everything was done and he put his Scroll away, he heard a loud explosion near by.

"Sounds like an Orange Dragon with the flu." He said as he raced over to the scene. He was faced with a small crater in the ground. Wondering if his bad attempt at a joke was an actual statement, he started to search aimlessly up in the skies to find the dragon, but heard a high pitched shriek coming from the creator. Jaune looked back and saw a white haired, faced and clothed girl crawl out of the creator and try to put out the fire that started to burn on her dress. She yelled a bunch of gibberish and eventually just stormed off. Jaune looked and saw her butt shill had some embers lit and slowly starting to eat at her dress and started to giggle. "She's gonna be pissed." He muttered to himself. He looked back at the creator and peered in. With the smoke cleared, he saw that Ruby was sitting at the bottom rubbing her eyes. He outstretched his hand and spoke. "Need help, Creator Face." He said. She looked up and saw his hand. Not wanting to ben rude twice to this man, she decided to take his hand and was hoisted out of the hole onto the path.

" _Hope Ozpin is ready for this year."_ He thought to himself.

"Thanks for getting me out. I didn't really get to introduce myself. I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." She started to shake his hand and Jaune decided to return the favor. They turned down the path and started to walk towards the large building they were supposed to all meet up for orientation.

"So, you really the youngest student to be accepted hear at Beacon?"

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal, I mean all I did was stop a robbery in action."

"Really!? That sounds awesome! Like your own comic book super hero!" Ruby started to giggle.

"So you're a nerd too, huh."

"Well i'm also a tactician, sword fighter and Master Arua manipulator. Nerd is like a hobby." He replied smugly yet with no malice.

"Master Arua manipulator? How so?"

"Well I can construct my Arua into shapes, concentrate it in my limbs and other spots on my body, Give Arua to others to use and my cooldown time is twice as fast for someone with as much Arua as I have." He stated. He turned to see Ruby in aw.

"That's so COOL! You need to show me! No, wait, Show me YOUR WEAPON! Here, this is mine!" The hyper active girl reached back and what almost seemed out of nowhere, she swung out a long and very intimidating scythe.

" _They said I was going to be INTIMIDATING!?"_ Jaune yelled in his mind. He sheepishly smiled at the long weapon and noticed the barrel like structure and the hole at the top end of the weapon.

"Dose it shot stuff too?" Jaune asked. Ruby lit up with glee.

"YEAH! It's a high impact sniper rifle! Custome made myself." She stated the latter half more smugly, copying Jaune's smugness a little before.

"Neat. All I got is my family heirloom, but with my Arua it's really all I need." He slowly swiped his left arm across his belt and a metal arm rose out and attach the sheath to his left forearm. The sheath expanded out and became a very apparent shield with two half moons on the front, representing The Arc family logo. He then grabbed the sword and pulled it out with grace from the shield and and sliced to the side and swung it skyward. Ruby clapped in apude.

"That's SO COOL! I bet it's really strong!"

"Strongest there is. It's called Crocea Mors, Named after The Prince of Dragons." Ruby seemed to have fallen into a trance looking at the blade with joy. All of a sudden, a female voice Jaune recognized came over the speakers.

" _Attention all students, please head to the main auditorium for orientation."_ Goodwitch spoke out. Jaune sheathed his sword and jogged with Ruby to get to Orientation.

Jaune was hastily abandoned by Ruby to go back to her sister, witch jaune didn't mind in the slightest. As at that moment he decided to reconnect with a family friend. Professor Goodwitch was stand by the steps to the stage looking over the new arrivals, when she turned her gaze and found Jaune walking towards her. She smiled warmly, a sight rarely seen by students and teachers alike.

"Jaune, i'm glad to see that the flight hear was successful." She said.

"Definitely. I actually met Qrow's nieces. I didn't think those stories he told me were true."

"Yes, hopefully they don't follow the same reckless path his team did." She looked back at Jaune and saw him shake a little. " You're nerves aren't you."

"Corse I am. In a few hour's I'm going to tell the world dragons exsite and i'm going to be there ambassador as well as your student. Yes i'm nerves."

"I'm with you by your side, and if you need to talk, you will always be able to talk with me."

"You can talk to us Jaune." Both turned to see the HeadMaster himself walk up to the two. One hand held his cane, while the other grasped his coffee mug ever present whenever Jaune saw him. He showed a warm smile of determination and walked up and patted his shoulder. "And we will support you and The Arc family in this decision. It's about time the world learned about it's second half." He stated proudly. Jaune smiled and patted Ozpin's arm.

"Thanks Ozpin. Now you should tell that speech you've been practicing for 30 years now." Jaune said jokingly. Goodwitch snickered and Ozpin grinned wider. Jaune then left the duo to find a seat. When he sat down he scanned the room again and he froze. A slender girl with a black corset and leggings with combat boots and a white blouse was a couple seet behind. Her Black hair was topped with a bow that twitched once or twice, while her amber eyes flickered across the page of a book she read. Blake. It had to be her. His childhood friend Blake Belladonna was in the same room with him after four years. The Belladonna family were once residences of The Citadel, but were not a Dragon Rider family, but an orientation family. A way so when the world did learn about dragons, there would be some people who knew about dragons, but were as normal as any other person in all of Remnant. And a Faunus family would do just fine along with others. Gera said it bes that the Belladonna family was meant for something more. So they decide to leave when Blake turned 13 to form a Faunus movement called The White Fang. The Arc family and the whole Citadel was proud to see them take action for Faunus rights. To bring peace to the people and introduce the world the the dragon populus. However, Gera stepped down as leader and decided to retire with his family. Unfortunately, The White Fang became a terrorist organization, enlisting fear in those around them to spread their message. It worked but in the wrong way. Jaune worried as to what happened to the Belladonna's as after the change in management, communication with them was lost. Yet now here Blake was. The first person he let Luna see after he hatched. His first crush and later first girlfriend, was here. He decided to confront her later about his presence as he decided to listen to Ozpin's speech.

The Orientation ended and Jaune decided go and put all his stuff away in his locker. As he placed his sword in the compartment and slowly peel his armor pieces off, he heard a loud chatter and looked to see the girl Ruby had blown up before, yet seemed to have cleend and changed into a new set of clothes. She was talking a million miles per minute and seened to be annoying the girl she was talking to, although she didn't show it. The girl in particular was every definition of beautiful in his book. Her hair was long and crimson red and wore a somewhat revealing set of Spartan armor. She leaned against a locker with her weapons to her side. A long spear that looked mechanized, and a simple circle shield. And the sea of Green Emeralds he found so much. .Vengeance. All she wanted was for someone to save har no from this situation but from this life that he could tell was in her eyes, boring. Yet it was like the boredom he felt when coming here. He knew there was hope, and so did she. Hope. That's all anyone needs. She caught him looking at her and looked back. He simply gave a warm smile and a small wave. She repeated the same gesture and the glint of hope in her eyes grew. Good. Everyone needs hope. He turned back to himself and began to finish taking the armor of his body.

What Jaune failed to notice afterwards was the look of awe the Crimson spartan had on her face. " _That's it? Not a 'No way' or even a 'You really her'. Just a wave and a smile. A handsome smile at that but, that's IT!?"_ Pyrrha seemed to have entered her own world as she contemplated as to who this boy was to not have cared that he just looked away from, as Weiss had said moments ago, THE Pyrrha Nikos. Apparently Weiss caught on that she wasn't listening.

"Hello? Beacon to Pyrrha?" She stated. Snapped up and blinked a couple times.

"OH! Sorry Weiss i'm just really tired. I had a long flight here." She stated with confidence.

"You mean you weren't distracted by Mister Scrawny over there?" An audible band could be heard as the two looked to see Jaune rubbing his head a second time today.

"Do I look scrawny to you?" he asked both honestly and sarcastically. He then motioned to hi jumpsute which hade been striped of all armor peaces exposing his both lean and braud figure. Even through his suit the outline of abs could be seen.

"It's all about perspective." Weiss replied while raising her head up. Jaune looked back at her then to the other girl and smiled. He stepped forward with an outstretched hand.

"Jaune Arc."

"Pyrrha Nikos." They shook hands and smiled two genuine smiles. One saying 'thanks', the other,'you're welcome'. Weiss was not having it.

"Is that all you're going to say to her? She's THE Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Ok"

"She graduated with high honors at Haven!"

"Congrats." He replied while looking at Pyrrha. She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Wha-She's the Four time Champion of the Mistral Tournament!?"

"Doesn't get boring after the third time"

"Well, i'm always up for a challenge." Pyrrha replied.

"She's the Mascot of the Pumpkin Pete's Frosted Flakes cereal BOX!"

"Yeah, where I come from, we don't get many imports from the kingdoms." Jaune replied.

Weiss and Pyrrha seemed flabbergasted. Weiss was wondering how dumb he really was, while Pyrrha was wondering of his origins.

"Where are you from then?" Pyrrha inquired. Jaune thought about his answer for only a couple seconds as Weiss seemed to intervene.

"Who Care's where he's from! Of course he lives in the kingdoms! He'd just to stupid to know where!" Both Jaune and Pyrrha were thrown back a bit by her outburst. Jaune more angry than not.

"And where are you from then, Miss?" He asked while leaning down to look at her eye to eye.

"I'm from Atlas, and it's Miss Schnee to You!" She decided she had enough and walked out of the locker room as seing she already disposed of her weapon. Jaune's expression was that of fear, horror and hate. He recalled a disturbing fact he learned, that dragons up north's leading cause of death, was The Schnee Dust company. Ironwood has stated countless times that The Schnee family has no knowledge of dragons, yet after every encounter mistaking them for Grimm, after every avalanche caused by their mining, after every mid air collision, The Arc's felt a great pain seeing so many dragons die and they could do nothing as to punish those who did such crimes. Pyrrha saw his reaction very clearly.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Jaune and faced Pyrrha. Even though they new nothing about each other, and he would have been telling her lies, they saw into there eyes and knew what each other wanted, but could not act.

"Yeah i'm fine, just, I know someone who has been affected by The Schnee family in a not so pleasant way."

Jaune had spent the day relaxing. He took a jog around campus and for a split second felt the familiar sensation of his companion fly across the sky and dive into the woods, Emerald Forest as they called it. He grinned as it seemed that everything was going according to plan. Jaune now was in the men's shower getting dressed for bed. As he was grabbing his shirt, a boy with pink eyes with a streak of hair the same color walked by his side to also get ready for a nights rest. As he looked at Jaune, he felt himself cringe. All over his back were hacks and slashes of claw and tooth marks. He would have asked what happened, but lost his voice when he saw his chest. Three long lines starting from the left crook of his neck, to finally end of the right side of his pelves.

"Looks painful." The stoic boy commented. Jaune looked at the boy and grinned to remove the tension.

"I've been around dangerous animals all my life. These are just sibling quarrels if you ask me." He replied. "I actually have seven sisters." He could sense the boy tence up at the idea. "Got any siblings?"

"Not really, but my friend can fit the bill pretty good." He said. He decided to go for a handshake, to try and forget about the scars. "Lie Ren, but everyone calls me Ren."

"Jaune. Jaune Arc." He replied by shaking. In an instant Ren could feel something different about Jaune. As he shook his hand, he felt his Aura move through his body. The raw power he held just passively was astonishing to say the least. He planned to keep an eye on the boy in years to come.

The two left the lockers together to meet with everyone in the great hall for some nights rest. Jaune and Ren knew even if they might be placed on the same team, They would continue to become good friends. They talked about there favorite movies, games and comics. Jaune stayed to the classics as that was all he had, but Ren seemed to enjoy them even more. As they entered the great hall, he saw some familiar faces from the day before. Ruby and Yang were bickering about something. Weiss was with Pyrrha and felt sorry for the warrior. He finally saw Blake in the corner of his eye. She was reading a book. Simple and it brought a smile to Jaune's face. At least some things never change. He was going to ask Ren if he could leave and speak with her when an excuse presented itself to them. Ren was knocked to the ground by a flash of orange and pink. Not doubt crossed Jaune's mind that this was the Infamous Nora Valkyrie. He looked at Ren who was being scolded for taking to long, and he simply said Jaune should leave.

Jaune felt incredibly nervous now as he was about to say hi to his childhood friend and first girlfriend after years of separation. He drew a deep breath and started to close the distance between the two. He knew of her Faunus scenes, but she couldn't tell who was who by just there Aura like Jaune could. He stood in front of her and started to speak.

"Mind if I sit here?" She started to look up with a face witch said she was going to say him off, but the expression vanished when she saw those deep blue eyes. He saw her joy that seemed absent the whole day, re-emerge in full glory as she dropped her book and grappled him in a tight embrace with her face in his chest as she shed tears of joy.

"You don't know how much you being hear means to me." She whispered into his ear. He looked down and saw her toothy feline grin. He smiled wide with her as they hugged more tightly. They fell silent, and held each other close. It's all they needed and Jaune could care less. His eyes peered around the rest of the room and felt a couple eyes on them. Both Yang and Pyrrha had a sense of envy in their gaze, while Ren seemed to smile at him. They pulled apart and Jaune helped wipe a tear from her eye. They then simply sat and talked. She told him that she had stayed with The White Fang after her father left, saying she was trying to the movement going to bring Faunes rights to Remnant. She told him how she got a boyfriend who became the next leader of The White Fang, but he had more violent intentions and was his idea to become a terrorist group for savages said. She told him she was scared, and she decided to run away from Vacuo to come to Beacon, to become a huntress to find a new way to fight for her people. She explained that she wanted to lay low and said the bow was to make people not think she was the Blake Belladonna. He nodded with approval and understanding. Jaune decided to tell her why he was hear, how The Council decided that the time has come when humanity needed us most, to reveal the secrets of the dragon's existence. How right when she left, he went and became a full fledged Dragon Rider four years early. She congratulated him and he showed her the pin he received from his graduation. " I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye, I just couldn't bring myself to."

"I hate goodbye's. Besides, it just means you know we'll see each other again." He looked over to her as they sat down to talk and she smiled the simple smile that showed her true character. "Know, i'm exhausted and plan on sleeping now, so I just want to say that I hope we can work together this year." He started to get up and she did as well to send him off.

"Goodnight Jaune, and I hope to see you tomorrow as well."

"Luna's going to flip when he sees you again."


	3. Into the Emerald Forest

Jaune woke from his slumber as it seemed, before anyone else stirred. His Aura pool kept him awake far longer than normal Aura users and he even trained himself to make a sort of alarm clock through the dragon's dream language. He looked around to get his bearings once more to see where he had slept. He looked to his left and saw Ren and Nora sleeping peacefully together, as Nora had slipped into Ren's bag in the night. He chuckled at how she hugged a Sloth Grimm plushy. He looked to his right and found Blake curled close to him in her own bag. He remember after their reunion, he went to sleep with some of his new friends when Blake asked if she could join them. Jaune was more than happy to oblige as he let her sleep close to his side. He slowly peeled out of the bag and made no noise as he gathered his belongings.

Emerging in his full combat uniform from the locker room, Jaune decided to calm his nerves with some breakfast. Using the skills he learned being both the youngest sibling and member of his old Team JASN, he made a small yet filling meal of scrambled eggs with bacon, hash browns and buttered toast. He decided to instead of sitting at one of the big long tables in the middle of the dining hall, but at one of the small partner sized tables next to the windows. He ate in silence and greeted the cooks as they entered. He was polite enough to not only clean the dishes he had, but the ones left the night before. As a thank you, they offered to brew him something warm to drink and asked for a simple hot chocolate. He was nearing the end of his meal when he really started to think.

" _Today's the day. Today is the day that generations of Arc family members have been waiting for. Have been training for. Today the world changes. Remnant will no longer be the same after today. I mean EVERYTHING changes. How people see the world, the war with the Grimm, the Myths seen thout history shall be seen in a new light. And I'm the one who has to guide them through it. Dust i'm not prepared."_

Jaune put his face in his hand and let out a long and heavy sigh. After today, Jaunes life of reclusiveness shall be burned by the gazes of billions of people staring at him with screwtanus eyes. He was the ambassador of The Arc Family today, and he was going to make them proud. Being deep in thought caused him to enter his own world when he was pulled from it by a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked over and was expecting someone like Blake, but instead was Pyrrha who saw the anxiety running rampant in his gaze.

"There is nothing to fear Jaune. I understand that today we begin the long and winding path to become hunters, but always know you will have a friend by your side in me." She smiled with determination in her eyes. Jaune was happy now and forgot his fears as he saw he managed to salvage this girl from the rut her life was just a few hours ago.

"It would be incredible that we became partners. I mean, can you always say the first words that come to mind and get the same results you just got?" Jaune replied with a grin as she sat down across from him with her own breakfast of fruits and proteins like sausage and bacon.

"I would be honored to become your partner. Jaune Arc." She said with so much sincerity, Jaune seemed to show a hint of pink in his cheeks. The two sat in a peaceful silence as Pyrrha ate while Jaune checked his Scroll. He had received friend requests from almost everyone he had encountered yesterday except Weiss. Even Ozpin and Goodwitch decided to give him there info. He accepted all and right when he accepted Ozpin's, a message appeared on his screen. He recognized the number as the encrypted code of The Arc Network and saw it was from his father.

 _Dear Jaune_

 _Today is the beginning of a new ara. And you are going to guild all of us through it. All of us hear at The Citadel are cheering you on and hope for the best. Ozpin gave us access to the video monitoring system in the woods he will be using to monitor you and the other students. Look who we found._ Jaune saw an image in the middle of the message and started to laugh out loud in his seat. He saw a picture of Lune in the tree tops of Emerald Forest almost looking dead, but was obviously him sleeping with his tongue hanging from one side of his mouth. The sight was to funny due to the intimidating nature of Luna himself. _We hope you find a good partner and a good Team to boot. The rest of JASN is here to chant your name to victory. Good luck Jaune, and thank you._

 _Love, Your Father, Michael J Arc._

A single tear rolled down his cheek, then another, and another till finally it was full water works. He was to overjoyed to hear that his father, his friends and even his old team were there to watch and cheer him on. Through the tears he smiled with as much glee one could do with tears running down your face. Pyrrha was worried that he might have been breaking down, but smiled as she saw his joy and admiration through his tears. He moved his gloves over his eyes and wiped the tears away.

"You ready, Jaune?" Pyrrha had left and came back getting rid of her dishes and held her hand out.

" _I was ready the day Luna hatched. The day I met Blake. The day I made the Aura bond with Luna. The day I became a Dragon Rider."_ He thought to himself.

"Yes Pyrrha-" He reached out and took her hand. "-I'm ready."

Jaune had walked in a peaceful silence with Pyrrha on there way to the cliffside to begin their initiation. From what he could gather, the process was similar to the one use at the Dragon Rider Academy. Once you make eye contact with the first person you see in the Forest, They become your partner for the next four years. He did it once with his old partner Arnold Azule, and would do it again today. Pyrrha and Jaune seemed to be the first to make it to the cliffside as many were still finishing their breakfast. Him and Pyrrha shared a laugh when they saw Nora with a skyscraper sized stack of pancakes. As they walked to what he recognized were the launch pads that could be found every block at The Citadel, he saw both Goodwitch and Ozpin talking together while looking at a large tablet Scroll. They saw the two students approach to the launch area and decided to halt their conversation together and approached the two early students.

"Miss Nikos, Jaune, it's good to see you both ready to begin your journey to become hunters this early." Ozpin greeted them both. Pyrrha was curious to see why Jaune was greeted so formally by the headmaster but was deterred to what Goodwitch said.

"Mr Arc, we both recommend you not call for your companion for aid on your landing strategy."

"Damn." Jaune swung his arm more joking than series at the denial of revealing Luna early in the initiation.

"Companion?" The three all looked at Pyrrha and Jaune decided to act first.

"You'll meet him soon." He grinned in addition. Ozpin smiled wide and Goodwitch rolled her eyes. Not long after their interactions, students began to file to the cliffside. Jaune saw Ren and Nora both approach him and Pyrrha and took place on the two nearest launch pads next to them. He saw them being followed by Yang and Ruby as they took the next set of pads. He felt a shiver ran down his spine as he turned to see Blake materialize net to Pyrrha. A small smile crawled on her face when she faced him. He finally saw Weiss walk causally to be positonedon the pad next to Ruby. Ozpin then went to teach them the process of finding your partner, heading to the ruins to retrieve one of the chess pieces and make it back to the cliff by the end of the day. If you return without a partner or a chess piece, you will be leaving Beacon tonight. The students took their launching positions on their pads and watched as one by one, students were being flung across, till the line reached them. He watched as Ren flew close behind Nora to get to her first. Jaune focused his Aura into his legs and pelvis to make a brace for him to land. Then he launched. It always felt off having the feeling of flight while having no dragon under his body to pull him along, but he got use to it and was ready to make impact, when he felt a pull on his armor being swayed to the left. He was confused by the unnatural shift on his landing till he felt himself fly backwards and hit the trunk of a tree. Yet instead of sliding down, he was pinned to the tree by a long red spear he remembered seeing next o a shield in the locker rooms next to the Crimson haired Spartan warrior.

"Sorry!, just thought it would be best to snag you before anyone else does." He looked down the trunk of the tree to see Pyrrha peer up at his blue eyes. He watched her lift her hand up to point at her spear and felt Aura wrap around the spear in a magnetic grip as the spear was removed and he fell down and used the built up Aura brace for it's use and made a crater on impact on the ground, smaller than the Ruby and Weiss made yesterday. He stood up strait and popped his back as he stretched. He gave Pyrrha a questioning look as to what she just did. "My semblance allows me to manipulate metallic magnetized objects. It helped to move you in range for me to pin you to the tree." To emphasize her point she began to twirl her spear on the tip an inch above her index finger.

"Impressive, I haven't found my semblance yet. Some of my friends say I might not even have one with how well I am at Aura Manipulation." To emphasize his point he created an Aura consist of a small rabbit with wings at it flew around the duo. Pyrrha was impressed at his feet of control.

"You might drain your Aura like that."

"Might want to look at you're Scroll." She pulled out said object and found her Aura level and her new partner's level under her. She appeared to be at 65% while her partner was at 98%. Then, she saw that her Aura level rose to become 90% while Jaune's only dropped one percent. She turned and saw Jaune with his eyes closed with both hands held out and glowing with a white light as she felt herself becoming more replenished. "I can give Aura to people who need it. Like to heal or for a big semblance attack. You're welcome by the way." The glow faded as he dusted his hands off. To think that Pyrrha was flattered by her new partners act of kindness, was an understatement. She beamed at his vallor. "Come on then, let's get out of hear. We got a prize to win." He held out his hand and towed Pyrrha in the direction his Scroll told him to go.

"And then when My Mom walked in, see saw me with my arms spread as my older sister wrapped lites all over my body and lit me up. I was there little Dustmas tree that year." Jaune had thought it best to start to get to know his partner. They took turns in telling stories about their childhood. Jaune had just telling one of his fondest Dustmas memories, yet did not mention the fact that they made Luna the star on his head. Pyrrha was in a fit of giggles. He had learned a bit about the girl. She loved to eat chocolate as apparent from a story of her eating all the chocolate she received during spring break and gain 5 pounds. He found that she also had no friends. She had no siblings and on some days she found herself in an empty room in an empty house on empty grounds. She was trained from birth to become a fighter. He listened to her let it all out and saw the walls that her family and trainers built around her to keep people out of her head, crumble as she was set free to live again, or rather start. He was set to teach the world about dragons, and it seemed he had to teach his new partner about how to be human. He felt a spark gleam in her eye, and thought he saw her begin to look at the world differently. More brightly. Already making progress. He looked over her and noticed swet welling at her forehead. He reached into his satchel and passed her his canteen for her to drink. She giggled at the container and took it from him and happily took a swig of the water. Jaune was in a daze looking at her form. A trickle of water ran down her chin. His breath caught in his throat and he blushed madly.

" _Damn she looks hot."_ He was pulled out of his trance after sensing, rather the lack of something. Aura is located in all living creatures. All life is made up of the stuff. Well, almost all. The Creatures of Grimm are the exception as those who can sense the world around you through Aura, can tell the location of Grimm. Dragons taught humans this fact, and it was how they hunted the beasts over the years. Jaune could feel a large void within the depths of the nearby cave. Whatever it was, it was big.

"Should we go in?" Jaune was pulled from his trance and looked back at his partner.

"Parden?"

"Should we go into the cave? The chest pieces could be inside." Jaune thought it would be a cruel joke for Ozpin to put a Grimm that size guarding the pieces just because of his abilities.

"No. There's a Grimm in there. A big one at that. If anything we should try and kill the beast to make sure no one else has to deal with it." In a quick motion, Jaune retrieved his shield and sword. Before drawing the sword, he grabbed a rock and tossed it into the hole. A dull thud rang out the hole. A crackling moan was heard and the patter of limbs hitting the floor. Jaune tried to remember the pointers his Grandpa told him when fighting Grimm.

" _Remember short stack, count the time it takes for them to step and find the patterns in their stride. I remember I was underground dealing with a rouge Brown Dragon when I heard a set of struts clacking. The pattern was step, off ,step ,off, step then 2 second break and repeat. When Oden-Slayer lit the area up with his flames I was correct in successfully killing a…"_

"DeathStalker." The Scorpion type Grimm strode out of the cave, pincers splayed and tail raised high. It was bigger than he had thought and it seemed to have become an Elder as the long thorns poked out of his back and the golden stinger glowed with a fiery edge. He looked to Pyrrha and saw determination. She looked back and saw that he made a mistake. "Yeah, Uh. Run." The two broke out into a sprint as the DeathStalker strode after them. Jaune saw his Aura was keeping his partner in the dust as he was now a solid 15 ft ahead of her. He looked around and felt the Aura faded from an unstable looking tree. He took his shield and sped up to slam into the rotting trunk. The tree began to fall and collapsed onto the back of the Creature, pinned it to the ground, allowing Jaune to wait for his partner.

"Ok, I must confess, I thought I could, handle it. I'm still, working on, My Aura, detection." Jaune breathed out.

"No fret. We can simply, re evaluate, our plan, of action." She replied. As they moved, howells could be heard from there right. Beowulfs. An entire pack of the creatures had made there way to aid the DeathStalker against the Aura-born. They stopped and decided to stand back to back. Pyrrha transformed Milo into its rifle form, confirming Jaunes idea that the spear transformed. He decided to charge Crocea Mors with an Aura attack.

The first strike came from Pyrrha's left. Raising Akóuọs up to protect her, The Beowulf slammed hard, but she angled her shield up so when the monster's head hit the bronze, she slammed into the beast's snout and shattered it's fangs. The next came from above as Jaune saw that one had crawled up the trunk of nearby tree and dived towards him. He closed his eyes and raised his blade up and swung forward and launched a _Harold-Slash_ , one of the ArcBlades, 12 moves that can be achieved using Mors. A long, wide arc of Aura energy flew from the slash as it instantly destroyed the mid air Beowulf and wounded most of them on the ground. More seemed to be replacing the ones wounded and killed. Jaune looked to Pyrrha and saw concentration in her gaze. He was strong. No doubt about it. Yet he felt better with Luna. With Arnold. He looked back at Pyrrha and he looked back at him. He looked deeper into her eyes. She saw the truth. She was running. She was running all her life and over time her running became fighting. This was her now. She wanted to run, but she had to fight. I thought back to when I was younger.

Jaune was 8 in Vacuo. Blake and him were running through the desert playing Dragons and Knights. They heard the howl. They saw an Alpha sprinting towards them. As Jaune was about to move over the hill, He saw Blake stuck. Her foot was planted in a sinkhole and the Alpha was coming in fast. The Eyes were what got him. He looked into the eyes and saw murder. Death. Chaos. Oblivion. He then looked back and saw Blake crying and screaming. They were taught to run when we were younger. He decided to stop running. He felt something snap in my veins as he ran up and slammed his fist into the monster's snout and watched it fly backwards and Jaunes fist was glowing white. He unlocked his Aura with no help. Then, Oden-Slayer came down and slammed into the stunned beast and started to rip it apart. He felt a calloused hand grab his shoulder. He looked up and saw the stern and worried face of his Grandfather. That night, they decided that his training would stort to become a Rider.

Jaune found himself in Pyrrha's eyes. She felt the guilt of running for so many years. They two knew that they could not leave now. She's run away so many times to fight another day. And today was that day. He looked at her and then at the Grimm. Through the woods he saw the cliffside that lead to the ruins. That's when he felt it. Felt him. Jaune grinned. Today they would not run. He looked over at Pyrrha.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" She knew what he said but she was still thinking. She thought back to her days at Haven. Her posse she called 'friends' abused her trust. She was the Mistral champion and no one doubted her on that. Yet she never could find the nice people in life. They would use her as a tool for their social and political statis. The closest person to truly gain her trust was Falcon West, a fellow spartan type warrior. She would sometimes sneak out of the house to visit her secret boyfriend on the far side of the beach. He was nice and kind and would treat her nice. However, the reason he never saw her like a Goddess was because many viewed him as a God himself. And unlike Pyrrha, he enjoyed abusing his power. He cheated on her, but because he was her secret, she could do almost nothing. And for most of her life she started to run. Run from the fact that some battles only you can win, but will never be able to fight in. She would run to the next battle to fight in. To fight another day. Today was one of those days. She met a man not more than a few hours ago that seem to have already changed her world. And now he is already asking for her trust. Yet in the good way. The nice way. He meant it. "Yes Jaune, I trust You."

"Then I need you to help me right now. Distract the Grimm. I'm going to get my companion. All you need to do, is clear a path for me to get to the cliff." He motioned to the end of the forested area looking over the crevasse. Pyrrha looked out and back at Jaune.

"If you really say so, then let's go." And so the two ran once again in their lives, but now on the path to a different victory. Pyrrha picked off Beowulf's left and right while Jaune sprinted till he made it to the clearing. Looking down into the foggy canyon, he started to sing the mantra in the Aura of the dragon dream language that could help him find his friend. In no time at all, He received a reply in the form of a bellowing war cry. Pyrrha was startled, thinking that something even worse was coming. Jaune faced Pyrrha one last time. Adrenaline and excitement glazed his eyes over. She was puzzled as to how anyone could be so excited in a time like-

He fell. He turned back and dived off the cliff. Pyrrha had no time to react to use her semblance and was now feeling cheated. She trusted him. How could he just leave her. She felt like crying. Yet as quickly as he left, he returned.

The Creatures of Grimm than surrounded Pyrrha now shuttered under the gaze of a new predator. As she looked up to face the new player in the game, the creature roared a mighty roar and like mice, the Grimm retreated back into the forest. The creature landed on the cliffside.

The beast stood on all fours. Less like a dog and more like a lizard. It's legs were muscle covered and had scales with bird like tallents on each finger. Moving up to the body, it swelled and deflated with every breath. The entire body was covered in a thick, hair like pattern, which could be used as furr. She now had to decide as to which direction to eye the beast as it seemed to go everywhere. Two wings, large but not too bulky, covered in the same furr like substance as the body, were splayed out in a manner to intimidate enemies. Following down the back she saw the tail end of the monster stretch to form a long and fine point with the tip almost in a spear head shape. Like a needle. The tail moved violently as it cracked like a whip. A message to all that every end of the beast was lethal. She moved her gaze to the opposite end to look at the head of the beast. The simplest shape to describe it is that of a thin triangle. Two thin, long horns jutted out the back of it's head and if it were to lean forward, the horns would run flush against its long broad neck. The snout extended outwards and was horse like, but formed an almost swordlike tip to the muzzle. The eyes were as blue as Jaunes, but the noted line to form the pupil made a difference. In all, the beast was as big, if not bigger than a NeverMore. She turned back to the body and saw a pre-attached saddle with the rider already seated.

"So, What do you want to know about Dragons?" Jaune asked, and as a follow up, Luna grunted in anticipation.


	4. The Prince of The Shadows

"In the beginning, there were two brother's. The eldest brother was of light and good. He would spend his days making water, wildlife and forests. The youngest brother was of darkness and evil, and would see his older brother's creations as repulsive, and would bring destruction, fire and doubt to his creations. Yet life would always return to the world of Remnant. So one night, the youngest brother made a force that represented his hatred of the light and of the life it created. Something that represented his darkness."

"The Creatures of Grimm."

"That's right, Jaune. So in response, the elder brother created a counter force that would be of light, of the goodness in the world. A race that would use the holy powers of the elder to give them their strength. The first Aura users of the world."

"DRAGONS!"

"Hehe. Yes Jaune, he made The Dragons. Specifically nine. The Nine Elders of Remnant. There was the The King, first of the Golden Dragons and leader of the Nine Elders. The Heat, first of the Crimson Dragons. The Storm, the first Blue Dragon. The Speed, of the Yellow Dragons. The Mountain, the first and largest recorded Orange Dragon. The Hunter, first of the Brown Dragons. The Health, the first female and White Dragon. The Life, the first Green Dragon. And Finally The Shadow of the Black Dragons. The Shadow was the youngest, and in his youth, was effected and influenced by the youngest brother, and became the first of Dark Dragons, who feed on Grimm to gain power, while losing your soul. The Eldest loved life to much to destroy or stop The Shadow, and let him stay as the part of the darkness within The Nine Elders. Wars raged on after that point as more dragons were born into the world to fight off Grimm and would try new tactics to try to outsmart each other. For too long this War of Brothers had raged, and the elder brother declared that the two put their differences not aside, but forward, as to use to make their greatest creation together. Little brother agreed. Their creation would have the power to knowledge, to advance themselves and their world to greater heights. They would be given the powers to both create and destroy as seen fit. And most important of all, they were given the power to choose what path they wished to follow. The path of light, or the road of darkness. And so humanite was born and began to grow." Qrow stated

"Yet many forget that the reason humans got this far was because of the help dragons gave to them." Garnet Arc intergected.

"Yes, I was just getting to that, miss. The whole time humans began to construct lives for themselves, The Nine Elders were in a bit of a crossroads in terms of where they stood to humanity. The King, The Speed, The Health and The Life all stood to protect Humanity from the still present threat of Grimm, till the day would come when they could fight themselves. The Shadow, The Heat, The Storm, The Mountain and The Hunter all thought that with humanity given choice, would go down a dark path to become something much worst than The Grimm. Thus The Dragon Wars began and lasted of years, as humans began to finally start to use the world as tools such as the discovery of Dust, as well as the understanding of Aura. Eventually, The Mountain and The Storm tribes fell and The Hunter and The Heat joined The King as he banished The Shadow to the darkest regions of Remnant. Eventually, The humans began to fight wars of their own, too. So as a way to preserve the future of Remnant, The now reformed Seven Elders of Remnant decided to ally themselves with human warriors, mages and heroes and their family lineage. So that one day, when the wars all end, they can already have an already strong relationship with humans. And it just so happens that the first famiy they decided to alie themselfs, The one that The King tribe chose, was The Arcs." Cheers rang out as the eight Arc siblings applauded at the storie. Even though they heard the tale hundreds of times over, they couldn't help but enjoy it more with there not blood related, but close enough family friend Uncle Qrow telling the story instead of there parents. The youngest of the group, Jaune, who was no more than 3 at the time, was enthralled at the tale of gods and battles that almost had nothing to with humans at all. Qrow stood up from the chair he was sitting in and grabbed both his sword and glass of Scotch w' Rocks and made his way over to Jaune. "And to this day, human and dragons have celp a hidden peace, stable and trusting for generations. All thanks to kids like you." He held his sword under his arm and ruffled Jaunes hair earning a giggle from the boy. As he walked to leave the room, he was faced with Gabriel, seeming to be waiting to take Qrow back to The Kingdoms.

"You ready, feather head?" Gabe asked in his old and scruffy voice.

"Sure thing, grouchy leather head." Qrow quipped back. "I'm all done checking in on you guys. Thank you again, Michael, Joyce, for your hospitality." Mr and Mrs Arc simply nodded as the rest of the family said 'You're welcome!' for them.

On the walk to meet with Oden-Slayer to leave, Gabriel and Qrow shared a conversation only meant for private.

"Anubis is becoming more reckless by the day. He's getting ready for something, but it's still unclear to me as to what he's planning." Gabriel stated.

"You saying you scared, Dragon Slayer?" Qrow replied.

"You think I'm scared of that cursed reptile? What I do fear are the repercussions of his actions. He may even side with Salem." Qrow looked back at Gabe with a stern, but still worried expression.

"And you sure the relic is safe?" He finally replied after thinking on Anubis, the new ruler of The Shadow Tribe, sided with the still mysterious and elusive Salem. Now decided to focus on a new issue at hand.

"Of course it's safe. It's better to keep at least one of the four in the missing category, as so those who do try going after the damn things will be stuck with an incomplete set."

"I still think we should move it to Beacon. They still think it's hidden out there in Remnant and are spending too many resources to try and find it. Why not Move it now to safety as they still search for it?"

"And you think that keeping them all in schools are going to keep them safe? The wheel keeps turning and one day your Academies will slowly crumble. It's best to keep a safety precaution in place if war was to break out again. I get your fears, but Ozpin trusts me on this. I think it's needed so we can solidly keep the relics from being used."

"You mean being used for the wrong purpose." Gabriel was about to retaliate when he heard the screams of one of his grand children, and slowly all of them were crying out. Him and Qrow burst back into the home to find the window to the family room in pieces. Six of the sisters were crying in the arms of there mother, while both Michael and Garnet were knocked unconscious with there weapons sprawled across the floor, and Garnet with four long slashes across her abdomen.

"What Happened!" The two men yelled as Qrow moved to Garnet to stop the bleeding, While Gabe went to comfort his step daughter and getting his son on his feet.

"We were just going to bed when a Black dragon burst through the window. I don't how he got out of the defences, but he lunged at Garnet and I as we started to attack. I don't remember much after he slapped me out cold." Michael retold his story to his father. Gabe then turned to Joyce and found her shaking as she held her daughter's close.

"He took Jaune." Was all she could say in tear soaked and trembling words. The three men's eyes widened to the disturbing realization of the missing son. Michael knew he needed to be here with his family, so he picked up a piece of black flesh and gave it to his father.

"I hacked the tip of his tale off before he knocked me out. Now go. Get my son back."

"I'm going, too." Qrow had left and retrieved Gera Belladonna to take Garnet to the infirmary and spoke up. "That bastard prince needs to learn his place in this world." The two men bolted out leaving the broken family to follow Gera and the whole of The Citadel to the infirmary. A young Blake was woken from her father being rushed from his home to aid the strange drunk man Jaune liked. Her mother Kali, quickly ushered her back to sleep.

The two men raced to the sky docks and met with Oden-Slayer, Gabriel's Brown Dragon. Through the soul bond him and his rider shared, he spoke his worried mind.

"What happened, Gabe?"

"One of Anubis' henchmen attacked us, and now they took Jaune. Hear, this is a piece of the beast's flesh. We need to fly quickly." Gabe took the piece of flesh out of his hands and gave it to his companion. The Brown Dragon sniffed the meat to get a scent and then ingested it to taste the blood in the air left from the beast's retreat. The Hunter and Dragon Slayer mounted the dragon as he swayed to try and find the scent.

"I found him. Tell the bird-human-person-drunk that he better hold on tight. Oden then stretched his long forearm wings and launched into the air after the attacker of their home and the lost Arc boy.

Jaune was having a bad nightmare. He was though having a nice dream as his Uncle Qrow decided to come and visit him again to tell stories of Remnant, but when he left he was attacked by a viscous Black Dragon and pulled from his home. Everything went black when he went into the air. He was now starting to stir from his sleep and was expecting to pull off his covers, but was now found himself cold and on rock solid ground. It was dark in the cave. At least he thought it was a cave. He never had been in a cave before, and only recently have even touched the surface of Remnant's ground with his feet. He looked around and found that there was some light starting to grow in a pit at the far end of the room. The flames that flickered out the hole casted shadows that only now Jaune could see those who owned them. Almost a dozen juvenile Black Dragons were in the hidden corners of the room, behind stalagmites and stalactites. One that seemed to be the eldest of the multiple siblings was standing by Jaune to make sure he wouldn't run. Jaune recognized him as the one in his nightmare. He was a western dragon due to the fact he had and walked on all fours with a set of jagged leather wings curreled around his body. His face was unnaturally rounded and flat for a Black Dragon. He almost looked human with the small nose and more rounded mouth, not stretched across his face. A long white stripe crossed his right eye and moved across his nose and to the left corner of his mouth. He also sported a mane type hair on his head, and was trimmed down to give the head a more man type aperance. He seemed to be nursing his tale as Jaune saw a red stump at the end being gnawed at and licked to health. The dragon looked over and grimaced at Jaune. His eyes seemed to be accommodating both the blood red and poison green Black Dragon eye's can have, as each eye was one of the colors.

"That's what you get when you take me from my home, you meanie." Jaune caught himself speaking his mind in the most innocent of was kids do. The other dragons in the cave found it humorous and cackled. The older dragon nursing his tail bared hi teeth and was about to lash out when a loud and booming voice rang across the cave walls from the pit.

" **Calm yourself, Scimitar, or I shall give your food for the month to your siblings."** The dragon that now identified as Scimitar, backed down and decided to return to the rest of his siblings. Jaune stood up and looked back at the pit. The flames grew more and more and began to lick the ceiling of the cave. The fire seemed to die down, but only to reveal the long and snake like body as Vauo dragons were seen as, yet he had seemed to have more bulk to him. Two long and bone like arms gripped the rim of the pit. His neck seemed to go on forever after leaving his shoulders, and leaned down to look at Jaune in the eyes. Fire and rage boiled out of the reaches of those eyes. Yet he seemed to be more relaxed and even jolly as a grin curled the stretched lips of the beast horse like snout. Two horns shot outwards, and a pair of webbed ears sat to each side of his head. Jaune had seen hundreds of dragons in life and in books. Some seemed more scary than the one in front of him. Yet he couldn't help but feel the anxiety boil within.

"Who are you?" Jaune said with confidence.

" **Who am I? You mean your Grandfather never told you who I was?"**

"I'm sorry, but he didn't. He's really busy most of the time, and doesn't come home all the time. He says that he has to keep the peace and stay up all night doing boring paperwork. Yeuk!" The dragon chuckled at the antics of the boy.

" **He is a busy man. Well allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anubis, Prince of The Shadow and Ruler of The Shadow Clan, and I just happen to be good friends with your Grandfather."**

"Really! Does he say good things about me? He keeps telling people i'm cute. Wich i'm NOT!" Once again the dragon laughed.

" **Oh no, he only says the BEST things about you, Jaune. He tells me how brave and handsome and heroic you are."** He grins at Jaune's happy expression. " **He talks about you and about how much of a good boy you are that I want to give you a present."** Jaune lit up with joy.

"A PRESENT! FOR ME! THANK YOU! WHAT IS IT!?" Jaune skipped around the cave floor to the amusement of all the dragons in the room minus Scimitar, who grumbled with annoyance.

" **Well Jaune let me ask you what YOU want?"** Jaune had to think about this long and hard. He only took three seconds to answer.

"A BUNNY!"

" **Well you can have a bunny, Jaune. All you need to do is to look into my eyes."** Anubis leaned closer to face Jaune at eye level. Jaune instantly jumped forward to look into his eyes.

He immediately knew something was wrong. He feld a tickle go up his spine a he kept contact with his eyes. He heard whispers being lulled into his ear. Faint yet feral laughter rang out. He felt scared. He was going to turn away, but two of the dragons from the pack moved and grabbed hold of him. One used there tail to restrict his legs and front legs to hold hi arms, while the other had his tail pin his neck and he pulled his eyelids apart so Jaune was forced to look. He let out a scream, as they granted him that much, as he felt the burning sensation of the gaze on his mind. Flashing images were being planted into his subconscious. Four sphere like shapes glowed brilliant. A women in a red dress with glowing ambers shined from her eyes. Another women with a pale face and dark red eyes laughed out into the sky as an entire army of Grimm marched behind her. A Faunus boy crying as he moved his hands away from his face they revealed two yellow eyes plastered to a bone white face, covered in pulsing red veins. Finally, he saw the the image that would haunt him for years. The two eyes were set ablaze and stared into his very soul. The Eye's of Darkness. He wanted to drop and die on the floor, but was shot back to reality by the shrill cries, howls and roars of the juvenile dragons. He saw that Oden-Slayer had burst into the room and was ripping the guts out of one while swinging his tail and bashing the brains out another. Scimitar ran from the shadows to strike Jaune when Gabriel slid in and blocked the attack with the long mechanized sword, much like Qrow's, but instead of the wedge like saber he transforms into a scythe, Gade wielded a wide and thick braid sword. Pressing a button on the hilt, it became a handle and the sword split to form a shield. A pressurized shot pushed another sword out of the shield, and Gabe finally went to go on the offensive against Scimitar. The two clashed once more with the prince's son extending his four claws to both sink into the shield and grab the sword. He was unsuccessful in pierce the shield, yet managed to grapple the blade of The Dragon Slayer. Gabriel wasn't in the mood for a fight. All he wanted was for him to grab Jaune and leave. He twisted the handle to the shield to activate panels shifting so four barrels pointed towards Scimitar's face. Dust Shots of different colors fired and stunned the beast. Gabe pushed him back with his leg and converted his shield and sword to the single Giant-Sword form to make a retreat. Once he reached his grandson, however, the entrance was being blocked by the pack. Oden-Slayer was backed to a wall and a crackling was heard as Anubis face Gabriel.

" **Dragon Slayer. I must say I didn't know you would be so quick to action."**

"You forgot that you tried to threaten an Arc, and we never go back on our word. So as I promised you, if you hurt my family, then your punishment will be swift." Then, as if out of nowhere, a quick swipe and slash was heard as Anubis saw the last thing he would ever see. Qrow Branwen wielding his scythe as it gouged the eyes of The Prince of The Shadow.

" **YEAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRREAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!** Was all could be heard from Anubis as he flailed around the room in pain of losing his vision. Permanently. It is a sin to kill a dragon. It's a greater sin for blinding them. Qrow could care less. He respected dragons, but he was a Huntsmen first. Killing monsters were in his job description. Anubis started to cry out for his children to aid him. The four took this as there move to escape. Gabriel got on back of Oden-Slayer and Qrow passed him Jaune, who now was crying himself to slumber.

"Get back to The Citadel. I can make it to Vale from here. Stay with the kid and wait for a video call in a couple hours from Ozpin and explain to him what happened." As they reached the mouth of the cave, Qrow leaped from the edge of the mountainside and a black feathered bird took his place in flight. Oden-Slayer took flight and was heading back home. Gabriel was trying to sing Jaune to sleep and to calm him down. It had no effect on the boy.

Pyrrha was in a panic. She paced back and forth after Jaune just told her a brief story on how dragons came to be, who long the peace between the two had lasted and why he had one now. It did not sit well as she had completely forgotten the disorienting battle they had just now with the Grimm, and was trying to scarf down...lore!? She spoke in broke sentences. She couldn't say she was mad, because dragons don't make her mad. The problem was that dragons don't register on any level to her when growing up. She now had a blip, though. They were real.

Jaune and Luna found joy picking shrapnel off their person from her blown mind.

"I think you need to calm her down. I can see her anxiety is fueling her Aura and it's beginning to flare up." Luna said to Jaune. In response, the human boy walked over to Pyrrha and help her shoulders and slightly shook her.

"Hey hey hey! Calm down, Pyr. I get how this could be a lot to handle, but right now I need you to calm down, ok?" She started to take deep breaths and began to calm down. "Good. now some introductions are in for I think. My name is Jaune Arc as stated numerous times over, but I descend from a place called The Citadel. I descend from a long lineage of Huntsmen and Dragon Riders alike. My father is the pronounced King of The Citadel, and his younger brother, 'Zander Arc, is the Headmaster of the combat school on The Citadel. The Dragon Rider Academy. The school there was the equivalent of Beacon with acceptance, yet I managed to get in when I was 13 when I should have at 17. My family calls me a prodigy and want nothing more than me to be a success. It was desided recently that the promace made year's ago should be upkelpt, and they have sent me here to teach the world of there forgotten protectors." He then stood aside and let Pyrrha look agien at the dragon before her. "And this is my companien, Luna. He's a Golden Dragon and part of the The Speed tribe. He was born In Atlas, as to exsplain his furr. He's been under my care sence I was 9 and we have been bonding ever sence." As a responce, Luna rested his lower jaw on top of his head.

"C-c-c-can he breath fire?" She now nervesly asked. She saw the dragon seem to roll his eyes and Jaune chuckle.

"Some dragons may find that racist." She then stumbled over her words to try and correct her mistake but was inrerupted when Luna tillted his head up and releashed a cone of white flames. "Dragon's breath Aura, although Crimson Dragons can breath fire." Jaune saw Pyrrha act like a little kid trying not to fidget to much. There's somthing that she alwas wanted to do that she was holding back on asking but broke suddenly.

"Can I touch him?" Lune took a step forward and leaned his head down. Pyrrha tryed stepping back, but was caught when Jaune wrapped his right arm around her sholder. Luna then presented his forhead to her, while Jaune silently took Milo out of her grasp and pulling her arm up. She took a deep breath and pressed her palm agenst the scaly head. She felt a sparkand then a plesant warmth.

"That little spark you felt was his Aura. Anyone he dosent like trys touching him, he simply burns to the touch." Pyrrha was facinated by the complexidy of the beasts power over Aura.

" _He did say they were the first Aura users on Remnant."_ She thought to herself. Moving her hand lower down she made a bold move. Curling her fingers she began to scratch and no sooner the creature was on it's back feeling the pleasure from the simple movements. Jaune was impressed that she could not only infer what to do next, but re adjust her understanding of things. He thought more and saw that Pyrrha's life may not really changed. It's just now there's dragons in her world. Neat. There moment of bonding was cut short when a loud squalk was released into the air, followed by two screams. Jaune recognized them both as Ruby and Weiss. He turned to Pyrrha.

"Sorry to end our moment, but we got classmates to save." He then prosecuted to kick Luna over do he could mount his back. He gave a quick head motion to Pyrrha as to get on. She was now back to being nerves, but swallowed it down as he got on and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You should really hold on tight. Our Soul bond allows me to use my Aura as a seat-belt of sorts. Since you're out of the loop. You better hold tight." She simply nodded as Luna crouched down and played his wings out, and in one quick motion launched himself into the air after there new classmates.


	5. Days End and The Game Begins

Ren had been running for 10 minutes now after landing on the forest floor. He was in a panic and was looking for someone.

" _Where is she? She has to have landed somewhere!"_ Ren had been mentally screaming to find her first. " _Where are you, Nora?"_ Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie had been childhood friends since they were of 5 years old. They had lived in the outermost regions between Mistral and Vale, high in the mountains and away from the rubble of the cities. The Lie family had been living in the mountains for generations, after being driven out of the valley that was once called home. The Valkyrie family came when the village was attacked by Grimm, and had stayed to attend to the wounded. Ren was a boy still, but already skilled in combat and martial arts. Nora had seemed to have came from nowhere after he was about to be mauled by a Ursa, and slammed a sledge hammer into the beast. Ren was upset at the asist and thought it was dis-honorable to fight someone else's battles, when they can clearly fight on their own. Yet over the years, Ren learned to respect teamwork and partnership. And even companionship. He knew from the beginning that Nora liked him. At first during ages of 5-10, he was annoyed. Ages 11-15, he was flattered. And now at 17, he could not let her go. Through the years of working together, fighting Grimm and living on it's own, Nora taught him how to really live life. But to care and let loose a small smile. He had had the best life up to that point and was not willing to the idea of partners being chosen at random. The only person that seemed to match the chemistry that Nora made was Jaune, who he only met yesterday, already considered him a friend. Yet he wanted to be with her. He wasn't ready to commit to the 'L' word, but was close enough. That's why he was running. To find Nora. What he found was a pack of fleeing Beowulf's that now turned their attention to him. As he readied Stormfly, he recalled what his father had taught him.

" _Always keep moving. With every time you stop, you give your opponent the moment to think. Don't let them think. Don't stop moving until you finally defeat them. The only time to rest is when your partner steps in to take over. If you are alone, then keep moving forward, till your last breath."_ Ren took in a deep breath and charged.

Lie Ren may not have have a lot of Aura, but he was able to rejuvenate it far quicker than usual. It was something to do with the bloodline that gave him such a low cooldown that many believe that he seemed to have above average Aura amounts. He moved up with precise speed and with a spinning motion, beheaded the three Beowulf's that had charged him. Not losing the momentum of his actions, he moved up again and began to lay down fire from his dual revolvers and took aim at the beast's eyes and blinded most of the pack in a matter of seconds. Stepping up, he began the swift process of dismembering and decapitating the now helpless monsters. He seemed to have slayed the pack as the ash of their bodies dissipated. He heard a his and was too quick to say the fight ended as a thick body began to wrap around him. He wheezed in pain as he used his Aura to push the body of the first King Taijitu, while the second reared it's head to make a quick strike at the hunter-soon-to-be-none.

Ren seemed to be frozen. Why? He had faced Grimm like such before, but the real reason was because of the eyes. Glowing red peered at him. He then thought back to that night. The night his life changed. The night he helped Nora forget by sleeping by her side and feeding her pancakes. The night he and her lost it all.

5 years now. The season was summer. Nora had visited to spend the night with him for a sleepover. He and her had an amazing night of watching movies, eating junk food, and finally, in the most private of times, shared a long and emotional hug and as the two looked at each other, ready to pour their hearts out, the warning alarms went off, but none like he had heard. He knew the alarm that went of with a Grimm attack, but this was lower and more frantick. The two grabbed their weapons and as they stepped outside, they were faced with the village set ablaze. He turned about and saw men running to the town square with weapons drawn. One man said the town elder was killed in cold blood. Another said that it wasn't a Grimm.

Ren and Nora pushed through the crowd to get onto a vantage point on top of one of the hut's roofs. They saw that the men formed a perimeter around the square. Streets cut off and weapons pointed to the center. They followed the points to see the intruder. He wore a long black poncho with diamond printing on the bottom trim. He wore a hat made of a thick fabric with ammo rounds fashioned to the top with rings pierced to the brim of the hat. Two sheaths were at his side as he held the two revolver-katana in hand. Both glowed red from blood in the fire light. His boots were tipped with silver skulls of snake heads. His whole under outfit seemed to be covered in the fake bones of defence. From under the poncho shot out a long tail that rattled at the group of men as a warning. He peered at them all from under his thick sunglasses and showed his bright red eyes, dilated into thin lines. Opening his mouth, he released his serpent tongue across his two prominent fangs and flicked it out. Ren had heard stories of Faunas and as they were part animal, but never thought on seeing one in person.

The intruder looked across the ground now formed and motioned his right sword upwards to tilt his hat out of his line of sight. A glow of red light and energy shot from his eyes as it hit the first two rows of men. The men seemed not affected. At first. Ren and Nora thought it was some weird battle trick, and Nora was about to taint him, when the sound of screams came from the crowd of warriors. They looked out at horror as the men who were hit by the red energy, took their swords and plunged them into their chests and their guns to their heads and pulled the trigger. The two could only watch in horror as their friends and even family members were being slaughtered at here hand.

Ren saw his brother, Lie Rin, crying as he seemed to have no control over his right arm as he placed the musket barrel into his mouth. He looked and saw his younger brother watch with no way to help him. Rin closed his eyes as the shot rang out. The fury of blood that came afterwards was what caused Ren to break. He leaped up and started to charge down the roof top towards the murder, with Nora following. The man in the center decided to now strike, as he moved with such speed, Nora still questions if he could teleport. He sped right past the children and straight into the blood bath. With swift and almost unnatural motions of his arms, he made short work of the men who were not affected by his gaze. Leaping and swaying about like it was a dance, as he struck down the hunters and warriors like wheat in a field. In a matter of minutes, the whole of the worriers in town, were all lying with missing limbs and lost life on the streets of the town. The man made his way to the highest point of the town, where the Lie family resided. Ren looked to see another feature to the man's outfit. On the back of his poncho, he saw a symbol. A snake that was coiled and biting it's own tail in it's own mouth, forming a perfect circle, and a katana ran clean through it's back and through it's head, pinning the mouth closed around the tail. The man walked as casually as can be.

As he got to the second set of steps to reach the home, he was confronted by Thor and Ana Valkyrie, both in battle stances with two large war-hammers drawn. Thor's hammer was designed with a piston in the head so when delivering a blow, it would do double damage. The sides were marked with his symbol, a fist with a large lighting bolt in its grip. Ana's hammer had a large hole in the face of the hammer, and already had a pre-loaded warhead in place when she wanted to convert ti to RPG mode. The top held her viking style helmet symbol with the horns as rockets. They gave the man a warning as it was his last. The man skipped the small talk and the three went into a heated battle. Sparks flew about as the weapons clashed. Ren saw even though the man was holding against the juggernauts, he was still struggling. Nora cheered her parents on as the couple delivered blows to the Faunas. Thor was kicked back by the man's tail connecting to his chest. He planted his hammer into the ground and began to glow. A large storm cloud formed above the three and with one slam of the handle of the war-hammer on the ground, a bolt of lightning came down onto the man. Smoke built up and began to clear from the impact point. The four heros looked at what they believed what would be the ash remains of the man, but were struck down with shock as the man stood crouched down. His tail was raised above his head and surged with electricity, He has absorbed the hit with his rattle and grinned a toothy grin Ren grew to fear. Then with the same speed he showed in the town square now multiplied by 13, he materialized behind Thor and in one swift motion, removed his waist from the rest of his body. Coughing up blood violently, Thor topples down to the grown and twitches in pain.

The man never stayed in place to look down at his soon to be kill, as Ana had a non-stop assault on the man. Revenge fueled her attacks instead of the Aura. With both ease and struggle, the man parried and blocked her swings and slams. Then he twirled his blades in a confusing and impressive manner and amputated her arms from her torso. She cried out in anger and sadness. The man wanted to avoid the wailing she would cause as he swiftly removed her head with a swoosh. Ren was petrified and looked at Nora. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she seemed to go into shock, when she was pulled back to the horrible truth with the moaning of her father calling her name. Ren looked back at the mystery man who was moving through the door of his home.

The young lotus ran up and moved to the back entrance of the house. His mother and father were locked in there room and quickly pulled him in. His mother seemed to smother him in her breasts and his father was looking through his study to find something. He came back with a long sword with three ribbons at the end in one hand, and an old rolled-up scroll in the other. He told his family to leave though the back door and gave his wife the scroll. As Ren's mother towed him to the back garden, she ran to the maintenance shed to hide the scroll. She came back and was telling Ren to go find Nora and head for the hills. She had no idea that Nora and him just witnessed her parent's death, and was now listening to her father's last words. The two turned to leave the garden when they froze. The intruder stood at the garden gate. He strode in slowly. Out of the house, Ren's father burst out of the house sword drawn and ready to attack. He moved in front of his family and stood with a rage in his eye that has never been seen by his family. The intruder tilted his head.

" _Where is the scroll."_ He said in a raspy voice. More of a command than a question.

" _You will never find it._ _Besides, it's worthless to you. The prophecy is impossible. It can never be completed."_ Ren's father stated.

" _You will be surprised as to the progress we have made. Now, give me the scroll."_

" _You think you can trust it? Even with the scroll, you still need the missing piece. The piece that not even I know of, let alone have. I've read that scroll over and over and to no avail has it revealed to me what the missing factor to complete the prophecy."_ Ren's father walked forward and swung his sword down. The intruder went along with him and sheathed his left sword, and held his right with two hands. They aimed their swords at one another and pounced. The setting moon and rising sun lit there battle. It lasted for almost half an hour and the two argued and screamed there rationel at one another. Finally, Ren's father fumbled and the intruder took advantage as he removed his hand from his sword and his body.

" _We can't do this forever, Row. You fight to keep the old world alive, and now the time has come that you state your case to me."_ The intruder caulked the hammer on his revolver part to his sword and aimed down at Lie Row, and waited for him to speak.

" _This world, is meant to be, a world of knowledge. Of creation and destruction. Of choice. If you change the world and remove those aspects, then you would not be honoring the world you have been created in. Without those gifts, you would not be able to get this far. You would not be able… to kill me."_ Lie Row gripped his stump on his arm.

" _No, you see, without those gifts, It would be your animal instinct that would drive you. And in the new world we will make, animals like me, will survive, and men like you-"_ He grabbed Row by the collar and he opened his jaw up. The expanding rows of feral reptile like fangs shot out and he sunk into the neck of Row. The slurping and chewing disgusted the two onlookers and he finally released his mouth's grip. Row looked pale and exhausted. His life faded faster now. The stump on his arm dried up, He looked back at the monster, liking his lips. " _-Will shrivel up and die."_ He stood back and aimed to his head again and pulled the trigger. Ren saw his father collapse on the ground. He kept looking at the lifeless body of his father, that he didn't notice the grip on his shoulder tighten, or the man who killed his father walk towards them. " _Tell me, where is it. I already killed one mother last night, and I'm willing to do it again this morning. So tell me, where is the scroll."_ Ren felt the hand on his shoulder lift and his mother took Stormfly from her son and aimed at the man. She died before she hit the ground as the man redrew his second blade and shot her down. Ren was now alone with the monster. He looked at him with the red eyes he saw late last night. Ren felt cold. The man wanted the scroll. " _Where is it?"_ Ren stayed silent. " _Tell me or I will kill your girlfriend out front."_ Ren began to shiver and cry. With a shaky hand, he pointed to the maintenance shed. The man followed the hand and in a few seconds, returned with the scroll in hand and tucked it under his poncho. He walked slowly up to Ren and stared him down. He said nothing more. He simply removed his sunglasses completely and stared at the boy. They stayed like that for awhile, but eventually they an turned and left. Ren only just then noticed that it was already mid-day. He walked through the house and walked out the front door. He heard sobs. Looking down the stairs he saw Nora. She never left the position he last saw her in, with her crouched above her father's now lifeless torso. Ren moved down the steps. He wanted to do a lot at that moment. He wanted to hung her and tell her he loved her and all of the things you would say to a loved one, but had no clue if she liked him that much. So he just decided to walk forward and placed hand on her shoulder. She reacted to leap up and grappled him a hug. She never let go of him and they stayed like that till the sun was about to set. Footsteps could be heard and the two looked and saw an old man approach the two. He wore a trench coat and ragged top hat with long flowing grey hair. A satchel bag hung from his side. He had glassy blue eyes and was holding onto a large mechanized broad sword. He looked at the two with a hurt expression.

" _Lie Row is dead, isn't he."_ He stated. Nora looked at Ren and saw him nod. The old man cursed under his breath and his left eye seemed to water. " _Did anyone survive?"_ They both shook their heads at his question. " _Do you have anywhere to go?"_ They shook their heads again. The man looked at the grown and then at the sky. He pulled out a small vial from his bag and pressed a button on his sword and it transformed into a large robotic arm. He inserted the veil and before the two could react, they both woke up in beds. They found out that that the man was named Gabriel, though his last name was not said to them when they woke up at a combat school in Vale. He was old friends with Lie Row and gave his condolences to the two children. After that day, the two had a stronger relationship than ever before. Ren, in secret, started to investigate the man who attacked their home. And after 5 years investigating, the only thing he uncovered was a name. A simple name. Niccoli Rampage.

In the rage he was feeling from the memories of that day, he used his Aura to push the serpent Grimm of this body and jumped-kicked the second King Taijitu in the face as it was about to strike. Ren hated snakes. He could never stand the sight of the dam things after that day. Using anger to fuel his attacks to flare his Aura up, he slammed StormFly into the hide of the first creature and with his speed and strength, dragged his blades across the belly of the oversized snake and watched it unravel in pain. The second creature shot to strike with his mouth open, but it's jaw was caught on the downswing of StormFly. He stook the second pistol and pointed it into the beast's throat and opened fire. The creatures flopped dead and turned to ash in the air. Ren collapse on his knees and breathed in heavy breaths. He had been looking for the man that killed his and Nora's family for 5 years now, and to add to it all, he had now decided to become a huntsman. For a boy who seemed at peace on the outside, he was suffering from stress. There seemed to be only one person who understood him.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Nora with a concerned look in her eye's. He finally calmed down with her next to him. He smiled the soft smile he would flash about. Nora smiled back and helped him up. As the two walked they began to continue their conversation they started this morning about her dream she had. As if nothing happened. Ren could go from experiencing the most stressful moment in his life to a simple and normal one in seconds thanks to Nora. He honestly had no clue how to thank her.

Blake Belladonna was in a good mood. And for her it meant something. She wasn't just happy she got into Beacon Academy or had made an interesting friend and now partner, Yang Xiao Long, but the fact that she met up with an old friend. Someone she cared most deeply for. Jaune Arc.

Jaune was her best friend growing up. They met when they were 3 years old and were friends on scene. She remembered when he was captured by The Black Dragons and when he came back, he was very scared and mentally damaged. She decided to stay by his side the whole time and tried to get under his skin to make him move one. Then, one day a man from The Kingdom's visited The Citadel and talked to Jaune privately. When Blake came to visit the next day, she was happy to see the old Jaune back and ready to play. He started to talk about being a huntsman and how he wants to fight off Grimm when he was older. When they both turned 7, they decided to spend a year in The Kingdoms, if they ever wanted to stay there someday. They decided on being based in Vacuo, and already made friends on the ground. Two Faunus boys, Sun and Adam, and a human named Neptune. They also encountered people like Dove Bronzewing, who created a rivalry with Jaune as the two tested there tactical minds against each other through chess, puzzles and riddles. None of their friends knew about dragons. In order to get permission to stay a year with Jaune's oldest sister, Garnet, they had to promise not to tell the secret to anyone they met during their stay.

On the last day of their stay, Jaune and Blake decided to play in the desert at dusk. They had fun and were starting to calm down, when an Alpha Beowulf started to sprint after them. Garnet was at a friends and they decided not to invite their own friends, so when Blake sunk her foot into the ground, she started to panic and could only helplessly watch as the Beowulf was going to kill her there….Only it never reached her. Jaune had made a mad dash and in a flash of light, punched the beast across the desert. He had managed to unlock his Aura by sheer will power. He unlocked it for her. Gabriel came in time to slay the thing before it got a second wind. That day it was decided that Jaune were to begin training to become a Dragon Rider, and received an egg that would hatch into his greatest companion. When Luna hatched about a year later, Blake was the first to meet him besides Jaune. The same day he asked her out to be his girlfriend, and she accepted.

The two kept in touch with their friends. Sun and Neptune were working to become huntsmen and contact ended when they entered combat school. Blake enjoyed talking to Adam the most out of the friends. He was a bull Faunas and was 3 years older than the rest of the group. He talked about Faunas rights and how he wanted to try and fight for what was right. Blake and her parents decided to team with Adam and formed The White Fang, a peaceful protesting organization based on Faunas rights. Jaune knew what her calling was, and so did he as he was accepted into The Dragon Rider Academy when he was only 13. They called their relationship off, but on a good note.

For 2 years, everything was going grand. They had been recognized for their brave stance against discrimination and went on radio and visual broadcasting numerous times and told their tale of how people can change for the better. Of course, they could never say what people were kind to them over the years as of their secret. Adam knew that Jaune was kind, but nothing more about his family and where Blake had descended from. And when they started dating, the allegations that were always underplayed, began to surface. Adam thought they lied to him. That there were no humans who have changed. He even started to think that the mysterious 'Arc' family really held the Belladonna's captive and could only leave if they gave the family a good name. Blake would always try and calm him down, but could say nothing.

When Gera finally stepped down from being the head of The White Fang, He appointed Adam as the new leader of the group as he saw him as a son. At this, he started to control things more tightly. He made sure that Blake could not speak to Jaune and started to take more aggressive routes in getting their message across. Once, after a protest became a riot, Blake confronted Adam as to what he was thinking. In response...he started to beat her. She was now being held captive by who she looked up to for freedom for so many years. She lost all contact with her family and she became Adam's errand boy. The night before initiation, she did not tell Jaune what Adam did to her. She was too scared to tell the truth. To give in.

When the day came when The White Fang performed the heist of the Schnee Dust Company cargo train, she turned and ran away. Something she picked up with Jaune. She was alone and afraid of what the world might do to her, when she was approached by Professor Ozpin. He told her that he knew of The Arc family "secret" and was a good friend. His next move he said, was for liability sake, as he didn't want someone who knew such a secret be un-monitored. So as a way to keep her safe, he offered to give her a chance to become a huntress and fight for good. He even promised for her to meet with Jaune again in the "near" future.

Yet she could not imagine that she would meet him like THIS. She felt warm inside while she walked with Yang through the forest to find there chess piece. Yang caught on as she saw, what Blake considered, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"You got Jaune on the brain, don't you?" She snickered when she saw the brunette's face contort into a bashful blush. "What? Don't think I didn't see you and him hug him out last night? You two seem close."

"H-h-how do you know Jaune?"

"I met him on the flight here, and I must say, he's not too bad on the eyes." Yang proceeded to wiggle her eyebrows and watched as her new partner squirmed for an answer. "I also saw The Great Pyrrha Nikos give you guys the eye." Blake finally snapped out of being embarrassed, to being curious. "I mean the guy looks nice, i'll give him that, just never thought he was HER type. She always struck me as the sort of 'elegant rich kid' to her superior championship fesaude."

"And you think she would like 'elegant rich kids because, how?" Yang then started to think.

"Well, I mean she looks-"

"I don't want to start our partnership with an argument, but you should learn quickly that looks aren't everything. Jaune actually taught me that. His kindness and acceptance of others makes him shine like a beacon of hope. I would have been surprised to see if Pyrrha HADN'T noticed him." She looked back at Yang and saw her hang her head down.

"Sorry Blake, just, I Don't know. I've been judged for my looks a lot, and I thought I had an understanding of how people acted on the inside because of, well, my experiences." Blake felt guilty. She never wanted to hurt a friend, and especially her new partner, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I get where you're coming from. People have judged me for my looks for years, but I knew you could never tell how someone is on the inside. At least not through there body" Yang's interests increased. "I've learned the best way to see someone's mind, is to look into there eyes." She turned back and faced her partner. They eyed each other and stood there thinking. Then, the peace was disturbed.

"Look Ren, New CLASSMATES!" A short, ginger haired girl in pink wielding a large hammer bounced in front of the bumblebee team. The two jumped back a bit at the new guest, and then saw a boy in green with a streak of magenta going through his black hair.

"Sorry to startle you guys. Nora can be a bit to friendly for some people's taste." Four started to give their introductions, while Ren decided to say: "You're friend's with Jaune?" The two were surprised, but went with it.

"I'm not much his friend yet as much he is her's" Yang motioned to Blake to reply.

"Yeah, him and I were childhood friends. How did you know?"

"Because we saw you guys sleep together last night." Nora intergected. Ren slapped a hand over his face, Yang bursted out laughing, and Blake went back to blushing. The chatter went on, but died down as Yang seemed to be in another world.

"What's the matter, Yang?" Blake finally said.

"I'm just worried for my sister, that's all. I hope she's alright." In response, a loud squawking screech could be heard above, with two shrill screams close by it. Yang froze with horror, as she recognized one of the wails of terror. "RUBY!" The four students took stances and started to search the skies.

Meanwhile, Jaune, Pyrrha and Luna had just took flight in procute of the NeverMore, and to save the victims. Moving at top speeds, Jaune thought that Pyrrha might not be able to handle the flight, but reality she was having the time of her life.

"Thank the Gods I get to be your partner! You're going to have to take me on more of these rides!" Both Jaune and Luna laughed at her enthusiasm. Jaune's greatest worry was that people would see him more as a threat than an alie. However, he seemed to ease the thoughts of his partner buy, well, showing her how COOL dragons were. He finally caught sight of the massive Grimm, now soaring above the treeline. He caught sight of Ruby and Weiss, and with a quick hop, stood on the saddle in a crouched position. He looked back at his partner and motioned her to do the same. The gap was closing between the two monsters.

"Alright. When I say 'jump', we jump, got it?" He looked back at her. She looked at Jaune, then at the approaching NeverMore, and then the forest floor. In the gaps of the trees she could see four other students armed and facing the sky. One happened to be the same girl Jaune hugged last night. A twinge of envy struck her, but was brushed off when she looked back at Jaune as he stared at her, waiting for an answer. She simply nodded at him and he smiled. He turned back and faced the Grimm. He bent his knees more to adjust his launch. Luna began to rise up and started to launch downwards. "JUMP!" The two jumped up and off each side of Luna as he crashed head first into the NeverMore's side. The two huntresses that were captive, were bounced into the air. Jaune's aim was right as he moved forward and wrapped one arm around each of their waists. He then went on to focus all his Aura once again into his legs and pelvis.

The four hunters looked up to see a massive nevermore burst through the ceiling of the trees. However, they saw that the beast was being tackled by a large winged reptile. The two bodies collided with the ground, and started to tussle back and forth. The reptile released a large cone of white flames and began to burn away the NeverMore. Piece by piece. They all then, after seeing such an unbelievable sight, turned to see both Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc slam into the ground. Jaune seemed to have passengers, as when he landed, he laid down both Weiss and Ruby, who both were stunned by his feet of bravery, and bolted while drawing his sword and shield to aid his companion in putting the monster down.

Luna had pinned the NeverMore down and held its face to the dirt as Jaune came and with using _Susan's Strike_ , an ArcBlade, brought his sword down and removed the NeverMores head from it's body. With the concentration and calculations on saving the girls, to focusing his Aura and performing a special attack like that, Jaune was exhausted. He leaned back and was caught with Luna's muscle in his shoulderblades. He started to feel Luna give him some Aura, just incase another Grimm attack commences. And as luck had have it, a pack of Creeps, Beowulf's and some Ursa emerged out of the shrubs and the 8 hunters plus dragon sprang into a fighting frenzy.

Nora made the first move, as she leaped into the air and smashed down the head of an Uras barreling towards them. As her back was turned, a Creep thought it's best chance was now to ram full speed at her, but was cut short buy Ren's assist by sliding under it's belly, firing dust rounds into its under hide, and cut the ankles down a peg as the beast flopped forward. Nora then decided to line up the shot and clubbed the body across to make a bowling strike of sorts into a wave of incoming Beowulfs. Blake decided to put her semblance to good use, as a Beowulf charged at what looked like her, but really was one of her shadow clones, as it was sent flying by ramming face first into an incoming punch by the blonde brawler. Weiss started to throw out Glyphs all around the forest floor and one by one, Grimm began to both freeze over in ice blocks, or burn up in explosions. She was to slow to see the incoming swipe of a Creep, but was saved by a gigantic scythe as it sliced through the beast. Being knocked to the ground, Weiss saw a hand outstretching and waiting to be taken. She realized that she would have to spend 4 years with Ruby as her partner, so she could get used to it as she took her hand. Pyrrha was making short work of the Grimm at hand was beginning to be impressed by her classmates. She felt a large mass smash into her side, as a BoarTusk began to perform a spin attack, but bounced of Jaune's shield as it shot forward. Then, when the boar was falling down, it was skewered by the needle tail of Luna as he moved and flicked the body, along with his tail, across the battlefield. He made a second pass with his head as he released a blaze of burning Aura at the opposing forces. The Grimm took this as a sign of an uphill battle, and began to retreat back into the woods. The group all took a breather there and began to congratulate each other, but the attention quickly shifted back to Jaune and the new and never-thought-existed, dragon.

"Jaune-" Ruby began. "-is that really a, a dragon?"

"Flesh, blood and Aura alright. Everyone, this is Luna, my trusted companion through the years before I became a huntsmen here." Jaune stated. In response, Luna bowed his head towards the group. Everyone had different reactions. Ruby's eyes seemed to widen with stars in their pupils with amazement. Nora had a similar expression, except she was hoppin up and down. Yang looked like she was about to faint while Weiss was beginning to lose balance. Ren seemed the most static of the group, but never the less had an open mouth to represent his wonder. Blake, however, was the cause of a reaction as Luna lunged forward and began to rub his face into her stomach and chest. She started to giggle and scratched under his jaw to see him go flopping down like a dog with pleasure.

"Blake, when you said you two were childhood friends, did that also include the dragon part?" Yang finally broke the silence. Blake seemed to try and find an answer, and finally looked to Jaune for some help.

"Blake and I grew up around dragons for most of our lives. Yet I was the only one of us two who managed to become a full fledged Dragon Rider." Looks of curiosity sprung up from the crowd. "A Dragon Rider is someone who trains to fight The Creatures of Grimm alongside a dragon companion. Usually, the rider and dragon must share a soul bond to properly operate together." Even Pyrrha was curious as to what a soul bond was. He briefly mentioned it, but never really elaborated on it. Jaune sighed, but realised this was the reason why he was here, and slept on explaining. "A Soul Bond occurs when two souls are matched in emotional resonance, as in they feel the same way about each other in all aspects. The purpose is to create a combined and shared pool of Aura that both souls use. I already have an unusually high amount of Aura, and combined with my Golden Dragon friend hear, I've got alot. Though my body still needs to catch up with how powerful I can get. Luna hear helps me control my Aura amounts so things don't go out of hand when I'm in the field or out in public. And since i'm bonded with a dragon, I can understand Dragon Tongue through our Aura."

"Wait, you can really talk to dragons?" Nora interjected excitedly. Luna gave to them what was a low rumble,and in response Jaune started to laugh. "What did he say?"

"Oh, about every dragon curse word in the books." Jaune looked to the sky and saw it was noon already. "Now, I'm willing to explain everything to everyone later, but we still need to complete initiation, so let's get to the ruins and get those pieces."

"I must agree with Mr. Arc on this one. There will be time and place where he may explain his, world, to us." Weiss stated. The 8 hunters in training followed by Luna finally set out into the wild.

While they made their way to the ruins, Ozpin and Goodwitch were watching on their large Scroll tablet. Both smiled at the group's efforts previously seen and there now quest to finish their mission.

"Looks as if 'Zander taught him well, I must say." Ozpin commented.

"This year's students are well trained. And I think this group is going to accomplish a lot in the years to come." Goodwitch replied. Ozpin sipped from his coffee and the two went back to watching the live feed.

The nine had made there way on foot to the location of the ruins, all the while making small talk. Mostly focused on Jaune and Luna.

"So you managed to unlock your Aura through sheer will power?" Pyrrha inquired. "Jaune, not many people have been able to pull of such a feet."

"Well, when you're willing to give anything to save the people you care about, you're willing to push the impossible aside to reach victory." The group gave approving nods and Blake smiled. The group trudged on, but Jaune noticed Ruby lagging behind with Luna, and had the same childish demeanor that Pyrrha had before.

"What's up, Ruby?" Jaune asked, though he had an idea as to what.

"If it's ok with you, can I, well, can I touch him?" Jaune smiled. Lune looked to the left at Ruby and arched his head down into her reach. She felt the spark of his Aura, but started to rub and pat his head. Another thought crossed her mind. "Can I ride him?" Jaune laughed at her pestering.

"Why are you asking me? It's him you want to ride. He's my companion, not my pet." Ruby grew anxious as she looked Luna in the eyes. She started to shuffle her feet and fidget with her fingers.

"Um, Mister Luna, C-c-c-c-can I h-h-have a r-ride on your back, p-please?" Even Luna saw how cute she was and accepted his fate, as he kneeled down and positioned his forearm as a step. Ruby beamed with joyed and made quick hopping missions and mounted his saddle. Before he stood up again, Nora came up with a determined face.

"Mister Luna, can I also have a ride on your back?" Luna rolled his eyes while Jaune chuckled. Luna motioned for the hammer wielder to mount up with Ruby. As the two girls got into position, Luna stood up and began to keep walking, not bothered at all by the new weight. Both Ruby and Nora drew their weapons out over there heads and shouted a battle cry. Luna went along and roared with triumph, while the rest of the group chuckled and cheered on. Eventually they made it to a clearing and found the aforementioned ruins. A large, almost cornucopia type building once stood in the place that now seemed dilapidated and crumbling. On the floor were several pedestals, all holding a chess piece. One side, the pieces were gold, the other side were black. Jaune seemed more interested in the ruins than the pieces, as he told Pyrrha to get there's as he pulled a large black leather book from his satchel bag. As the rest of the group got there pieces and finding a place on their person to store them, Pyrrha returned to her partner's side and examined what he was doing. She saw that the book was filled with wrand drawings of buildings, plants, Grimm, and of course, dragons. She was impressed by his skill at drawing and saw him redrawing design in the ruin walls. He looked over and saw Pyrrha peering at his work and went to elaborate.

"I'm always fascinated with the old world of Remnant. It was a time before my ancestors even met dragons, and back then dragons were seen all the time, though at the time as Gods." Pyrrha crouched down and kept looking at him work. Blake wasn't to happy about their closeness, and it became apparent to the rest of the group. The moment of tension ended when Luna let out a loud roar across the clearing. They all looked out and saw a flock of Gryffon's closing in on them. Ruby and Nora launched of of Luna and took stances by their partners sides. Jaune turned to his companion and simply nodded as Luna started to flap his wings and took to the skies. A large portion of the flock was directed to the dragon as they chased after him, however some still dive bombed into the clearing and began to attack the group.

Weiss decided to strike first with activating a Glyph right in a Gryffon's open beak, causing a surge of pain from the explosion throughout the beast. Ruby followed suit as she started to unload rounds into still airborne Grimm. Nor transformed MagnHild into it's grenade launcher form and proceeded to envelope large swarms of the flock in flames. The group was doing good, and it seemed the battle would be there's as they saw Luna return to help the battle after destroying the other Grimm. Jaune landed the final blow of the battle, and was about to congratulate everyone, when his Aura only now picked up a rhythm emitted from below.

" _Step, off ,step ,off, 2 second break and repeat."_ Jaune had 2 seconds to react as a giant scorpion tail came bursting from the ground and was narrowly block by his shield. He felt the ground below him begin to shift as the Elder DeathStalker emerged from an underground tunnel, most likely connected to the cave Jaune discovered it in. The monster rose from the rubble and began to press further and further into the knight's shield. The others were taking a breather when the beast emerged and it took a second to react. Pyrrha was the first to try and aid the knight as she tried to shoot the creatures eyes out. This futile and desperate attack failed, as Jaune was then sent flying by the now agitated Grimm. He flew far and eventually bounced and was hanging of the side of the raiven. Pyrrha, Nora and Ren all bolted to aid the knight. The DeathStalker followed, and was going to be intercepted by the other four, when two more NeverMores appeared in the sky. Luna launched to deal with one while the for girls handled the the other.

Jaune was starting to loose his grip in the rock and dirt if the cliff side. Right when he was about to fall, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Pyrrha was being held back by Nora, who was being held back by Ren as they tried to tow the boy up. They were interrupted by a large impact in the dirt right behind Ren as the DeathStalker smashed it's claws down, sending the four flying into the crevasse, and landing on a large ruined bridge. The DeathStalker pursued them down as it crashed onto the opposite end of the structure, causing it to rumble. The 4 stood up and Jaune decided to put his tactical mind to good use. Looking around he noticed the monster was having a hard time moving across the surface of the bridge. Following it up with the fact that the ruins were, well, ruins and he saw the bridge might crumble if the Grimm stubbled some, carrying the beast with it. Although he loved archeology, he also liked victory. He inspected his classmate's arsenal. With Ren's StormFly and Pyrrha's Milo, the two had some long range weapons that could be controlled unlike Nora's grenades. He thought to how Pyrrha was trying to blind the beast with the shots, but was startled and missed. Now that she was calm, and with Ren here, they could blind the beast together. He looked at himself and Nora and came up with an idea. It sounded childish, but he hits he saw Nora did to the Creeps back in the forest made it clear the plan had some leverage.

"If anyone has a plan, now might be a good time." Ren stated as they were slowly backing into the cliff side wall.

"Ren, you and Pyrrha focus your fire at the eyes. Try and blind it. Nora, you and I are going in head on. Start wailing on the things back. Don't worry about the tail, I'll handle it. When I give the signal, I want you to leap in the air and deliver the strongest blow you have ever given with that hammer." As he began to explain the plan, a lifeless corpse of a Nevermore fell down to the bottom of the raven. A loud thud came from behind the four as Luna took up a defencive stance. "Luna, try and pin the claws down. We don't want to lose any limbs soon." Luna replied with a 'You got it' but to the rest it was more of a grunt. Nora gripped her hammer tighter and grinned at the fact that she was going to smash things. Ren and Pyrrha loaded up their weapons and nodded with approval of the plan.

"I'm just going to say this now, I want to be on your team."Ren stated. The other three including Luna chuckled and set their plan in motion. Jaune and Nora bolted towards the creatcher while Luna lept over them to pin the claws down first. As he was grabbing the claws, Pyrrha and Ren were bobbing and weaving while putting hits on the DeathStalker's face. Pyrrha landed a hit and took out one of the eyes as the monster seized with pain. The Grimm then reared it's tail, about to impale the dragon's face, but was stopped mid trike by the blocked shield in the tail's path. Jaune began to press back, and felt Luna's head pressing his shoulder blades forward as support. Nora skipped to and fro on Luna's back before leaping up and slamming down on one of the legs of the DeathStalker. The pointed appendage split and crumbled from the sudden impact of the hammer. Jaunes pushed back the tail with his Aura and with a downward slash, sevared the golden stinger from the tail, causing it to dangle off by a single strand of flesh. Pyrrha took this as a chance to strike as she reverted Milo into it's spear form and impaled it into the open wound. The impact caused the stinger to fall. In mid fall, Jaune focused his Aura into his fist and in a downward slam, punched the stinger through the shell. He grabbed Milo and lept off the Grimm and the rest of the group followed, backing away. Jaune looked to Nora and said.

"Nora-" She looked back at him with sparkles in her eyes. "-Nail it." She felt a warm, scaly hand wrap around her waist and was shot upwards. Luna had grabbed her in an assist in gaining momentum. The dragon finally gave a farewell toss to the girl as he hanged from her hammer like she were on a lightpost. With Nora falling down, Jaune took some steps backwards and pulled Pyrrha with him. Nora finally held her hammer high and made contact. A shockwave of Aura was emitted throughout the region. Nora went flying backwards in the air, but was quickly intercepted by Ren and was saved from the impact of the hard stone. The ruins buckled and finally were letting out. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora began to worry how they were to get out, when the massive body of Luna came in and scooped them up. Jaune had already mounted him and as they left the collapsing ruins behind, he slowly helped them up onto the saddle. The 4 looked down and saw that the other girls had succeeded in defeating the second NeverMore.

"Should we land to pick them up?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune looked at his Scroll and saw that they had 2 hours before they needed to get back. He looked down and saw the girls wave at them and proceeded to retreat back in the direction to the launchpads at the beginning of the day.

"I think they're fine. Besides, we got two hours before we need to get back, so let's enjoy some flying for awhile." Pyrrha could not disagree with the thought of turning down another flight, while the other passengers were eager to feel what it was like to fly on a dragon.

It took them an hour and half for Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang to make it back to the launch point. The other students waited patently and were talking with their new partners, while the Headmaster and Goodwitch waited for their return. The two seemed t be glowing with joy as the group met them.

"Congratulations on completing your initiation. You have retrieved the chess pieces, yes?" Ozpin questioned. Ruby and Yang both pulled out a black and gold knight piece. The head master was pleased and dismissed them. As they turned to sit on a couple of nearby boulders, a loud roar was heard from the treeline. In a flash, the large mass of Luna shot up from hugging the cliff side and slowly descended. Ren, Nora and Pyrrha dismounted halfway down, while Jaune stayed on and when they landed, he had Luna rear up and pointed his sword up to the sky as the dragon roared again. The whole of the class was silent. All except Ruby and her friends, as they started to applaud their showmanship. Ozpin's smile widened. "And congratulations on completing your initiation. Your pieces." Pyrrha and Nora pulled out her matching gold and black rook pieces. Ozpin nodded and turned to the rest of the students, how have now started to murmur of the new arrivals. "Today concludes your first mission as Huntsmen and Huntresses. Tomorrow will be announced your teams and team leaders, as well as a special announcement partaking to Mr Arc and his companion." Ozpin motioned his hand towards Jaune as he pat down Luna abit. Goodwitch dismissed them and they slowly filled out. As they made their way to the school, Jaune and Luna turned away from the group and started to walk off.

"Where you heading off to, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"I haven't seen Luna in three days, and I think I'm going to just spent the night with him. You guy can join me if you wish." The seven other's thought about the offer. Pyrrha smiled.

"I would love to join you tonight." She said. Nora looked to Ren for approval, and he simply smiled.

"We're coming, too!" She declared as they met with Jaune. He looked at the other members.

"I think we are going to stay inside and simply get to know each other." Weiss said. The others nodded and waved them a goodnight.

Jaune had pulled out dried meats and some fruits and a couple protein bars from Luna's saddle that was now removed, and gave his friends a makeshift dinner. They could have gone into the mess hall and eat, but they thought that this was enough. They also thought that Jaune would get bombarded with questions as to his companion during dinner, so they went with him to keep him company. They had finished their dinner, though they were still a bit hungry, and were simply passing Jaune's flask around and took sips of the water as they leaned on Luna's side in the middle of the courtyard, being warm and content. They then noticed an alluring aroma and saw that Ozpin and Goodwitch walk towards them carrying 4 paper bags and Ozpin had a large bundle of parchment in one hand. They each took a bag and found delitus meals inside for them to eat. Ozpin then unraveled the parchment and held out a multi-colored fish. Luna perked up and caught the fish in his mouth as Ozpin threw it. He once again went to congratulate them as they ate their food and told them the best of luck. Nora had finished first and was beginning to doze off, when Luna shifted and wrapped both wings around the two set of partners. Jaune stretched out a bit and laid on his side as the sun finally set. The others decided to follow suit as they doze to the rhythm of the dragon's heartbeat.

Jaune was the first of the group to wake up. He felt a jumble of arms. Legs and hair around him and saw his new partner cuddling him. He managed to untangle himself and finally tapped Luna's hide to signal him to release him. The wings opened and Jaune got up. He started to make his way to the showers, before anyone could pester him about his announcement today. As he walked back to Luna, he saw him stretching with the three others missing. He patted his head and sent him off to find some breakfast. Jaune was then pulled to see Pyrrha dressed and ready for the day.

"Wondered where you went, now come one we've been waiting for you." She started to drag him through the school towards the dinning hall. As they entered, Jaune saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Nora all seated at one of the big dining tables. He decided to take a seat next to Nora, while Pyrrha followed suit next to him. Out of a kitchen door came Ren with an assortment of breakfast foods for the group to feast on. Jaune struck a conversation with Ren and found they both had a knack for quiseen, well they called it a knack but really it was a pation. There partners laughed at their antics and began to talk with the other girls.

"So, what was it like to sleep with a dragon?" Ruby asked.

"Warm and cozy." Nora chirped. The girls giggled at her enthusiasm.

"So how was the arrangements? Genter or partner?" Yang addressed with wiggling eyebrows. Nora and Pyrrha fell silent and into a blushing fit, which caused more teasing, if not for Ozpin announcing that all students report to the auditorium for the team announcements. The students filled in and stood on stage partner to partner. Ozpin had been making his way down the list till he reached the last two.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, you are now known as team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose." Apuse broke out and Jaune saw Ruby begin to fidget. He could feel for her, as he was once a leader and youngest of his old team. He was 13 though, not 15. He started to think more, but was caught off when he heard his name. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren, you are now known as team JNPR, lead by-" Ozpin turned slightly to look at Jaune. Smiling. "-Jaune Arc." Nora bounced up and down and gave Jaune a slap on the back. Jaune himself was having major dasiavo at the time and felt like he was back at Eclipse Academy. The room grew silent, as the skylight opened up, and Luna had landed on stage behind JNPR and was cleaning his claws of fish guts. "Now, some may have heard rumors, and others have already seen this creature. Now, I like to ask Jaune Arc to give you all an explanation." Ozpin motioned to Luna and Jaune. Jaune stepped up to the stand and cleared his throat.

"Good day to you all. As you have heard already, my name is Jane Arc. I descend from a lineage of heroes and hunters, who have spent years fighting alongside ….Dragons." A low murmur could be heard across the crowd. "Many generations ago, My great great great grandfather made an arrangement with The Prince of Kings, Coresa Mors, that when the day came when humanite needed them most, then they would reveal themselves to the world. To prepare for that day, The Arc family along with others, decided to form special soul bonds between men and dragons, forming the first dragon riders. The purpose was that when the day came when the deal has to be upkeep, then there would already be men, women and children who have had experience with dragons, instead of treading new waters al together. There will be new challenges that we will face. And we shall overcome the problems we face now. Grimm attacks are becoming more common. Fanus rights and many more to worry about. The dragons have been around before humans were born, and have protected us from Grimm up until we could defend ourselves. They have watched us grow. They have seen you learn. Seen what you have built and destroyed. Seen what you have chosen as a whole. I have lived outside of the loop. I know nothing of The Kingdoms as of their cultures, so I ask your help to teach me. I have come as both a student and a teacher. I wish...I hope that in the future, we can all live in peace. After we fight the long fight, maybe we can help build something more. Something better. Something together." The crowd was silent. Then, Ruby stood from her seat that their team had chosen to sit and started to clap. Slowly, over time, more people clapped, till they cheered, and then when Luna roared did they start to get excited. Jaune wore a simple and warm smile.

The teams were given their room numbers on their Scrolls and began to retreat for the evening. As it seemed, Teams RWBY and JNPR were both on the ground floor and across the hall from each other. Jaune bid a goodnight to her sister team as he retreated into his own dorm. The team concluded they were too tired to go on and decided to just crash in their beds. Jaune sat up and went to the window because he sensed his companion neer by. Going through his belongings, he found what he had been looking for: A small bone flute with three chambers. He leaned out the window and saw Luna already clearing his throat to begin. Dragons speak in Dragon Tongue, however, anyone can listen to a dragon sing. It's way for a soul bond to stay strong. Harmonization. Jaune played on his instrument a violent tale. The notes and chords seemed to indicated confrontation as Luna's melodie echo's though the music. They played for about three minutes, till Jaune finally stopped and sent Luna to Ozpin's Tower to rest. As he closed the window and turned to bed, he saw that his whole team, and team RWBY had been watching him play the whole time. He was about to sheepishly apologize for keeping them awake, when Weiss of all people spoke.

"Where did you learn to play so beautifully?"

"Well, the flute I got from my Grandmother before she passed away, and my Grandfather taught me how to use it. It's actually a Dragon Whistle, but bas modified to be used as a flute after they were outlawed. This was one of the few things I have of my Grandmother, and it's said that if you sing with your dragon, good luck comes to you and your friends. I mean, you guys are my friends, right?" A group hug was in session as Jaune felt the warmth from his new friends. They returned to their rooms and finally went to bed.

Ozpin had watched Luna fly from outside of team JNPR's room, to finally land on the tower's roof. A long neck and narrow head peered through the window. Ozpin smiled and waved him ofto rest. As he sat at his desk, he began to think.

" _Well, Salem, it seems as though we have taken the stand now, after your relentless assaults. First you capture Jaune and implant...Darkness into his soul when he is just a boy. Then, you send Rampage to decimate the small mountain village and retrieved the scroll. And now you have infiltrated The White Fang and turned them against their own kind. We have been prodded over and over, but it's time we give you a message. Humanity does not stand alone. You think we were the only enemies The Grimm made? We are all in this fight together. And if this is still some kind of game to you-"_ He takes a sip of his coffee and stays in silence.

"-Then let it begin."


	6. Strength from Fear

"He's been locked in his room for weeks, My Lord. If only….we could just simply know what's going on in his head. Forgive me but there is nothing apparent here we can do to help young Jaune." One of the many house servants stated to her King, Micheal Arc. It was now approaching a month since the incident that happened that night. Jaune had been swept up from there hands and was carried off to face The Prince of The Shadows bye himself for no reason, and when Qrow and Gabriel went to find him, the boy that returned was cold and afraid. By day he would sit in his room, doing nothing much other than eat when the servants had to burst through the door to feed him. At night, the family would all be woken up by his shrill screams of agony and fear. Joyce was starting to lose it everyday. The family was starting to tear apart. Garnet seemed the only piece of logic still left in the house, and decided that she would take matters in her own hands, even though she was still recovering from the attack.

Three days later, a BullHead landed in the sky docks of The Citadel. The pilot stayed while the passengers exited. Qrow stretched his legs out and started to pop his back from sitting so long. Glenda Goodwitch followed him, but waited for the third passenger to step off. Ozpin looked across the massive city that stood before him. He took a deep breath and made his way to the Arc residence. On the walk, he saw a small cat Faunas the same age as the boy he was about to see, walk out the front door of the Arc residence with a defeated look. She saw them approach, but said nothing. As the three made their way to the door, Qrow broke away and went over to Gabriel. Ozpin nocked and the door opened to see Garnet on a crutch open the door.

"Glad you could make it. My parents are in a meeting with The Elders to discuss the attack. Please, come in." She hobbled out of the way to let the two in.

"And where is he now?" Goodwitch asked.

"In his room. My mother is starting to panic. Grandpa Gabe tried to talk some sense into him, but he had to attend to killing off most of Anubis' sons that were on a revenge mission. I can't get very far into the room even. None of the other girls have had progress. His friend, Blake, is about the only person that he seems to listen to."

"The girl that just left?" Ozpin finally inquired.

"Yes, but she says she isn't getting headway. I thought that since you have helped me in the past, you could, you know, work your magic on him." Ozpin couldn't help but smile at her inferences.

"Then I think it's best I go in alone. I think you understand, Glenda" She nodded to Ozpin and went to help Garnet sit and struck a conversation. Ozpin ventured down the hall to a light blue wooden door with the face of a rabbit on it, with multicolored letters below spelling 'JAUNE' in full caps. He decided to knock first. No answer. He knocked again and this time a mumbled 'go away' could be heard. Ozpin was many things, and persistent is one of them. He opened the door and saw the boy sitting on the carpet and holding a stuffed rabbit tight against his chest. A single tear came down his cheek as he seemed to be daydreaming, or worse, remembering the nightmare. "Hello Jaune." The boy turned, not recognizing the voice, and looked at the man. He wore spectacles that seemed to be doing nothing of the sort in terms of function. His hair was grey and he wore a soft, yet neutral smile. He was in a green suit and walked with a strange cane. He placed his coffee mug on a dresser in the room and came over to rest on Jaune's bed. Blue eyes looked up to hazel ones and Jaune whipped the tear away from his face. The man motioned for him to sit on the bed with him. Jaune was hesitant. The man spoke again. "I'm Professor Ozpin. I'm a friend of your sister and grandfather. I'm also the HeadMaster of an Academy at Vale. Would you like to sit with me?"

"I-I-I'm good, thank you. Wait, you're a HeadMaster, like my uncle?" Ozpin smiled a bit more.

"Yes Jaune, Your uncle and I are good friends." His now warm resonance wisped away as he became more serious. "Do you want to talk to me about that night?" Jaune began to shuffle his feet while on the floor. A far away look creeped into his eyes. Ozpin sighed. "Well I tried." he said in a mocking tone of defeat. "Do you know what I do?" Jaune looked at him quizzically.

"You said that you were The Headmaster of a school like, just now."

"Yes, but what is my job as The HeadMaster at Beacon?"

"To be in charge of the school and not let people break things?" Ozpin chuckled at his innocent and some what accurate description.

"Well that, and I also look after and teach the young Hunters that attend my school." Jaune's eyes grew.

"Really! Like a combat school?!"

"Yes, Jaune, I'm in charge of Beacon Academy. My assistant Miss Goodwitch along with Qrow Branwen have just arrived hear an hour or so ago." Jaune grew more cuireuse.

"You know Uncle Qrow?"

"I was already HeadMaster when he began to attend Beacon with his sister."

"How old are you?" Ozpin simply smiled.

"Very old, Jaune." He took a deep breath and removed his glasses completely. "I was once a hunter, and some still say I'm powerful enough to hold my own, but I retired and became a teacher, and later HeadMaster. I did it because, and don't laugh," Jaune smiled, being prepared to hear a grown up say something embarrassing. "Because I was scared." Jaune was thrown off. How could a former hunter be scared of anything after all, Qrow was scared of nothing. "I was scared because, I was a really good hunter yet I feared, over time I would loose those who meant the most to me. And I have come to know that the bravest heroes are also scared. Every light casts a shadow, and fear can make one fight better. So I decided to work for beacon, because I would be around all of my closest friends all at once, while also teaching others to never be alone. I helped construct the teaming system, so you would be forced to make allies. There are no loners at my school." Jaune started to laugh and Ozpin smiled. "You should know that fear...Fear makes one strong. And with friends who can comfort you, you become even stronger. I imagine you have friends?" Jaune nodded. "Good. Now, I hope you start to feel better soon, and when you grow older, there will always be a home at Beacon for you." Jaune smiled and Ozpin smiled back. As The HeadMaster stood up, Jaune lept up and got to the door first.

"I can walk you out if you want?" Ozpin smiled more and retrieved his mug before exiting the boy's room. They made their way across the hall to see Qrow and Gabriel had joined the two girls in the living room. Jaune was talking about how he would try his best to impress him and make sure to earn his way into Beacon for him. The other four adults smiled brightly as they saw the old Jaune back. Ozpin and Goodwitch said their farewells while Qrow offered to stay and help Garnet around the home. Jaune waved to Ozpin saying to have a safe trip and come back soon. The two professors smiled as they waved back to him and headed to the sky docks.

Jaune was walking back to his dorm at a new level of tired. As ambassador of The Citadel, he promised a week long course of lectures about their culture, history along with dragon biology and ethics. Ozpin thought it would be most useful, and postponed classes to begin as all the student body came and attended the lectures. News outlets, celebrities and representatives of the other Combat schools and Kingdoms came and were entertained by The Arc's words of wisdom. In between lectures, his team and RWBY decided to begin group training early, and would be forced to spar and eventually began to teach them about fighting dragons so he could take a break and let Luna take the wheel once in awhile.

He was surprised to say that he was becoming a celebrity around, well, the world. He had been offered guest spots on talk shows and throughout the week, noticed the female audience grow in the front rows. Being his lectures and all, he requested for the front front seats to be reserved for his team, team RWBY as well as Glynda and Ozpin, though the professors new a lot about dragons already. He decided to hold a Q and A session at the end of the week, to see if anyone had unsolved questions. Yet what he got was what he feared the most, as the questions were mainly comprised of 'Are you single' and 'What's your workout plan' and such.

He chuckled when remembering one of the second years at Beacon, Velvet, nervously asked for The Beacon Chronicle, what his honest stance on Faunus rights were. He smiled, seeing she was a Faunus herself with her bunny ears, and answered her honestly and pure as to say that all life with souls should be treated with respect, and how people must learn to forgive and forget. How the Faunus can hopefully forgive us for their mistreatment, and humans can forget about the past. She beamed at his answer and asked if she could take a selfie with him, which he agreed to.

He pressed his Scroll against the door in a lazy fashion and stumbled into the room, not caring to take his close off, and flopped onto the bed. He explained to everyone the soul bond between him and Luna, as well as the effects. Even though he can last long in a fight and almost not even need to break a sweat, his body needed time to catch up with his strength and speed. It's not wasting Aura that tired him, but the fact he had too much of it. And if he used to much all the time, he would not know what would be his limit. Thanks to Luna and his efforts to help Jaune tame such power like himself was useful and helped in his fighting. Yet the fatigue he felt now in bed was that of mental in nature. This was no Aura problem, rather being burned out by all the questions he had to compute to make formulaic and intelligent answers. He was a tactician, but not good at being popular. He was a prodigy once before, and now it seems he was going to be one again. He felt his eyelids close and he drifted into the realm of dreams. He faintly heard his team open and close the door as they redyed for rest alongside their fearless leader.

Jaune was awoken by a loud ringing and shot up from his bed to flail around and fall on the floor face first. He heard laughter and saw his team getting ready for their first day of school. Jaune groaned into the carpet, not wanting to leave, but Pyrrha grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him into the bathroom first. Jaune decided to rely on more human ways to wake up, and began to take a shower to both clean and refresh him. After tending to the other morning routeens within the bathroom space, he changed into his new school uniform and began to head to the mess hall for breakfast.

As he walked outside to get to his team who have most likely started eating, he saw Luna fly in the sky and softly land in front of him. Jaune reached out and patted his head before telling him to hunting for the day, as a sort of training. Luna simply nodded and launched into the air, heading towards Emerald Forest. As Jaune walked in through the doors, all eyes were on him, and he soon realized, they have been on him since Luna touched down to greet him. He gave a wave of his hand and said good morning as he made his way to grab a tray and begin eating with his friends.

He sat down and began to listen to Nora retell her dream to the two teams, with Ren here and there correcting her. As he started to eat, the conversation diverted towards the day ahead.

"So, who here is excited for their first day, cause I'm glad we don't have to sit for six hours listening to lectures." Yang said.

"Well number one, we are going to do that, though you get to leave a room, and two, my lectures were interesting enough to hold an audience." Jaune replied while still chewing

"That's because you're lectures were about DRAGONS! Of course people would come!" Ruby sated. "Though it was very informative." Everyone gave a small laugh at that, well, all except for Weiss. She was still processing what she was about to do. It began on the third day of the lectures, when Jaune revealed the statistics of the dragon death rations caused by humans. She was shocked to find that most dragons who lived up north were killed because of her families company, whether it was a mining accident, or faulty equipment. She at first wanted to shoot down these accusations and confronted Jaune of the issue, but was more shocked to find that the documents signed had both Ozpin and General Ironwood's signatures written. She skipped out at attending the next day, but was confronted by her partner about the issue. They talked and it came down to the fact that she wanted to apologize. So last night, during the Q and A, she made a formal statement as representing The Schnee Dust Company, and apologized. She should have expected from Jaune talking about forgive and forget that he would accept the apology and wished to move on as friends. Yet something was still nagging at her in the back of her mind. She wanted to do more for The Arc boy then to just simply apologize. Although she only knew him for a week, she new of his fascination for archeology. She called her father and asked of something as so she could give to Jaune as a token of their mistreatment of dragon kind, to which her father accepted. In her hands was a medium sized velvet case. She was going to give the contents to him, but a Schnee does not simply give gifts. Not to mention that despite the fact that he lived a sheltered life, she wished he gave Pyrrha the well earned respect she deserved then being considered a simple 'friend'. Weiss took a deep breath and spoke.

"Mr. Arc- Jaune. You know that I have apologized for the blind eye that our family has casted on the deaths of the dragons up north, and I know you have already apologized for it, but we still think- I still think, that you should be gifted something." She then proceeded to pull out the box and present it to the dragon rider, who started to protest.

"Look, I'm flattered by your kind gesture and for going out of your way to get me something, but you must know that we have already settled our differences, so you giving me this gift means I'm going to be in a debt to you you. And to be honest, I don't like being pulled out of work for a favor that might end up being just some simple task." Weiss rolled her eyes and shoved the box forward.

"I get you stand by the idea to forgive and forget, but some people, like me, still feel when a debt is large, we simply can't just say sorry and move on. Now I know you have had a certain passion for the old world of Remnant, and a mining team stumbled upon this in one of the mountains a couple years ago and thought that you would be interested in seeing as to what it may be." Jaune's curiosity got the best of him and decided to accept it with a simple 'thank you' and began to open the box. Everyone peered over and looked into the box. Jaune went slack jawed and wide eyed.

Inside was a large stone statuette of sorts. The base rock was a brick sized rectangle, but was carved into the shape of a...a dragon. The horns and wings were a dead giveaway, and the tail coiled at the base also helped to identify the creature. The face however was flat and humanoid with two silver jewels as eyes. Jaune felt a shudder as to the memories of Scimitar, but it died down as he saw the dormant crystal shard wrapped in the claws of the beast. Awe was all that could describe the emotion Jaune conveyed.

"It's a Totem." He finally said to the group. Everyone was curious as to what he meant. Even Blake had no clue as to the meaning of the artifact.

"What is it exactly?" Ruby finally asked.

"In the old world of Remnant, when the first tribes went to war, those who couldn't fight would put their energy's into totems and give them to their worriers to battle with them." Jaune paused as to think about how to summarize the explanation. "It's an Aura battery." The table was stunned. Being able to store Aura would be a revolutionary discovery in hunting Grimm, if any other combat related purpose. And it seemed as though humans were able to accomplish such feats thousands of years ago. Weiss was the most shocked, as to see such a powerful device now no longer in her possession. "I'll be sure to give this to the twins when I go back to the Citadel, see if they can recreate the device. Looks like I owe you one now, Ice Queen. And honestly I don't care anymore. Thank you." She simply smiled. Ren was curious enough to ask a sertan and overlooked questioned.

"Does it even work?" the lotus asked. Jaune looked at him and then at the totem. Jaune closed his eyes and cupped the device in his hands. He concentrated his Aura into his palms and started to expel the energies. The crystal glowed a white-gold and the jewel eyes shimmered. The light died down, but the crystal stayed active as Jaune opened his eyes and placed the totem on the table, taking in a deep breath.

"That answer your question?" They all started to laugh until the bell finally rang for class to begin. Jaune, not having enough time to return to his dorm, decided to simply place the totem back in the case and brought it with him to class. Jaune and the rest of their group moved their way through the halls till finally they reached there first class with Professor Port. He set the case under the desk and sat next to his partner. Port did what Jaune had warned Yang about: gave a lecture. He turned back and saw her face in the desk with 'z's coming from her head. He inspected the whole class to find that most of the kids were either resting, talking to each other, on there Scroll's or preparing for the next class. He saw his partner looking at the schematics of her weapons via Scroll, and Jaune decided to bust out his journal and the totem for documentation. However, he kept on listening to Port speak and picked up a few tips already. The old Huntsmen seemed experienced in retelling his tales of hunting down Grimm. The only thing that stopped him was a broken leg that could not be easily fixed. Jaune remembered when Ozpin told him about how he retired so he wouldn't loose his friends. What's that why Port retired, too? As Jaune retrieved the Totem, he saw it still glowing. Good, he thought, because it means it can keep a charge. He pulled his Scroll out and saw he had drained almost half his supply already. He started to look over and saw that engraved in the base were ancient ruins. To many, this was a dead language that was forgotten. Well, The Dragon Riders never forgot, and Jaune simply had to look at it long enough to translate the text.

 _With great Fear, we give you greater Strength._ Jaune was remembered when Ozpin confronted him when he was a child. How it all seemed to fit together. He grinned and went back to work.

Port ended his lectures and gave the class a 2,000 word essay on battle strategies the students have used in the past. For Jaune, it was easier said than done as he took the case under his arm and left the room. The rest of his team, however.-

"This is so UNFAIR! How could he make us write so much!" Nora was blaring through the halls.

"You know, I'm always willing to help out. After all, I am your team leader." Jaune said. Nora beamed up and looked to her leader.

"Really Jaune!" The knight and lotus both chuckled at this.

"Of course, Nora. We can all work together at some point on this." His team seemed to like the idea. Pyrrha smiled yet again at the boy's kindness. They then shuffled into the next class. The class he was worried about. History with Doctor Oobleck. Jaune knew little to nothing on the history of The Kingdoms, and this would actually be a learning experience for him. On the first day of lectures, he gave a brief history on dragons and their interactions on humanity. Right when the lecture ended, he was assaulted by a green flash and met Oobleck for the first time. Jaune gifted him one of the largest and most useful History books from Eclipse Academy. He never once seened a teacher cry, so it was a first for him. He took a seat next to his partner and placed the case on the desk, and this time the teacher was intrigued.

"Mr Arc, what exactly is that in your possession?" Oobleck stated. Jaune looked at him and simply smiled as he lifted the lid and revealed the totem. Even behind his glasses, Jaune saw his eye light up. "Remarkable! The craftsmanship is exquisite, yet the age of the stone depicts, hundreds, if not thousands of years since it was carved! Where did you get this?"

"It was a gift from Weiss Schnee. A very generous gift I must say." Jaune looked back and was replied by a small smile and a dash of pink on her cheeks from the heiress. Oobleck motioned to see it out of the box, and Jaune pulled it out and held it to let the teacher examiner.

"Do you know what it says at the bottom?" The rest of Jaunes friends leaned in to see if he did. The knight smiled.

"With great Fear, we give greater Strength. These were supposedly given to warriors when fighting other tribes in the old world." Jaune stated. The group was impressed and Oobleck was grinning wildly.

"Well Mr Arc, you must educate me more on this new world we live in some more. Now, everyone take your seats!" The teacher zoomed off and Jaune placed the artifact in the case under his desk.

"You never told us you could read ruins?" Pyrrha said for the group.

"Well, you never asked." He simply replied.

"Well no one else can. At least no one in The Kingdoms." Weiss stated. He simply shrugged it off and offered to teach them how to read it some other time. The class began and Jaune managed to keep up with the Doctors rants and was engulfed in the vast and grand history of the rest of Remnant. Jaune was surprised that Oobleck was already incorporating dragon history into the class, as seen from today's lesson on giving a summary of the history of the world, and he included the First Dragon Rider in the timeline. Once in awhile he would ask a student a random question about an event, and while Jaune was writing everything in his journal, Oobleck ambushed him.

"Jaune!" Oobleck said with enthusiasm. The leader jolted upright and flung his pen aside, causing a course of laughter. "What was the advantage the Faunas had over the general when he attacked the aisles at night?" Jaune thought about it more logically then historically. He knew about Faunas history enough, but realized the most simple answer came from a something everyone should know.

"Was it Nightvision? Because if so, then that must have been the dumbest general in the army to this day." The class erupted in laughter, and Jaune now noticed Velvet in the room. She smiled brightly at him, and he looked to see Blake also give the same expression along with a nod. Oobleck tried keeping a straight face, but a smirk could be seen being formed.

"Correct Jaune, as at that time the knowledge of the Faunas Nightvision was already known." Everyone seemed to giggle. All except two students. They both were part of team CRDL. Cardin Winchester was a descendant of the general being mocked in the lesson, and started to gain a distaste for the Arc boy more and more. He didn't go to the lectures he gave, through his team did on his behalf. He hated Faunas for the past battles that have occurred with his family involved. He realized he would have to confront the boy and give some 'advise'.

The second student, however, was not angry in silent, but shocked. He had heard the name of Jaune Arc before. Many years ago. He at first thought it to be some crazy coincidence that the proclaimed Dragon Rider had the same name as his greatest rival, but as to what transpired just know, with the tactical deduction to conclude the statement put the last nail in the coffin. This WAS the Jaune Arc he remembered sparing with through debates and riddles. A smile crept on the boy's face. Since Jane had not confronted him yet, it meant he had not noticed his presence. He would have the advantage of making the first move. Soon, Jaune Arc would remember the name of Dove Bronzewing. Dove in thought, laughed at himself as to his next plan of action would be.

Lunch began and our group of heroes were mainly talking about the ruin letters that Jaune gave to his friends to look at. He explained that most dragon tribes can't read comment word, but can read ruins, so the riders were all taught how to understand the letters to communicate with tribes who also speak ancient Dragon Tongue. The leader himself had retreated to put the Totem back in his dorm for safety reasons, and simply left his journal for them all to look at. The book was facing the RWBY side of the table, as they looked at the four pages of lettering, Yang decided to look at the rest of the Journal instead.

"Yang! This is Jaune's private Journal! We can't simply look through it without his permission!" Ruby said as her older sister began to flip through the pages.

"Jaune left us with the whole book, Rubes. That means he's not ashamed of the whole contents to have said when he gave it to us to not look at anything else. I think he wanted us to look." Yang stated.

"Or he simply forgot to warn us." Blake said as she began to take Ruby's side on the issue. However, the two teams shut there mouths as they saw the contents of the book. On one page was a simple yet detailed drawing of what the group recognized as a baby Luna, chasing some kind of bird. Nora giggled at how cute he looked and Blake smiled at the memory of the youth of the dragon companion.

The next page held a photo that was taped to the paper. It looked faded, but still detailed. In the photo where two humans, four dragons, a wolf faunas and a...robot? They also saw the dragon that was behind the robot was also mechanical and cybernetic in nature. The two humans both held out a golden dragon egg with a star etched into the side, while the faunas and robot held a silver egg with a matching star on it's face. Heach bipedal being had a corresponding dragon. The far left had the first human and his dragon. He looked to be as young as 12 in the picture, with a missing tooth from his ear to ear grin. His shaggy blond hair was blown back a bit and he wore a set of paladin like chainmail. As they looked closer, they realized that the dragon behind the boy was in fact a younger and smaller Luna. Releasing this,and the fact this was Jaune's journel, they concluded the boy was in fact a young Jaune Arc.

To the right was a taller boy, who seemed to be about the age as them, around 17. He has a clean cut of dark blue hair, that looked to have grown naturally instead of being dyed. Blake remembered Neptune while looking at the second human's hair. He wore a rugged outdoors outfit with a safari vest, cargo pants, and handkerchief around his neck. His right hand was placed on top of the gold egg, while the other grabbed onto his weapon, a long white lance with panel lines to show its transformation capabilities. His face showed signs of stubble and his chocolate brown eyes took an expression of determination. Companing with a smirk, he showed the facade of the party cat of the group. Behind him, was a thin and slim dragon. It's horns curved around like goat horns and fins grew from all over the body. Unlike Luna who had a separate set of limbs for wings, this dragon's wings collapsed into its forearms. It's long and thin neck crept around the boy's left shoulder. It seemed that while he was holding the lance, he was simultaneously giving a fist bump to the robot.

The reason they knew he was a robot was that he was a simple dull grey from the top to the bottom of his whole body, but showed no definition in terms of wearing clothes. That was except the obvious bomber jacket he wore, with white stripes going down the sleeves and around his waistline. He had rivets and lights running through his form, and it all came to his head. A simple, almost manikin looking in design, with two lines of light going from the top of his head to meet his eyes, which were blocked by a pair of rectangular sunglasses. He seemed to had articulated eyebrows and mouth as he had a wide smile and his brows were raised above his shades. While his right hand was fist bumping the blue haired boy, the right hand cupped the silver egg. His look was that of trying to be human, while also being different. Behind him was his robot dragon. It matched the armature-manikin look of it's rider as took a two leg stance on it's hind legs. Two thin forearms jutted from the chest. The wings were less like dragon wings and more like….jet wings. The tail wiped in the background revealing a set of tailwinds at the end. Thrusters were attached to the back, while between was the outline of a cockpit. The group stifled a laugh as they saw the dragon dawn a similar set of glasses as it's rider.

Finally came the last of, what they now concluded, the Dragon Riders. A tall girl who matched the height of both the blue haired boy and the robot, with dirty blond hair coming down to her shoulders. She topped her head with a simple brown cowboy hat, with two silver wolf ears poking out the top. Her eyes shined green like Pyrrha's, but had a yellow shade to them. Her outfit matched with the hat as she wore chaps, belt, suspenders and chest straps with knee high cowboy boots. The reason for the belt and straps, was to hold all the guns on her person. Revolvers, hand cannons and some shotguns on her back gave the impression of gunslinger to the group. On her left cheek was a tattooed bullet. Something was written on the side, but they couldn't make it out. A long and fluffy tail hugged her left thigh as she held the silver egg with her right hand while holstering a long hunting rifle in the other. Behind er stood a long, serpent like dragon. It's yellow hide made it's green eyes pop. A thin mane of hair hugged the head with four thin horns coming from atop of her head. A saddle along with multiple bindings wrapped the body of the beast so it could hold… more guns. The pair seemed like a walking assault force. The girl gave a hearty and toothy grin with a rifle round between her teeth.

The group all stood together in a victorious fashion. The two teams read the inscription written on the page itself in bold letters:

 **Team JASN Unite!** Was all it said in thick black ink.

"Didn't Jaune say that he was part of another team before?" Ruby spoke up.

"Yeah, I remember mentioning it once before, but I never thought it was a hunter team like all of ours." Ren replied. They all looked at the picture one last time before turning the page.

The next page made them agap. The simplest description of the drawing was, well, a castle in the sky. A large structure with towers and houses, sky docks and a lot of dragons flying around in the mist and clouds around it. The grown could be seen and the recognizable Beacon Tower was seen below. The scene was night and the settlement glowed in the dark skies. What made them take a double take was the label. On the bottom corner of the page was written:

 _The Citadel._ The only person not fazed by the image was Blake, who actually looked happy to see the picture. The rest of the group did not know how to process the fact that the city that both Jaune and Blake harold from could...fly! The group then shot back to reality when an audible 'Ahem' interrupted their investigations. Jaune stood holding his lunch while standing over the seven teens. Yang slammed the book closed and slid it forward, but some people had questions.

"Do you really live in a flying CASTLE!" Nora blurted. Jaune smiled and rolled his eyes.

"It's technically a flying city now, but yes, I live in a flying castle." Nora and even Ruby beamed with awe.

"Blake, how could you not tell your partner you LIVED in a FLYING CITY!" Yang looked at her partner with accusing eyes. Blake sunk a little under her gaze and simply said.

"You never asked." They all rolled there eyes and went back to questioning Jaune.

"So, whose Team JASN?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune went wide eyed and swallowed his food, and started to explain.

"Team JASN was formed of Me, my first partner Arnold Azul, Spencer Spector and his partner Nim Thorne Root. We all worked together at Eclipse Academy and for some reason, I was chosen as team leader even though I was 13 being in charge of 17 year olds."

"It's ok, Jaune. Remember, I'm 15 and team leader. I bet you were good." Ruby smiled.

"Some say I was the best. They tell me my greatest weapon on my person is my mind, which I use well to my advantage. About a month after I graduated, It was announced that I was going to Beacon Academy and my team sent me off with a salute and wished me good luck. Last I heard, the three were sent to Vacuo to help build a settlement for some Crimson Dragons." He had a sad look on his face. "I miss them. They helped build me up and made me who I am today. Without them, I would have been lost." Pyrrha reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You will always have us Jaune." She gave a warm smile. Jaune grinned at her and the group resumed lunch. And so the day went on. Combat class was really to prepare them for The end of the week and the first round of fighting. Goodwitch also announced that The Vytal Festival and Tournament was being held at Beacon this spring and they were planning on teaching students how to fight each other. They said that at students from the other schools would be arriving soon and even said that teams from Eclipse Academy would participate as well. Jaune smiled at the fact that the lost civilization was already being welcomed into the activities of Remnant.

The rest of the week went by with nothing else happening. Jaune talked to his family and would take his team out for rides on Luna on their free time, while training with them at other points in the day. Finally, the end of the week rolled around, and that meant the first rounds of combat. Jaune and his team stood by as they saw the randomizer spin till it landed on Jaune Arc vs Cardin Winchester. Cardin had started to pester Jaune throughout the week. Bumping into him in the halls and confronting him outside of class. He would at first approach as a friend, but when the conversation went south, Jaune would end it with either a warning or simply walked off. Cardin was getting annoyed that he was failing to get under the Arc's skin, but now he had a chance to beat the arrogant lizard rider into submission.

There teams wished them luck and sent them into the arena. Goodwitch came and set the rules accordingly and watched the two fighters exchange. She stepped out of the arena and a loud thump was heard outside. The class turned to see Luna staring at the fighters from outside the window. Jaune assured everyone that he would not intervene in the fight, and that they could continue. Glynda nodded and signaled the fight to begin.

The two began to simply circle each other within the ring. Cardin's knuckles turned white as he gripped his mace tighter. Jaune flicked his wrist so that his sword scraped the ground, creating sparks. His plan was to startle Cardin and make him go offensive, and raised his shield to block his attack. However, Cardin did not take the bait and caught Jaune with his shield raised. They kept circling till Cardin had enough as he positioned the mace to his side and lunged forward, smashing against Jaune's left that was narrowly blocked by his shield. Jaune used his opponent's opening as an advantage and started to hack at his exposed side. Cardin reared in pain and backed off. Jaune raised his shield, but was caught off guard when Cardin merely stepped away and went for his left again, this time hitting home and launching Jaune to the side. The knight stumbled, but kept his footing and began to think of a new strategy.

" _He seems to only be able to do damage at close range, much like me. However he has to have distance in order for the head of the mace to hit. As long as i'm right in his face, the only thing he can really do block. The problem there is that if I use my shield to get up close, my defence is lowered and he'll get my side like he just did. However, my sword is dangerous till it reaches the hilt, so I'm going to simultaneously back him off from attacking while hacking at his sides again."_

Jaune decided to put his thoughts to the test as he charged with his sword out, making Cardin think he was going to attack, but right when he was going to hit, he raised his shield and bashed against Cardin's block. With his opponent now confused, Jaune took the time to cut at Cardin's left arm. They weren't exchanging killing blows, merely hatching at their Aura. Cardin pushed away and kicked at Jaune's shield to get some distance. They were too far apart for Cardin to bring down his mace, so Jaune thought on doing what he just did, but blocking with his sword and bashing Cardin's sides. As he moved up to face him, Cardin pressed a button on his mace that caused the top to open up to reveal an open barrel. A trigger popped out and he fired at Jaune's open chest, sending the knight flying back. He dropped his sword and it landed on one of the far walls. Jaune stared at the monitor. 25% left on his Aura while Cardin was at 35%. He decided to buy out his secret weapon.

Jaune used his empty hand and pulled in the sholder strap on his left shoulder, attached to the back pack. The whole sack rotated around to his chest so the zippers were easily assessable. He unzipped a pocket and shoved his hand in and pulled out a brick sized object that glowed. The Totem. His friends all released gasps as they realized what he was doing. The totem glowed and eventually the light spread all over Jaune's body, till it stopped completely and Jaune placed the totem back in his bag and positioned it back. The teams looked at the board and saw Jaune's Aura shoot up from 25% all the way to 75%. RWBY and the rest of JNPR were cheering on for Jaune. Pyrrha watched as her partner and leader used such resourcefulness and managed to come out on top.

Cardin was shocked and was caught in a daze as Jaune took the first lead and clashed his sword against the hilt of the mace, sliding the blade till it got caught in between the spikes of the head. It was a tug of war to see who could disarm their opponent first. Cardin looked back at the board and saw that Jaune had removed 10% of Cardin's Aura with the sudden hit, and one goodmore would put him in the red. He focused all he could into pulling the sword out of the rider's hands.

Jaune was doing the same as he pulled upwards to drag the staff part out of his enemy's grasp. He started to think about what he was feeling at that moment. Fear. He was afraid of letting his team down. His friends down. Fear makes people strong. He thought back to Ozpin and his old team and then Pyrrha. She had confronted him the day before the Q and A section and saw he was afraid to go out there. She told him that without fear, nothing gets done around the world. Jaune realized what he was. Brave. Brave is a term to describe those who use fear to make them stronger. He never felt good complimenting himself, but this time he liked being considered brave. He looked into the eyes of The Prince of The Shadows and lived to tell the tale, even though he may never tell it. He new he wa brave. He focused his Aura into his arm and with the second wind he got from the totem, he pulled the mace from Cardin's hands in a spinning motion. The mace hit the ground in the distance and using the flat part to the blade, Jaune slapped Cardin's face, sending him into the red. Goodwitch stepped in and called the match. The crowd cheered at Jaune's victory.

Two people, however, had no reaction. Blake watched the fight for the most part, but she went and eye'd Cardin's team. Her eyes landed on a boy with dirty blond hair, wearing light brown paladin armor and a broad sword at his side. His eyes seemed almost closed, but the real expression came from his mouth as he smiled at Jaune. Blake remembered Dove from her childhood. He seemed to not care about Faunas, but not the way Jaune said it. When Jaune says he doesn't care, he means that he thinks that they are all equals and that those who have souls are the same as anyone else with one. When Dove said it, he meant he didn't care if they existed or not. He never saw the Faunas really contribute anything to society and history, saying if the Faunas were never there to be slaves, then they would have used humans instead. She did not know if he recognized her, but she thought that maybe he doesn't even remember her either. Yet he remembers Jaune alright, as he had on his confrontation smile. She hated that smile.

Glynda stepped into the ring to quartic there fighting maneuvers. Cardin decided to respond to a elephant in the room.

"He cheated! He pulled out that magic rock and got his Aura back! That can't be in the rules, can it!"

"Although I am curious as to what Mr Arc did do, he did however follow the rules, as in he used his local resources. You, Mr Winchester, showed potential at first, as when Mr. Arc antagonized you at the beginning, you held your ground and waited for him to break. However, you eventually led into his trap as he both blocked and attacked you when you charged. And though you did land some hits on him and surprised him with the Dust shot, you still were caught of guard by Jaune's second wind. Maybe you should expect your enemy to do more. After all, Mr. Arc does have bags attached to his uniform."

"What are telling me to do, expect the unexpected?" Cardin replied.

"As a matter of fact I am." She then turned to Jaune with a look that was ready to tear into him. "Mr Arc, although you showed great swordsmanship as well as defeating Mr Winchester, you still struggled to keep up with his attacks. You may raise your shield first, but you want to use your sword for the most part. Offensive is where your strengths lie, while your defense needs some work. I know you have already attended a combat school much like Beacon, but we can't rely on dragons to fight in all our battles." Jaune knew she was right. Although many could not deny the fact that Jaune was great at using his sword, his shield would just be used as a big hand to slap people with. He mainly learned to trust his defense to Luna in battle, as Jaune simply slashed and bashed. He was fighting less like a knight and more of a worrier, only caring to defeat the enemy and not protecting himself. His partner saw this and thought she could help him use his shield more efficiently.

Jaune shook Cardin's hand and Goodwitch called for the next pair to enter the ring. When he returned to his team, he was greeted by a big hug from his partner and pats on the back from everyone else. The group watched as others fought till class ended. Yang ended up fighting Sky Lark and they had to peel him off the ground afterwards. As the group were exiting, Nora suggested to celebrate there first week of school they should have a slumber party. The group agreed and made their way to their dorms. As they walked, Dove began the process of initiating the next round of battling him and his rival shall partake in.


	7. The Truth Is Found

Jaune was walking down an ally in Vale, stress in his gaze. He wasn't just mad, he was upset at his friends. He was disappointed. It all stemmed from what happened a few hours ago when Nora decided to hold a sleepover in their dorm with Team RWBY. The night started out simple and innocent like. Well, not really.

The two teams decided that the night should be spent in Team JNPR's room as it was labeled co-ed already. Jaune was currently in the bathroom freshening up for the night. He took a look at his side and saw a faded spot where a small bruise formed from Cardin's attacks. He felt lucky to have brought the totem with him to the fight. Without it, he surely would have been defeated and most likely, humiliated. He had gotten out of the shadow and put on a basic t-shirt with sweatpants.

He walked out and saw that Ren was busy making some snacks for everyone, such as chips, grapes, and in the stove, fresh pizza. Ren, much like Jaune, had dressed for the night, as he wore a tank top with exercise shorts. Sitting at the counter, Nora was 'reading' a weapons magazine, but in reality she was staring at Ren. Mainly at his shorts. Nora was in pajama pants and her standard 'boop' shirt.

Jaune walked over to his quarter of the room and grabbed a small copper cube with coin size holes in each face off his dresser. He turned to see his partner putting her hair in her standard ponytail. She wore a simple baggy t-shirt with her symbol plastered right on the front. She wore short shorts, so it looked like she was simply wearing the shirt.

"You should let your hair down more. You look beautiful without the ponytail." He said with no hesitation. She turned back to Jaune with a touch of pink on her face with a sparkle in her eye. Jaune realized what he said and became beat red."I-I-I-I don't think you look bad with the pony tail, but y-y-you look good without it. Really good I-I-I dare say. Well, I mean-you-are….I'm just going to help Ren." He zoomed into the kitchen and left a giggling, blushing Pyrrha on her bed. Ren and Nora saw the whole interaction and couldn't help but interrogate him.

"You can help by either making a bowl of chips, or you can tell us what you like about Pyrrha." Ren said. Nora began to giggle uncontrollably and Jaune blushed harder as he placed the cube on the counter and grabbed the chips and a bowl.

"Come on, Fearless leader, you can talk to your second in command about this stuff." Nora replied.

"Nora, you know that the order of leadership is Pyrrha, Ren, Luna then you, right? And that back there was just me being my kind hearten self, but with my brain turned off." Nora scowled at her place in the order of things while Ren simply rolled his eyes. Knocking came from the door and Jaune took it as a way to escape the awkward atmosphere. Jaune opens the door and team RWBY stood in there nightwear.

Yang and Ruby wore similar outfits to Nora's, with there symbol's printed on there pants. Blake wore the standard kimono she would wear as a kid, with gold flowers printed onto the silk clothes. Weiss was in a knee high nightgown with stockings, Snowflakes printed all over the fabric making her look like a snowglobe. They all had pillows and blankets in tow, and Jaune stepped aside to let them in. The group sat in a circle and ate while sharing gossip. Jaune began to tune out, but was pulled back when Yang pulled out an empty glass bottle from, Dust knows where.

"I believe there is no better way to test each other's trust is with a good game of Truth or Dare." Ruby rolled her eyes, but everyone was interested in playing. Jaune quickly thought of an idea. He ran over to the window and opened it to stick out his head and whistled. They rest of the group was curious as to what he was upto, but they were quickly answered when a long neck and slim, horned head slinked up to it's shoulders through the opening.

"Dragon eye's can see into the soul and sense emotions. They can also see lies, and thought Luna would make an excellent lie detector." Luna rolled his eyes and sunk his head into a bowl of pretzels. Weiss spoke up.

"I believe we should set up some ground rules first." The group nodded. "We all get one pass and dares stay in the room. Understood." Everyone nodded. Yang was a little bummed, but went with it anyhow. The group settled and prepared to play. Yang spun first and it landed on Nora.

"Ok, HammerHead, truth or dare?" Yang said.

"Dare, hit me with all you got." Yang thought for a second and then lit up with mischief and delight.

"Nora, I dare you to eat one of Ren's socks" The group busted out into laughter, except for Ren and Nora. Ren was scared what Nora might do, and Nora thought if it was worth a pass. She got up, walked over to Ren's corner, and pulled out a sock from Ren's dresser, and was about to scarf it down, when she thought of an idea and grinned. She skipped over to Luna like a kid and said:

"Luna, can you cook this for me?" She held the sock out to her left and a small stream of flames licked around the sock till it was burnt and cold crumble to the touch. She then cupped the fabric piece and crumpled it and swallowed the charred embers. Jaune was impressed at her thinking and Yang was upset that she was cheated out. Nora walked back to the circle and spun the bottle and landed on Jaune. She smiled madly. "Jaune, truth or dare."

"Dare, 'cause why not." He simply replied.

"I dare you to take your shirt off." Most of the female audience blushed at the idea. Pyrrha seemed the brightest of the group. Ren had a worried expression on his face as he stared at Jaune. Jaune nodded in response to Ren's concern, almost saying he was ready. The knight peeled his shirt off and the group gasped. The girls all saw the thick scars that ran down his chest. Nora's expression changed to regret as she seemed to have made a grave error and failed at her previous intentions. "Oh. Jaune I'm sorry I just-" He started to laugh and waved her worries away.

"This happened years ago. Let's just say-" He looked over to Luna, who failed to meet his gaze, and continued."-Luna and I had our disagreements in the beginning. We got into an argument, and he landed a pretty big hit. Dragon Claws cause wounds in Aura, so the wound heals, but still scars. He's never laid a tallen on me ever since, right bud?" Luna perked up and layed his head on top of Jaune's. The group relaxed and decided to keep playing. The bottle spun and landed on Weiss. "Truth or Dare, princess?" She rolled her eyes and responded.

"Dare." Jaune shot a huge grin and ran back to the counter and went back to the circle holding the copper cube. Blake's eyes shot open.

"How do you still have that!? Didn't Garnet take it from you?" Jaune simply smiled and moved to sit in front of Weiss.

"This is a Finger Gear. I got it from Vacuo and in some places it's...outlawed. The point is that it tests the reflexes. You stick your finger in the hole and press the button before the hole closes on your finger. If you get caught, then you press another button, but it resets all your progress." He tosses it to her. "I dare you to solve it." He said smugly. Weiss looked at the cube and scoffed.

"This is child's play. You think I ca-AHHHHHH!" She screeched out as her pinky was caught in the first hole. She began to tear up, but remembered the trick to get her finger out. She shook her hand after freeing it. Eight small beads of blood welled up in all sides of her finger. She looked over to Jaune in horror and was met with a devious grin. "Pass." She tossed the cube back at Jaune and nursed her finger. Jaune simply started to complete the cube on his own while she spun the bottle. The bottle stopped and Weiss looked at Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, truth or dare?" The champion thought.

"Truth." Weiss smiled.

"Who do you have a crush on?" The room went silent. Pyrrha went red and turned to face Luna. He seemed unfazed. He already knew. She took a deep breath and said:

"Pass." An amount of 'Oos' were heard. Because she said pass, it not only meant she had a crush, but it was someone they knew. The bottle spun and landed on Ruby. "Ruby Rose, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you kissed a boy before?" She turned bright red like Pyrrha's hair and shuddered under her older sister's gaze. The blonde brawler was curious as to what her sister was doing behind her back.

"No, OK." Luna was unfazed, meaning she was telling the truth. Ruby answered honestly and spun the bottle, landing back on Jaune. "Jaune, truth or dare?" He looked up from his now complete Finger Gear.

"Dare. I have no fear." Ruby thought about it and then got an idea.

"Show us more from your journal." Everyone perked up at the idea. Jaune sighed and walked over and received his book. She shivered and picked one of his hoodies to put over his bare chest. Nora said shirts, not hoodies. He turned back and saw the group all huddled together, as if it was story time. He chuckled and handed the reaper his book while picking up dishes from dinner.

Ruby opened the book up from where they left off and started to turn through the pages. The page was covered in architectural designs for an old stone building, covered in ruins. It looked like some kind of where house. The next page held a cartoon of Luna as a baby again, but was looking up at a large, two legged dragon with one eye and a mane of autumn colored feathers. The taller dragon also looked older and, disappointed at Luna, who had a word bubble coming from his mouth saying 'Mamma' and had stars in his eyes.

The next page held another taped photo. It looked like a family portrait of sorts, as all ten of the people in the photo had a strange resemblance to Jaune. The strange part was, not everyone was human. From the far right sitting on one of the arms of the couch everyone was sitting on, was a pair of twins who looked no older then them at seventeen. One in blue and the other in purple sweaters with what they assumed were their names 'Jenn' & 'Jill'. Next to them, sitting on the couch were two older men who were in 40's grumbling on the couch and rolling there eyes mid picture. The man on the left was taller, daughter, and some thought older than the man to his right. He had a thick, blonde beard with grey streaks. He wore a similar sweater with the name 'Michael' sewn into the chest. The shorter man had a long mullet that worked and sideburns. Three lines were on each cheek of his face, and wore thick glasses that actually obscured his eyes with the glare. Though, they could tell they were rolling due to the raised eyebrows. The feature that caught them was from atop his head, was a pair of lion ears that were twitching and laid flat on his head. Simultaneously, a long tail with a fur tip swayed on his lap as he sat cross legged. 'Alex' was sewn into the sweater he wore. Next to the men was a very beautiful women who was holding Michael's hand. A gold band was seen on both their hands. She wore an amazing smile as she waved to the camera. Joyce was her name. Next to her was a tall woman in her twenties. Thick sunglasses were on her face and she looked to the left a bit and was waving of to the side. Dirty blonde like the rest of the girls in the pitcher, but was cut to her ears. She also tore the sleeves from her sweater, revealing massive biceps that made Yang jealous. Garnet. Next to her were two girls, one on the others lap. The older one had long bangs as well as Lion ears along with the girl on her lap. Angle and Gonna. Finally, on the left arm were two girls who were horse riding the couch. Crystal and Sydney. The bottom caption said:

 _Merry Dustmas Jaune! From your family, and we wish you luck on your away mission with JASN._ The group looked over to the next page and saw another picture, though it had little to do with the last one. The picture held five kids, all around nine, except one boy, who was about twelve. The tall boy had short cut red hair, with sun glasses and had bull horns come out of his head with a matched tail wrapped around his shorts. Next to his right were two boys who looked like they were best friends. One had bright neon blue hair, while the other had blond hair with a monkey tail wrapped the blue haired kid's neck. To the bull Faunus left were none other than younger versions of Jaune and Blake, who hugged each other tightly. Blake wore a hoodie with the hood up and was smiling uncharacteristically wide. Red lines went down her's and Jaune's cheeks as they had cried before taking the picture. Jaune's right hand was in a cast and the bandages on his knuckles were turned pink. The group took in the picture of the gang of kids and saw no caption. No names. Blake shed a tear as she looked at the group.

"I miss those guys." They all turned to see Jaune looking over their shoulders. "When I was 8, Blake and I spent a year in Vacuo with my sister, Garnet. When we were there we met those guys. The monkey Faunus is Sun Wukong, and the blue haired kid is Neptune Vasilias. Those two went and started to train to become hunters. Last I heard they got into combat school. The guy in the middle is Adam. He never told me his last name, but he was all about Faunus rights and helped form the early version of The White Fang." Everyone froze.

"You mean he was a terrorist?" Weiss said as she turned an accusing eye to Jaune.

"What? No! He was only part of the peaceful protesting. I mean the dude was strong, but never a monster." Blake started to tear up some more. She knew the truth about Adam. About the reason The White Fang became a terrorist group. She couldn't find the strength to tell Jaune, though. All she did was weep.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was a terrorist. A men change when there views are threatened, and Faunas change twice as fast." Weiss said. Blake went from crying to fuming.

"And what supports your claims?" She said coldly.

"Have you seen The White Fang lately? They robbed one of my family's trains and have bombed more than seven government buildings. There monsters, that's what." Blake shot up and faced Weiss with tears running down her eyes.

"Hey, everyone, Knock it off! This is supposed to be a party we're having." Jaune stated in an authoritative voice. "Weiss, that was uncalled for. Faunas are more human than you think. Calling them monsters just further divides us apart. And in this world, we need allies." Weiss looked down in shame. Jaune, however, wasn't finished. He turned to Blake, his face softened, but not much. "Blake, you and I both know that the Schnee family hasn't been the kindest to Faunas workforce, but can you blame them? I mean, The reason they treat Faunas so poorly is because they are attacked by The White Fang, and the reason The White Fang attacks is because of how the Schnee family treats there Faunas workers. It's a cycle, and you and I are here to brake it." Blake looked down. She knew he was right. The room was quiet and everyone hung their heads. Jaune sighed and grabbed his training bag that had an extra pair of clothes inside and took hiss Scroll towards the door. "I'm going out. Be back in a few hours or so. Luna, stay with them tonight. I'll be fine." Before anyone could protest, he was gone. Weiss was the most broken of the group. She wanted to honor her family name, but at the same time, she never wanted to grow to become the same person as her father. Even if he gave the totem to Jaune, it was to simply gain political credit with there new customers. She never really cared about Faunas before her father started to feed her the stories of The White Fang killing hundreds. She once again said something she never enjoyed saying.

"Blake, I'm sorry about that. It's just, my father has taught me to look at Faunas like that. I never really have thought for myself up until now, so i'm really sorry if I ever offended you." Blake looked up, and once again cried, by Weiss joined her as they hugged. Blake trusted her. After all, Luna wasn't reacting to what she said. The mood lightened and they decided to give Jaune his space and went back to playing truth or dare without the blonde. Pyrrha was worried, though, but thought to ask him later about his problems.

Jaune was walking through an ally in Vale. He didn't know where he was going. He simply just wanted to get out of there. He hated seeing people argue, let alone his friends. He kept on walking when he heard a whistle. He was at the end of the alley and turned back. A slim boy with dirty blonde hair with a broadsword at his side walked up to Jaune.

"Mr Arc, it has been a long time hasn't it." Jaune squinted at the boy, then shot his eye's open.

"Dove?" Dove smiled in response. Jaune was about to embrace him, but remembered the roles they played, as it seemed Dove was already in character. "Mr Brawnswing, it has been a while." Jaune said in a smooth and cold voice.

"Far too long, Arc, and when we're going to tell me about your...dragons?"

"In the future, to be sure."

"Well, I guess I have to work harder in finding what your greatest secret is." Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"And who is it to say that my greatest secret was the dragons?"

"Please, your greatest secret is something only you know, not anyone else." Jaune smiled at his reasoning.

"Shall we make up lost time over some coffee and a game of chess?" Jaune said as he raised his hand towards the street.

"I think we shall." The two walked and bantered. Jaune was no longer stressed. He was now being entertained by his greatest nemesis. And it had been a while.

"Ok, since Jaune never spun the bottle after I dared him, I think either I should spin again, or someone else spin." With no reply, Nora reached out and spun the bottle till it landed on Blake.

"Blake, truth or dare?" Nora questioned.

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Jaune?" Everyone was expecting Blake to blush and fidget, but she was more stone faced then Ren, with a new found smile on her face.

"We did date for a while when we were younger, but called our relationship off after my family left The Citadel. We're just friend now." Nora, Yang and Pyrrha's mouths were agape. They then heard a low grumble and saw Luna eying Blake. Now she broke into a blush. "Ok, so maybe I still like him. I mean, who wouldn't? He's handsome and kind and stand up for...my beliefs with me. He can fight battles with you, but always tries to find the diplomatic route out of it all." She stated with a 'Hmph' and looked over to Luna, who had a smirk on his muzzle. Blake reached out and spun the bottle and landed on Ren. "Truth or dare, Ren?"

"Truth."

"Why do you dye the one streak of your hair pink?"

"Because my older brother would prank me when I was little by dying my whole head pink, so to prevent it, I started to dye the streak, to show I liked it. And over time, I started to like it. I think it fits." He softly smiled. Nora smiled with him and she watched him spin the bottle. It rotated around and landed on Yang.

"DARE! DARE! DARE!" She started chanting. Ren held a small smile.

"I dare you to kiss Luna on the lips." Yang's eyes shot open.

"WHAAAAAAT!" She blared out. Ren did not move. A cackling could be heard as Luna seemed to start wheezing with laughter. Yang scowled and marched over towards the reptile. Luna stopped and stared Yang strait in the eye. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips and moved forward….And was met with a long and slimy tongue. Saliva covered her face as Luna licked her from chin to brow. The room bursted out laughing and saw Yang scoop spit out of her eyes. She stared back to find the window empty and Luna retreating. Yang walked over and kicked the bottle into motion till it landed on Pyrrha. "Truth or dare, champ?"

"I'd say dare."

"I dare you to kiss Ren." Pyrrha went wide eyed. She already used her pass and clearly Yang just wanted to get back at Ren, who at the moment was getting drilled by a death-glare from Nora. Pyrrha walked up and planted a soft kiss on top of his head.

"You said to kiss him. Never said where." Yang rolled her eyes.

"For some reason this game is more boring without another guy." She replied. "We should just go back and look at Jaune's book." Yang reached out and pulled the journal back out. The others wanted to object, but they realized they wanted to know more. So the descended into the world of The Dragon Rider while he was away.

"Haven't played with an actually decent player in awhile, so you can understand my rustiness." Dove commented. They had finished their second game, with two wins for Jaune. Jaune rolled his eyes.

"You call this rusty? Hate to have seen you in your prime." They shared a smirked chuckle and both took swigs of their coffees. They hadn't intended that there banter had made an audience who enjoyed the comradery between the two. Jaune played white and moved his knight out first as he always did. Dove sighed and simply placed a pond ahead.

"You should learn that a soldier can do a hero's job, just with no attachments when they die."

"Well, the fact that the hero has a motivation and is pressured into winning, causes him to win. Like they say, when you reach your lowest, then everything can never be that bad."

"So you have reached your lowest yet?"

"Soon." Jaune was focusing on the game. He knew Dove's tricks. He would try to aggravate Jaune to distract him. He moved a pond to face Dove's. Dove retaliated by shooting is rook up. Jaune came in and took his pond. First blood. Jaune smiled. Dove rolled his eyes.

"You think every piece you take is a victory. They're ponds. Disposable."

"And what do you suppose we are? A knight or a pond? I mean, we all end up as game pieces to someone, you just have to see the bigger picture." Dove moved a pond into place so if Jaune moved, either the pond takes the piece, or his rook. Jaune sent out a pond. They went back to thinking and drinking as people watched.

Team RWBY and the group of NPR were looking through the Journal Jaune kelp and read as one and out loud the passages.

"Dragons vary in form depending on where the egg is hatched and what kind of dragon the mother was." Ruby said while reading. "A dragon from Vacuo appears much like a serpent, with no real body but instead a long, neck like form that coils and whipps about when flying. Because of this, these dragons are extremely difficult to ride and most have to mount the head or neck of the creature as it's the only stable part when in flight." Pyrrha decided to read the next passage instead.

"Mistral dragons have forms seen in a standard western dragon, all fours with two wings, however these dragons are a bit slimmer and are covered in fins and a set of gills at the back of it's neck, allowing life in water to be suitable. A problem that riders face with Mistral dragons is that they are more amphibians than reptiles, and need to be hydrated after a couple hours. The nickname 'Rain-Rider' is used to describe riders on Mistral dragons, as they usually fly through storm clouds to get hydrated. A soul bond with one of these dragons allows the rider to breath underwater when on the back of the dragon." Weiss went and started to read the next passage.

"Dragons, like Luna, are from Atlas, as they are born warm blooded and more related to mammal bodies and covered in fur like hairs across their body. Body like a western dragon, but bulkier due to a layer of fat to keep them warm in the winter climates. Unlike most dragons, dragons from Atlas don't just lay eggs and move on, they protect there young and when they hatch, raise them throughout their lives into adulthood. If the cold doesn't kill them, the Grimm will and a strong fraternal bond is formed between mother and hatchling. Luna was unfortunate to have never have met his mother, as she was killed in an avalanche while cradling her egg. I'm his family now, or I have always been his family." Weiss couldn't help but think that it was her family's fault for the avalanche. She sighed and passed the book to Ren.

"The rarest form of dragon is that of the Vytal dragon type. These dragons can take on any body type of any ethnicity of any other dragon, or a fifth exclusive to them, but all share a common trait. Vytal dragons are born with flat, humanoid faces. The fifth form, The Vytal form, is a bipedal human stance that put together, makes them look like humanoid reptiles. Early humans worshiped them as Gods, and it can be seen in the rounds of these ancient tribes depicting almost human figures with dragon aspects. Sadly, most of these dragons were mostly killed off when The Great War started. Most live in a persive on The Citadel, but are arrogant as hell. Thinking they are royalty. Ungrateful, that's what I think." They all laughed at Jaune being treated like a peasant while serving a dragon in full king garb. Ren flipped the page to find one that was folded on itself. Ren looked puzzled and unfolded the page. The group gathered around and Blake decided to read.

"I write this down because I want at least someone to know what I was capable of doing when I was alive, if this book is passed down to someone in my family. I have a dark secret. One that I keep from everyone except my dragon, who knew about it before I did." She paused and thought about reading any further.

"He did write this down so at least someone could read it, right? We're just reading it a bit early." Yang said, and with some restraint, Blake kelp reading.

"Some people can turn to into flames. Others can absorb lightning. And some are just cursed. My semblance is not like many. It's not something I can do, it's just happens randomly. I got it when I was three. Before my Aura was even unlocked. When I stared upon The Prince of The Shadow. It's called The Eye's of Darkness. I can chip at my soul to grant me powers like no other has seen or survived. I can look into one's eyes and stare at there soul and see their lives play out on sheets of paper like a book. I also, and very rarely, can see the future. And every time I see it, it's if someone is about to die. Nothing ordinary, just when death approaches. Whenever someone asks me if I have a semblance, I tell them that because I can manipulate Aura, I don't have one. Yet that is a lie I tell everyone everyday. They describe a semblance as a reflection of the soul….well with every light shining on someone, a shadow is cast. I may be one with good, but I know now that darkness lies in my heart. Luna found out when we bonded, and I didn't believe him accusing me of baring evil in my soul. He had to drag his claws across my chest for me to start thinking. He helps me to control it. Much like any semblance, it plays of of your Aura reserves. If I lose control of my Aura, I lose control of my semblance. I will keep this secret with me to my grave. No one should know what I am. Or what I may become." The room became quiet. How could someone as kind as Jaune bare darkness in his soul? A rumbling could be heard as Luna had returned and gave everyone death glares. He softened up and sighed. Blake placed the book down and walked to pet the head of the dragon. A single tear was shed from his large, blue pools of sight. The mood was killed once again at the party. Yang felt bad for intruding in more on the knights life. Weiss never thought that he was a bad person, and may have thought that it was an exaggeration, if he had not explained The Shadow to the people of Remnant. Blake cried with Luna as she held his head close. Ruby hugged her legs to her chest and sat there thinking everything over. Ren held Nora as they remembered their dark truths. Pyrrha didn't know what to think. Then, she realized what needed to happen. She gabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. In a few moment, she emerged in full attire.

"Luna, can you take me to Jaune? I want to talk to him."

"Take us, too. We are his team." Nora piped up and grabbed both Ren and a pair of clothes. Luna sighed and backed out to head towards the entrance. The three finally made it to Luna and flew off towards Vale.

NPR landed with Luna flying back to the school. They decided to split up and try to find him there. Luna was against bringing them there, and decided to not aid them in their search to escape punishment from his rider. Ren was walking through the nearby park when a loud cheering was heard and he turned to see a crowd around one of the tables. Ren made his way over and what he saw made him smile. He messaged his teammates to head over to the park.

Pyrrha and Nora were walking together through the streets talking.

"I don't know what the whole darkness thing means, but he's our leader and he needs our support." Nora declared as they turned.

"I get that, I'm just nervous as to what might happen when we talk to him. I mean it's gotta be hard to live with something like that. It really just reinforces the fact that he's stronger than he looks. To always carry a smile on his face and to care so much about people. No wonder I like him." The last part was only a whisper and meant only for Pyrrha to hear, but Nora's bright eyes filled with joy made her realized she spoke to loudly. "Ok, yes, I like him. It's like what Blake said, but he also did something no one had ever done to me. He treated me like I was normal. I can never really repay him for becoming my real first friend I got. And this whole thing with his semblance just reinforced the fact that he really dose care. Everyone has regrets, and I'm happy he has them, too." Nora was cheating on her confidence when their Scrolls buzzed with a message from Ren to get to the park. The two broke into a sprint and before long, had made it to the park where Ren was on the outmost layer of a crowd. "Ren, whats going on?" Pyrrha was worried that Jaune got into a fight, but the smile on Ren's face said otherwise. He jabbed his thumb backwards and said:

"Look for yourself." The two looked past the crowd to see two boys sitting at a table playing….Remnant the Game? They were confused until they picked up on the banter and realized the boy in front of them was Jaune. He was speaking with such confidence as he played as Vacuo.

"I congratulate you, my opponent sir, but you still have a lot to learn. For one thing, in the battle at Ridge Creek was an example of the power of Vacuo's forces united. You think that even though my troops can be unruly, they can't be told when there home is threatened? Pressure makes a man determined, Dove. As always." An amount of 'Oh's were echoed through the crowd as Jaune moved his troops up to meet Dove's invaders from Atlas.

"You think the promise of freedom give me the motivation to kill? Men kill with no hesitation in war, especially your anarchy of thieves and scoundrels. The real motivation for men is money, sex and food." Dove placed down The Supplies and Love card from his hand twitched gave his troops a double damage boost. He then played Schnee Finances which allowed him to use money from his country's budget and buy another dice to roll with. Jaune simply smiled at his opponent as the crowed flipped out. Dove drew three dice off the board and Jaune took two. Dove rolled once because he was invading on unoun teran. Hif he rolled a perfect high, he could not only invade, but also find traps on the battleground. He rolled and fround at the mediocre numbers. He could move forward, but he could not see what Jaune had activated as a trap, seen by the two cards placed in the 'hidden' section of the players area as the cards were faced down and rotated to indicate it being active. Dove redrew his dice and the two rolled off. The one who had the highest roll, won the battle. The three members of NPR were watching their leader play the tactician and planned out his attacks. Pyrrha looked at the board and thought it looked different. The pieces were more of a brighter color, and the there were more cards in the deck than when there were when she remembered when she played as a kid. Was it a new addition? She looked at the box and saw the logo, but this time with a dragon curled at the corner. Dragon? The two players rolled off and Dove had won with the one dice advantage, however, Jaune planned this and simply flipped the two trap cards over. Both were new additions to the deck. One was called Dragon Slayer Order, with the picture of a knight riding on the back of an armored dragon as they crashed into a battlefield. This allowed him to move his troops back home without rolling, along with immediately retaliating against his enemies with one dice roll. Jaune rolled and succeeded in defeating Atlas and used the second card, The King Tribe, which allowed him to set up an immediate attack on the invaders capital city. Even though Atlas had the largest army, they weren't the strongest and plus, there capital could not protect themselves from anything. Dove had a face of shock and awe as Jaune simply moved troops into Atlas's capital. The crowd went ballistic and Nora was shouting for her leader to kick Dove's but. Jaune already knew his team had come to talk with him a little while ago. After only one round, Jaune won the game. The crowd dispersed and congratulated Jaune, while some asked for an autograph as he still was famous for being an ambassador for dragon kind. He signed their belongings with Dove rolling his eyes. Jaune started to collect the game when his team approached him.

"Congratulations on your victory, Jaune." Pyrrha said with a soft smile. Jaune looked back and smiled brightly.

"No one can defeat me at any strategy game. Not even The Pigeon with a Pen over here." He motioned his head over to Dove, who simply nodded at the group and smiled.

"Well, I suppose that we shall meet again in the future. Oh, and yes, I will uphold our wager and make sure my partner doesn't rip your arms off when we get back to school. Till then, farewell Mr Arc." Dove walked away down the path in the park and was gone in a few short minutes. Jaune looked over to his team.

"Look, about why I left, I just hate being in toxic environments. Arguing with actual hate behind the words causes my Aura to flare up. It was nothing against you guys, just doing you all a favor." He had been facing the ground when speaking, but raised his head with a bright smile during the latter part of the response. It made the group more worried about what they were about to discuss with him.

"Jaune, the situation between Blake and Weiss was resolved, but something else up. We decided to look through your journal again without asking you." Jaune's smile faltered a bit. "We started to simply read all the information on the ethnicities of dragons, but Ren found this one passage you wrote about yourself and of your….semblance." Jaune was frozen. He had forgotten all about the fact he wrote down his greatest secret in the book. He tried to forget it that he simply folded it into the book. He looked back at his team with a pleading look, like he tried to say that he didn't want them to leave, like the others. Pyrrha walked over to him and hugged him close. Tears in her eyes. Jaune held her and the four sat down at the table as he recited the night he was taken and infected with darkness, and how he still doesn't know why Anubis did it. They all sat in silence. That was until Ren spoke up.

"I watched my whole family get killed by one man." Jaune and Pyrrha looked at him with questioning and shocked looks.

"I was there, too. The same man killed my parents." Nora stated. She shed a couple years, but stopped as Ren wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"His name is Niccoli Rampage. He's a snake Faunas who invaded our village when we were twelve and killed everyone except us, all because he was looking for some kind of scroll. I've been looking for him ever since, but with no luck. Nora and I have learned to live on our own and in all reality, couldn't have made it this far without each other." He turned to face the two others. "But now, we can't go on without you two, either."

"You're a family to us now." Nora said. Jaune was full fledge crying at this point. Pyrrha was close, but now decided to tell them her secret.

"I had never had a friend before coming to Beacon. Back in Mistral, I was a mascot, not a person. They treated me like I was a goddess, but expected me to act like one and stay in the heavens. Away from people. I had a boyfriend once, and he was in the same position as me, but used his fame to get what he wanted. People used my power and insecurity to get what they wanted. I couldn't live at all." She was crying for sure now. She looked up and faced her team. "Then, I met Jaune, and Luna and you guys. You taught me how to be human for once. To be happy for who I was. And I wanted you all to know, that we all have our faults. Our secrets. Our regrets." She embraced Jaune once more and soon Ren and Nora joined the team hug. They cried in silence, but started to laugh. They realized they didn't have to be alone. They were never alone. They had each other now. To add to the laugfs, a thick tail scooped around the four and they found themselves in a hug by Luna, who had only just landed. They had each other. They were Team JNPR.

The five walked through the halls to their dorm when Jaune knocked on Team RWBY's door. Yang opened the door to see their sister team all with smiles.

"You think the slumber party is over? It's only begun!" Jaune declared in a heroine voice. RWBY giggled at his enthusiasm. Pyrrha told the girls he knew what they did, and he accepts there apologies. The remainder of the night was spent playing the prototype copy of the new Remnant the Game: Dragon Edition that Jaune had received the day before and took with him to Vale and fought with Dove. He was amazed at how the world was adjusting to the existence of dragons, and how accepting most people were. There were going to be some bumps in the road, but for the most part, everything was swell. The night died down and eventually they were starting to go to bed, when Nora spoke up.

"Jaune, can you tell us a story?" She asked in the most innocent of voices. He smiled at her and looked around the room. Everyone was curious and thought it would be nice. He got up and grabbed his Journal and his Flute and sat down on his bed as everyone crowded around.

"Have any of you heard the story of The Four Maidens before?" He addressed as he flipped to a set of pages in his book. They all shook there heads. Not even Blake new the story. Good. "Well, then let us begin." He turned to the window and saw Luna slip his head back in. In a 1,2,3 fation, they started to harmonize. A quick verse of song played before he began to read. "There once was a Wizard who lived all alone. He had no friends, no family, and was very old and tired. He only sat in a rocking chair by the window stared out at the wicked garden and routed path that no one crossed to his home and the old dying tree that rested much like he did. He watched one day as usle and drifted into sleep." Once again, Jaune and Luna played, then went back to the story.

"When the Wizard awoke the next morning, he was shocked to find a beautiful, pale skinned women sitting under the tree outside his house. He opened the window and said: _What is your name? And why are you here?_ The girl turned and simply smiled. She said: _My name is Winter. I am on a Journey and I am waiting for my sisters to arrive._ She turned back to the woods and closed her Wizard was puzzled. He thought she was crazy to think anyone came around here. Yet, he found peace in her meditative selfe, and wished to join her in the silence as he drifted into sleep." Again, Jaune and Luna played and braked.

"When the Wizard woke up, he was shocked to see another girl dressed in green and a bright smile on her face and a basket of fruit in her hands standing in front of the Winter girl. Again, he said: _What is your name? And why are you here?_ The girl spun around and giggled at the man: _My name is Spring. I am on a Journey and waiting for my sisters to arrive._ The man scratched his head. To repay the man for his reluctant hospitality, she grabbed a handful of seeds from her basket and made for the garden bed. She skipped across the ground and planted and watered the beds till fruits and vegetables grew. She worked with ease and action as she mended the fence around the food." The interlude played softly and he continued.

"He would have kept watching Spring for hours, if not for the unfamiliar laughter that came from the tree, as a third girl appeared. She dressed in a warm shade of lavender with a spring to her step. The Wizard asked: _What is your name? And why are you here?_ She happily replied: _My name is Summer. I am on a Journey and waiting for my sister to arrive_. Of course the wizard thought. He was pulled from his thoughts when the girl began to laugh again. Apparently, she laughed at him. She found it humorous that the man looked through the world out the window, when the door to the outside was right next to him. It was hard to argue and with brief hesitation, he opened the door and went outside. When he walked outside, he felt young and spry again. He played games with the girls and fixed his home till finally, they set out and made a feast for the night." Jaune played once more.

"Finally, the dinner was set. The Wizard sat at the head of the table and saw a fourth girl approach. He was far to happy at the time, and simply ashed the girl for her name and to join them. She said in a delicate voice: _My name is Fall. I am on a Journey and have come to reunite with my sisters at last. And who, sir, are you? Me?_ The Wizard said. _I am but a lone hermit whose story is not that interesting as I have no family to love and nothing valuable to my name._ Fall smiled warmly. _But sir, don't you see, You have all those things._ The Wizard looked around and realized she was right. He had everything he ever wanted now in life. He was left with one question. _Why me? Why help me and open my heart and give me what I have dreamed of having?_ The four girls looked perplexed. Finally, Fall spoke. _We did not choose you because you're special, we helped because we could._ The man was at a loss. Never in his years had he seen such kindness now. So, with all the power he could muster, he gave the four maidens all the magic he had left. Each found themselves with the powers of the elements and looked in awe. _I am a Wizard, and for too long I have had nothing. Now, you have given me life and happiness. Take these gifts and use them to bring happiness to those elsewhere in the world._ The Maidens bowed and left the man to help those who needed it. With the simple promise that they would return, every year." Jaune closed his book and played a soft melody to lull the audience to sleep. He looked about and saw all were dreaming silently and peacefully. He walked over to Luna and said goodnight, sending him off. He closed the window and slouched into his bed and joined his friends in slumber.


	8. Hearts and Monsters

A month has passed since the slumber party and Jaune had formulated a routine around campus. First, attend breakfast with his team and discuss plans for later in the week. Head on over to Ports where he logged his activities in his journal while actually listening to Port's speech. Then he would go to history and pay close attention to Remnant's past as well as correcting Oobleck if he made mistakes in the revised history lessons. They broke for lunch where Jaune would decide to either eat with his team, or face against Dove in a chess match. Most times he won, But Dove got a fair share of his victories in. Then There was his elective course, Philosophy, that he had with Dove along with Ren, while Nora and Pyrrha took Mechanical Modifications. Finally, the day ended with the group going to Combat Class with Goodwitch. Jaune would win most fights, but lost against Yang and Pyrrha. The group would decide to eat in the great hall or in their dorms afterwards. Jaune and Pyrrha decided to train together so He could hold a fight without Luna. She was tough on him and to be honest, he really was missing the discipline his uncle gave him.

He had survived to the weekend and the two teams decided to go off into Vale so they could meet the students coming from other schools to fight in The Vytal Tournament. Jaune walked with ease as him and his partner moved side by side with him. In the weeks that followed the slumber-party, Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship had grown tenfold. She took pleasure in being able to teach such a skilled warrior some new, if not basic, trick. In return, though she asked for nothing for her help, Jaune tutored her on strategy and dragon history. The pair was inseparable at this point, and they seemed to like it that way. Yet something held them back from coming out and saying the big three words. They seemed like the perfect couple, but they also have never done anything this serious before. Jaune and Blake's relationship was just a step up from being friends, and Pyrrha with Falcon was really a one sided relationship, so the two were kind of nervous as to what would happen. They never showed anything more than playful banter to each other, as they didn't know how they felt about each other. Well, Jaune had an idea, but thought she was just going through some changes as she seemed to be better off with someone else.

The group were walking as Weiss spoke about how they could meet new students who could also be amazing fighters and even friends, while Nora went on about breaking legs. The group turned a corner and saw police cars, yellow tape, and cops all surrounding a dust shop.

"What happened here?" Ruby said.

"Same old same old nowadays. More and more dust shops are being robbed, some with more violence than others." An officer replied

"Any leads?" Jaune said.

"Well, there's Torchwick, but this was far more organized. He might have gotten help."

"Well, we don't want to intrude on your investigation anymore, officers." Pyrrha said.

"Wait, you're the dragon kid, right?" He pointed to Jaune, who sheepishly nodded. "Can I have your autograph? My son is a huge fan of yours." Jaune rolled his eyes and went ahead and signed his notepad and went with his friends, who had amused or annoyed expressions.

"The next person that asks dragon boy for an autograph gets a taste of my fists." Yang said while cracking her knuckles.

"It's unfair that he get's all the intention while I am as popular as you." Weiss stated. Jaune simply rolled his eyes. He had now gotten more fame, as it turned out, from the game he played with Dove in the park. A local role-playing group offered him into the group, which he graciously declined. Moreover, Coco Adel, Leader of team CVFY and said to be the hottest girl on campus, was taking an interest in the boy after her partner Velvet began fainting about him, and had started to make a pastime out of asking him out, witch he said interfered with his training sessions with Pyrrha. Although the Campion was discouraged by Coco's pursuit, she would get over it because Jaune wanted to be with her instead of the second year.

Nora gave Jaune Jaune a playful punch in the arm for holding the group up, though it actually hurt him more than she thought. As they moved, they saw a group of four students who all looked like student there age. A young teen girl with dark skin and blonde hair with dark green eyes led the group, who now seemed lost. She was followed by boy who resembled Ren with orange robes instead the green suit their residential ninja wheres. A short girl with bright teal hair with a hoverboard on her back was very agitated at the moment, while a tall, broad boy with a brown hue to his skin with salmon pink hair tried calming her. The lead girl looked about and caught sight of Team RWBY and JNPR.

"Hey! You don't happen to know how to get to Beacon Academy, do you?" She hollered out to the group.

"You mean the giant castle like structure on the cliffside?" Jaune jabbed a thumb backwards towards the silhouette of Beacon. The teal haired girl shouted a 'I told you so!' and Jaune chuckled. "Let me guess, You guys are student sent to participate in the Vytal Tournament, right?"

"And I can assume that you're a student of Beacon, and with that body, also fighting in the Tournament?" The blonde girl said in a flirtatious voice. Jaune ignored the tone and outstretched his hand.

"Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR. And you?"

"Arslan Altan, leader of team ABRN. Your name is causing a stir back home."

"How so?"

"We were traveling hear because a team from our school decided to hightail it over here because of you. What's the reason behind this commotion, anyway?" The pink haired boy spoke up.

"OH! You guys will not believe the commotion started by THIS guy!" Yang said as she wrapped her arm around Jaune's neck. The rest of the group started to introduce themselves.

"Bolin Hori, I'm Arsian's partner." The Ren look alike said. And shook Jaune's hand.

"Reese Chloris, armed and ready." The teal haired girl responded and cracked her knuckles. Jaune shuddered.

"And I'm Nadir Shiko, Reese's partner and only bit of reason left in this team." He shook Jaune's hand and sighed deeply.

"Where you guy's from?" Pyrrha said.

"Haven Academy, and we are supposed to be attending Beacon for the time being in preparation of the Tournament." Arslan said as ABRN formed behind her in a group stance.

"Well, I'm Jaune, as you know. My partner hear is-"

"PYRRHA NIKOS!" Bolin and Nadir said in unison as they realized who just asked them where they were from. Jaune displayed a deadpan expression.

"Yes, her. There is also Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie." He motioned over to the other members of his team. "Then this is Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose, followed by Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." The girls bowed and curtseyed, though ABRN had now focused on Pyrrha.

"We watched the tapes of your fights back in Combat class! Your tactics are awesome!" Reese said aloud. Pyrrha was flattered, but waved them off. Finally, her knight came and saved her.

"So about this rogue team that's after me. First, do you guys actually not know who I am?" The team shared quizzical looks.

"Honestly, we were sent right when school started and been away from communication ever since. The team is a first year group called SSSN. We don't know a lot about them cause, there first years. So why should we know you? You some prince or something?" Bolin spoke up, and Nora snickered at the idea of him of being a prince.

"You could say that." Jaune replied. He was about to explain to them who he was, when yells came from a boat and the three teams looked back and saw a boy there age running off the boat. He wore a simple pair of yellow sneakers, ripped denim jeans and a white sun shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal his abs. He swung from a light pole and flew past the group. His long blonde monkey tail whipped back as he looked down into Jaune's eyes. Jaune stared at the boy, thinking about his face, when it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Sun?" He muttered to himself. Blake realized it, too and went wide eyed. He landed and bolted off into the city.

"THAT'S THE LEADER OF THE TEAM! GET HIM!" Arslan shouted as ABRN ran after him.

"Come on, let's get him!" Weiss shouted. And soon, all three teams bolted after the stow away. They twisted and turned through alleyways till it was a three way race between Sun, Jaune and Blake. Sun laughed maniacally as he ran, Blake smirked and Jaune smiled widely, baring his teeth. However, Sun's apparent Faunas reflexes kicked in as he leaped into the air, and in his place was a girl in a green dress sweater with ginger hair.

"Greetings Friends!" She spoke out loud. Jaune and Blake screeched to a halt before they could slamming into the girl...only to be dog piled by the others. The girl who stood in there path looked confused as to the interactions of the group. Jaune and Blake climbed out from the bottom and stood up, scanning the area. They lost him. The two were confused as to why he was here of all times? Weiss sprung up and started at the girl in there way.

"You just hindered a private investigation! What do you have to say for yourself, miss?"

"Well, to be fair, The leader was the only one that ran off. The rest of his team stayed and took his notes for him and are now being sent to get him. We may have over exaggerated on the details. Plus, they did sign up for the Tournament in the first place." Reese said sheepishly. Weiss sighed.

"Then I must apologize, miss-?"

"Penny Polendina! Nice to meet you Weiss Schnee!" The group gave curieuse looks, well, all except Weiss, who was soaking in all the fame.

"Well at least someone knows who I am!" She said enthusiastically. Penny smiled brightly.

"I actually used my retina scanners to help identify your facial structures while being connected to my hub box!" The group went dead silent. Then, Jaune began to laugh.

"You remind me of one of my old teammates, Penny." RWBY and NPR thought till they remembered the android and his dragon in the picture in the book. "Tell me, has Merlot found that rogue Steam Trooper yet?" Penny's eyes widened.

"You know my father! How?"

"I was a teammate of Spencer's." He simply replied. Her eyes grew even wider and a tint of pink hit her cheeks.

"I haven't seen Spencer in a long time. I'm glad he's ok." Jaune smiled and decided they all should head back to Beacon to sort things out. Penny had explained to them that she was an android from Atlas and was going to be in the tournament as well. Jaune has to show everyone around campus, but only to be trampled by an eccentric Luna who had missed his rider's company all day. The five newcomers were all dazed and realized why his name was so polarizing.

"So you're saying that; that's a dragon-" Arslan pointed to Luna. Jaune and Luna nodded. "-you're from a flying castle and technically royalty-" Jaune nodded again. She turned to face Penny, who was chatting to Ruby, but turned to face the leader. "-and you are a robot?"

"I'm an android with Aura mainframe, but yes, you could classify me as a robot." SHe stated. ABRN seemed dazed by all of this.

"And this is perfectly normal for you guys?" Arslan concluded as she directed the question to everyone present. They all shared looks and simply nodded.

"I think it's totally awesome that our fearless leader is both a prince and a kick-butt dragon rider!" Nora chimed in. Jaune ruffled her hair in response and made her giggle.

"Now, what can you tell me what happened to Sun Wukong? It's been years since I last saw him and wondered because since you guys are 'investigating' him, you might have some type of file on him?" Jaune said. ABRN looked at each other, and finally Bolin pulled out a silver plaque and held it to Jaune. Jaune saw a groove to pull on, and the top face of the plaque came off and a packet of papers were located inside.

Sun Wukong was considered on of the greatest fighters from Vacuo and later, a valuable student at Haven Academy. His dual wielding shot-gun nunchucks were very effective towards his fighting style and made him team leader in no time. As Jaune read, he found the section about Sun's team and read them off:

Scarlet David was described more like a pirate than anything. Jaune knew the tale's of the David family and there thievery, but the reports told of Scarlet being the Black sheep of his family. His attire was simple yet fitting or the vagabond life he lived, as an Atlas overcoat was swept to one shoulder and his cutlas with company pistol were fastened to his belt. With his red hair swept back, he looked more like a pop star than a pirate, let alone a huntsmen.

Sage Ayana was a stoic boy who in description, seemed to be the thing holding Scarlet back from killing Sun for running off. He wielded a long broad sword that was best used in bludgeoning victims instead of slicing them. His green gelded hair, combined with his long overcoat made him look like a street level fighter who probably never went to combat school, but had a mentor like Jaune.

Finally, Jaune looked at the last team member and went wide eyed, but soon turned into a wide grin. Neptune Vasilias was Sun's partner and from the looks of it, the weakest of the bunch. Sure, he could fight, but he showed some strange qualities that Jaune knew about and laughed out loud. Neptune was deadly afraid of water, and apparently during initiation, he was shot into the ocean near Haven campus. Jaune stared at the wavy blue hair he always found fascinating. How does he take time out to make it look good? Jaune was sucked out of the files when Arsian spoke up.

"How are we supposed to find him?" They all thought for a moment before Jaune cracked a huge grin.

"Well, Miss Altan, I am relieving you of your investigation so your team may adjust to Beacon and speak to Ozpin about your lodging." His spoke in an almost pompous tone. Ruby and Nora giggled at his formalities.

"And you are taking over investigating?" Reese said. Jaune only grinned wider and had a shimmer in his eye.

"I am considered by many as the greatest detective of my generation. I am known for my acts of deduction with the case of The Desert Crane in the past." Blake bursted out laughing out loud at Jaune's words. "I shall begin my search for our monkey friend, though I will need the assistance of my two partners, Detective Luna and my pet Blake. Or was it the other way around?" He mockingly said. Everyone chuckled as Jaune mounted Luna with Blake in tow and took off, while the rest of the teams RWBY and JNPR showed ABRN plus Penny around campus.

Jaune and Blake strode through the Faunas district of Vale as a means to find their friend. So far they had found no trace of there old friend, but a lot of activity was brewing on as some shops were closing a bit too early, while large mobs of Faunas jogged down the roads.

"Something's going on much deeper than just a missing friend around here." Jaune spoke as a bore Faunas pushed past him to meet with his friends.

"I can second your concerns with that one." Blake replied. They walked down another road, but were violently pulled into an alleyway. Both Jaune and Blake grabbed one arm and tossed the kidnapper over their shoulders onto the ground. He stood up and saw dust and rubble fall from above, as Luna landed from an aerial sweep of the area onto the two roofs forming the ally. The dragon may have casted a shadow, but Sun was as recognizable as he was in daylight.

"When were you going to tell us about your dragons, Jaune?" Sun said as he looked up into the blue eyes of Luna.

"Eventually." Both Jaune and Blake replied.

"Look, there something really important I need to tell you guys"

"Yeah, like why you are here?" Jaune stated.

"Well what I have to say involves that, but we should talk in private."

"We are in an alleyway, so start talking." Blake said.

"An ally with a dragon on top of it." Sun pointed up towards Luna. Jaune turned back and saw one or two Faunas looking up at the beast. Jaune sighed and with a wave of his hand, sent Luna off as they walked someplace else. In the end, they decided to talk at a coffee shop near the docks as they ate lunch.

"So what's with the bow?" Sun asked while he gestured to Blake's head. She frowned slightly.

"Didn't want to deal with the problems one might experience being a Faunas at Beacon." She stated. Jaune squeezed her shoulder, lightening her mood a bit. Sun grinned.

"So you guy's still been dating all this time?" Jaune shot his arm back to his side and shared a beat red blush with Blake, who was more annoyed than anything.

"We broke up awhile ago. So explain yourself; why are you here?" Sun cleared his throat and began to speak.

"So it started right after Initiation when they announced they were going to postpone school for a week so they could broadcast this live lecture session from Beacon. At first I thought it could be my way to a one week break with Team SSSN, but then I heard your voice, Jaune, and saw you doing all this stuff and talking about dragons, it was so COOL to finally see you again. So, Decided to participate in The Vytal Tournament so I could come here, but the problem was I didn't know if you were going to Beacon or not, but thought that since you were doing the lectures there, it meant you would at least be at the tournament. So I decided to try and track your older sister down, Garnet, and see if she knew where you went for school, but found out that she moved a little after you guys went back home. So there I am in Vacuo, away from my team and now making the school worried sick, and I spent all my money on the flight there and now it was all for nothing because the person I wanted to see moved away. So, I decided to stow away on a boat heading to Vale and made my way here."

"You went to Vacuo just because you wanted to know what school I attended? I said it seven different times during the lectures!" Jaune exclaimed while Blake giggled at his frustration.

"Well, I kind of left right after I found out it was you. My bad." Jaune just leaned back and rolled his eyes. "Now here's where things got bad. You see, I wasn't the only stow away on that boat." Jaune and Blake perked up and leaned in. Sun had a struggling expression on his face. "I think The White Fang are planning an attack on Vale." All three sat in silence while thinking about what Sun said. "When I got into the hull, I was tackled and knocked out. When I woke up, my head was spinning and I was surrounded by all these guys in thoughts Fang uniforms with all my gear being locked up. They told me to keep quiet or they were going to slit my throat and stuff. I celpt quiet and just listened to them. I over heard them talk about meeting with some guy called Torchwick and to follow Brother Torus' lead and some weird bullcrud. To be honest, I was in and out of it the whole time." The other two took time to notice the bruise in Sun's forehead and winced. "So when the ship docked, I did my signature fighting moves and high tailed it out of there, though, they still have all my stuff." He grumbled the last part and crossed his arms.

"So let me guess; you want us to bust in there guns blazing?" Blake dead panned.

"Hell Yeah! With Jaune's dragon and Your ninja moves, along with my awesome power, we can clean house and get my stuff back."

"First, his name is Luna, second, I don't think this is a good idea." Jaune replied.

"Come on man! We have to work together on this one! You saw what was going on in the Faunas district. What if when they attack, the police don't know who's who and just randomly crack down on innocent people there!? It would be chaos! There already stirring things up with all these robberies I've heard about."

"So it was them who robbed the dust shop." Jaune said. "Sun, I get what you are saying, and it would be very unwise not to deal with this, and frankly, that's not what i'm saying. I said that your idea of bustin' in and kickin' ass is a bad idea. We need to think about a new one." The three thought in silence. "What's the info we have on where there gathering?"

"I heard the stowaways talk about them meeting somewhere in a warehouse on the docks nearby. They said at midnight they would march so they are probably gathering supporters around nine-ish." Sun said. "They're going around and gathering Faunas from the city to aid them, and most likely no humans are allowed." He concluded and looked over to Jaune. Once again, silence took over. Blake then drew in a breath and pulled her bow off, revealing her fuzzy purple cat ears. Both men smiled, though Jaune was confused.

"Sun and I will infiltrate their ranks by disguising as participants and see if it's anything to be concerned about, while you and Luna will wait for our signal to attack if needed. If things get hairy, we'll call in the rest of our teams for help." Jaune put a hand to his chin and thought.

"I'm in. How about you, banana brains?"

"Hell yeah bitches!" Jaune and Blake face palmed.

Blake and Sun went out and bought matching white overcoats and simple black under-armour to look as inconspicuous as possible. Blake explained she had a bounty over her head while Sun might be spotted by the stowaways, thus supporting a wardrobe change. Blake entrusted Gambol Shroud to Jaune and started to walk to the location with Sun unarmed. Both teen Faunas were nervous, and in some capacity, relieved they had each other by their side. It may have been years since they last met, but it only felt like yesterday when they were cheering Jaune on in a chess match against Dove.

The turned a corner and saw a tall, broad shouldered gorilla Faunas with a pair of sunglasses on his face. He held a satchel bag at his side and was talking to two rabbit Faunas, who entered wearing White Fang masks. Blake and Sun stepped up to the bouncer.

. "Password." The man stated. The hunters had found out that they were now asking for a password since Sun escaped, so they used some good old dragon interrogation techniques to shake out the simple phrase;

"Witch Hut." The man grunted and pulled out two masks and motioned them to enter the building. Up above, Luna flew in the air with Jaune mounted on his back, peering down at his two friends through a spyglass as they disappear into the facility. Jaune retracted the device and sighed.

"What's wrong, now?" Luna said. They could speak to each other for sure, but reading their minds was only possible for the veteran dragon riders. Though, reading emotions were helpful.

"I'm just upset that we are leaving our friends out of this. This would be a better planed siege than a surprise ambush."

"You're just upset that you can't hang out with your girlfriend." Jaune narrowed his gaze and pulled out one of the many hairs on the dragon's neck, but had a hard blush on his face.

"She's not my girlfriend...Yet." Luna grinned at him. Luna wasn't the only one of their group that noticed the closeness between the two. Ren had on numerous occasions decide they should do private partner sessions to improve their 'coordination' in battle. Nora would purposely nudge Pyrrha when they woke up, so she would fall into Jaune's grasp in a save. Yang decided to pressure Pyrrha by flirting and showing off her assets to Jaune to entice Pyrrha. It was getting exhausting, and it got worse when Coco Adel, with as much confidence in the world you would think she already owned Jaune, walked up to him while he was playing chess with Dove in the library to ask him out on a date. Jaune graciously declined, but Dove was relentless in teasing him and spreading the rumors of dragon boy and mini gun-girl becoming an idem. Jaune ad to explain to an angry Pyrrha what really happened, and apologized to a bruised Dove for his partner's actions. He continued to defend himself. "I also still don't know if we should be doing this. What if it's a protest?"

"Then Blake and Sun will protest and we can help. In any case, we can find our way into the right with ease. Just relax and wait for their signal." Luna finally said. Jaune lowed his shoulders and celpt circling the building.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was getting worried that her partner was not back yet from looking for his old friend. She poked at her salad as her, Nora and Ren, along with both team RWBY and the new team ABRN ate dinner in the great hall. Ren caught on to her thoughts.

"Jaune's going to be fine. He probably is on his way back to Beacon as we speak. He may have just been chasing this Sun guy all around Vale and only now got him." Pyrrha smiled at his words, but frowned once more.

"I just wish he brought us along to help." She said.

"Don't you mean you wish he brought YOU along with him?" Yang said as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down, making the chapin blush. Everyone snickered, including ABRN but excluding Weiss.

"I still don't know what you see in him. Sure, he's royalty and he is smart on the field, but he is a dunce all together when it comes to handling the spotlight. Not to mention the fact that he lies and keeps secrets." Everyone rolled their eyes, but raised an eyebrow at her latter statement. Pyrrha, of course, was the first to defend her lov-I mean partner! Yeah, that's what she meant.

"Everyone keeps secrets. It's only when the secret can hurt people that it shouldn't be hidden. And I have never seen him lie. Sure, he had to HIDE his past, but we never really asked about it. In my opinion, he is perfect just the way he is." Nora clapped at her chivery and Ren smiled. Weiss gave a 'humph' and went back to eating. Pyrrha still sat in silence and said to herself; "Where are you, Jaune?"

Blake and Sun walked into a wide open room that took up the who building. There were no lights, only the moon giving some illumination through the holes in the roof to the large huddle of more than a hundred Faunas in the warehouse. Shape, size and age seemed to have no effect on the populus of freedom fighters, and the two found himself blending into the crowd with ease. Blake reached out and took Sun's hand for comfort and so she couldn't lose him. He smiled behind the mask and squeezed back. A tall, slim human walked up on a stage set up in the room. He held a cane in his right hand while the left turned and squeezed the cigar that burned ambur between his lips. Shaggy ginger hair, much like Nora's was plastered on his head and crept around his cheeks, and wads cupped into a tight fit bowler hat with a red band above the brim. He drew a drag and exhaled the smoke into the murmurs of the crowd.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Sun whispered to Blake.

"His appearance matched that of Roman Torchwick, a well known crime boss around here."

"So he's Torchwick." Sun and Blake drew quiet, as a small girl with pink and brown hair walked towards Roman and gave him a microphone, and simply turned to stand next to him while holstering her umbrella to her side. Torchwick walked forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. Cats and dogs. You are here to show the human populus that you want to be recognized. To be seen as who you really are, instead of what they think. To be in charge of this world and not them. You all have been given advantages to survive in this world and have made into slaves by those who had no advantage. Who relied on violence to get what they wanted. So it's time to use fire against fire. I present you all, the next step in the war for Faunas rights. Built by man, to destroy man." He stepped aside and lifted his cane into the air as he gestured to the left of the stage. A hissing could be heard as the floor of the stage separated, releasing air, and raising the weapon Torchwick was presenting. It was tall and bulky. Pistons and levers covered the form of the giant mech. It's chicken leg stance with humanoid arms gave it an almost squat appearance, as if it could stand taller. No face was seen, but the outline of cockpit was seen on the front. Mat grey was all it would appear to be colored, though the notorious White Fang symbol was seen on the right forearm. From above, Jaune and Luna shuddered with fear as they saw one of the few weapons known to be used by dragon hunters. "I give you, The Paladin! Shock absorbing mobility that can outrun the fastest of Grimm and chase the quickest of humans. It can deliver pressurized punched, dust shots and homing missiles as well as having an almost indestructible hide that not even these new 'dragons' can tear into! With this, you can finally put the edge on humanity and make them notice you! What do you think, Adam Torus?"

Blake froze. She looked up towards where Roman was looking. Two figures were standing on the catwalk above them. One was a women who wore a maroon dress with golden orange highlights and black hair. Her back was to the crowed. The person she was more focused on was the a slim, black suited Faunas whose katana was bound to his side. Bright red hair with black highlights topped his head, and two horns stuck out of his forehead with a tail whipping about. His eyes were behind a simple mask, but his mouth was a thin line of seriousness. Sun looked at him with a critical eye, and a look of horror was seen on his face. He shot back over to Blake, who was shaking in fear. Adam Torus was here of all places. THERE Adam was here. He slowly descended to the stage and spoke.

"It is about time humanity feared what they believed they could control. They think they could hold us in shackles and make us work for freedom. They will pay for all the years of oppression and destruction to our cultures and nations with a device they built to be used against both them and us. Today, humanity will truly see fear!" The crowd that was more anxious before, now was roaring with cheers and battle cries. Blake pulled her Scroll out and sent the signal to Jaune to attack. Within seconds, a loud roar was heard as Luna descended through one of the larger holes in the ceiling, yet still caused rubble to crash down. Jaune dismounted and tossed Blake her weapon as he armed his sword and shield. The crowd fled from the roaring hulking body of the dragon while the official members of The White Fang began to descend on the three. Adam looked out at awe as the lizard swung its tail about and thrashed his men against walls, while Jaune Arc sliced and jabbed at others. Blake was slamming down with the but end of her weapon into the heads of members, while Sun used his martial arts to punch and kick wildly. Adam drew his blade and lunged forward and clashed swords with Jaune. Jaune stared at his attacker, and then realized who it was.

"Adam?"

Jaune and Blake got off the Dustplane and looked at the vast ceramic roofs of Vacuo, as the desert spanned across the horizon. Jaune was dry heaving while Blake rubbed his back and looked about to find there escort. She hollered them over and they met with Garnet Arc, Jaune's oldest sister and resident of Vacuo for the time being. The three made their way through twists and turns till they made their way to an apartment complex type project. A puff of dust shot into the faces of the two kids as they entered the home away from home. Blake and Jaune had to share a room, but they didn't mind that much. They were best friends and Jaune thought of her as another sister of her family. They awoke early that morning and wanting to explore the city and found themselves in a run down neighborhood where a busted down building had become a sort of park, fit with monkey bars, a swing set, and a basketball court with two picnic tables. Jaune had been pushing Blake on the swing set when they he felt someone poke him. He turned around and saw a boy who looked older than him; around twelve, with red hair and black highlights, Shades covered his eyes and two stubs protruded from his forehead. Jaune noticed the tail whipping back and forth as the boy stood impatiently.

"Who are you?" The Faunas boy spoke. Jaune then saw two more boys emerge from behind a corner. One with bright blue hair, while the other had a monkey tail. Blake was off the swing set and was hugging onto Jaune's arm. Her cat eyes were poking out above her head as she eyed the boy.

"Hi, I'm Jaune Arc. This is my best friend, Blake Belladonna." Jaune outstretched his hand politely. The boy looked down at it, then back at Jaune. Finally, he shook his hand.

"Adam. Nice to meet you guys." The two other boys came up towards them and seemed less intimidating than before, with bright smiles on their faces.

"I'm Sun Wukong, muscle man of this here gang!" The monkey Faunas said as he 'flexed' his arms up in the air.

"Neptune Vasilias, The looks you could say." The blue haired boy whipped his head, letting his hair blow in the wind.

"You could say I'm the leader. So, what brings you guys here? Haven't seen you around. You just moved here or what?" Adam said.

"We're staying with my older sister for a year because we don't really live in the kingdom's." Jaune said.

"Where do you live?" Sun said. Jaune and Blake had blank expressions till finally they replied:

"Someplace else."

"Someplace else you said." Adam spoke as he ran his sword across Jaune's blade. The knight stuttered back aways till another strike hit his shield. "You told me that secrets never get you anywhere in life. You should be honest with yourself. Yet Here you are, with the greatest secret in all of Remnant behind your back, and you spew your philosophical bullshit on ME!?" He raised his blade again, only to hit the long, needle point of Luna's tail. However, the dragon became occupied when a metal fist slammed into his face, as Torchwick had mounted the Paladin and joined the fray. "So you know what, I took your advise. I was honest with myself. And in all honesty-" Adam jogged forward and dismounted Jaune's shield while swinging and clashed swords. "-I never liked you. You were too arrogant, honest and too damn nice for your own good. No wonder Blake left you. It must get tiring; living with dragons. How long were you going to show boat until you reached her pants?" Jaune built up enough Aura in his fist to send Adam flying onto the stage. This was now a fight between him and Adam, only.

"What happened to you!?" Jaune yelled. A single tear fell from his cheek. "We trusted each other. We were friends. I helped to defend you against discrimination. I supported you during the protests. I did all of that FOR YOU! I wanted to help. I wanted to be honest with myself and say my mind. You don't need to live in fear! I for one know that feeling. To always know that greater evils lurk around you." Jaune lept into the air and landed onto the stage. Adam had recovered hand moved in for the defencive. "But guess what? I learned that the best way to face evil is to face it not alone, but together. Gera knew that. I knew that. YOU knew that. Yet look what has happened to The White Fang, and how you have separated yourself from society and became an abomination to the organization founded on peace, not war."

"Don't you see Jaune; I'm not alone. I am uniting all of Faunas kind together for once. I am getting ready to unit all in a world where Faunas may rule as equals, as only Faunas shall exist." The two stared each other down till they both ran head on towards each other and clashed swords once more.

Sun was faring as good one could without his weapons on hand. He had picked up a pipe from one of the members he KO'ed and used it as a substitute for his bow-staff mode. He was about to turn and help Blake with fighting Torchwick's side-kick, when he was slammed onto the floor. He looked up and saw a boy around his age clothed in a blue pinstripe suit. His hair was dirty blonde and he had a pained expression on his face as his blue eyes welled with tears. His left hand held a mechanical mallet with blue highlights, while his right arm was behind his back.

"Oh dear Oh dear Oh dear! I never wanted to hurt anyone. Oh man, I'm really sorry about this. Oh man." The boy seemed to shake as he raised his mallet and slammed down. Narrowly avoiding being clobbered, Sun rolled over and made a defencive position...Only to feel a slicing pain across his back. He turned and saw another boy, who looked just like the other in every aspect, except his suit and eye's were yellow, and his right hand held a long, curved mechanical sickle that also glowed yellow and his left hand was behind his back.

"For the God's sake, Pollux, you need to learn how to kill people without loosing it! One of these day's I'm going to become and unmatched half!" The yellow boy said manically.

"Look, Castor, we should at least talk to the guy before we kill him." The blue boy, now identified as Pollux, said shakily. Sun had regained his footing and positioned himself to begin defending again.

"How about this; we make a compromise. We fight him and see what he's got, while you get to ask him questions." Castor spoke.

"But he's unarmed! Not a fair fight I think." Castor grumbled and moved his left hand from his back and threw Sun's nunchucks on the ground. "Now you happy?" Pollux simply nodded. Sun quickly retrieved his weapons and grinned.

"You guy's made the biggest mistake of your-" He froze as he saw the two, who he assumed were twins, stand next to each other. They took the hand that was behind there backs and interlocked their fingers together. Their hands began to glow green as both there forms were consumed by the glow. The light shifted its shape. It became much taller, around 7 foot and soon the light faded to reveal one single figure, duel wielding the mallet and sickle and looked like the other two boys he was formed from, but the yellow and blue became a rich green. He grinned in pleasure as he saw Sun's face. "-Life?" Sun had no time to recover as the titan boy began to launch hit after hit after hit onto the monkey Faunas.

Blake was having trouble dealing with the small girl from the stage. She was almost as small, if not smaller, than Ruby, and as fast, as she shot at Blake with her umbrella as a weapon. The fight was not going well or them, as Luna was fighting both Fang members as well as Torchwick, Jaune was in a heated duel with Adam, and Sun was fighting two guys, but then they became one guy. The neapolitan girl swiped at Blake, landing a fatal hit, only for the cat Faunas to dissipate into smoke, as the real Blake had pulled out her Scroll and sent a message to Ruby and Pyrrha that they were at the docks in Vale and needed help quickly. She dropped her Scroll as she avoided another strike from the girl, and the fight continued.

Pyrrha and Ruby shared the confused and pained expressions as they received the message from Blake:

We are at the docks in Vale. White Fang Attack. Jaune, Luna, Sun and I are out numbered. Please send help.

The two teams had left for their dorms for the night after wishing ABRN and Penny good night. The group of RWY and NPR huddled around the Scrolls and thought deeply.

"We need to get down there, NOW!" Pyrrha said as she bolted into her dorm to retrieve her weapons, while the rest of her team followed suit.

"But it's almost curfew! What if we get caught!" Weiss protested.

"And what if Blake and Jaune get hurt? What if they get KILLED?!" Yang stated as she loaded her gauntlets. Ruby nodded and said:

"Weiss, you can come with us, or go and get Ozpin to notify the police. Either way, we are going to help our friends. Our family." Ruby loaded her rifle, releasing one round as it rolled across the carpet.

"I never said anything about not going." She replied as he grabbed her rapier from it's box and followed everyone to the Bullheads.

Jaune was strong, but Adam was stronger on his own. The knight had been kicked on his back more than three times now as the bull boy had seemed to have no decline in Aura, fro what Jaune could pick up. Jaune's Aura levels were fading and he knew if he looked at his Scroll, he would be close to red. He had not charged, let alone brought along his totem and he knew Luna needed as much Aura as possible as he was getting beaten badly by Roman's mech. Blake had been relying on her shadow clones to much as she was losing steam and getting hit more and more. Sun was launched and bounced off Luna's hide onto the floor after being hit by the green clad boy. Jaune had no shield and was not used to defending still. His sword was durable, but crap at blocking. The giant sword came down again as Jaune now started to bleed as the blade of his weapon dug into his palm to hold his ground.

"Pathetic." Was all that Adam said as he grabbed his sheath, and turned it into it's shot gun form, blasting Jaune in his armored gut. He backed up and dropped his sword. He was breathing heavily and could only look at the now incoming blade. It was bitter sweet. He was going to die with his friends, but at the hands of one of his friends. He closed his eyes and waited. A clanging sound was heard in front of Jaune, and he opened his eyes to see a round bronze shield blocking the sword. The slim yet muscular arms of the spartan goddess held up the blade, whiler her other arm shot over the sheil as she sliced at Adam's exposed cheek. The Faunas leader leaped back and placed a hand over his face. Pyrrha looked back at Jaune and dug from a bag she had brought with her the totem, glowing brightly and ready to be used. Jaune took it and felt the rush of power flow into his system. He looked over off the stage and saw that team RWBY was united once again as they began to aid Luna against Roman. Nora helped Sun by dealing with the tall green kid, while Ren rushed towards the stage and shouted:

"Jaune, ketch!" He threw Jaune's missing shield over, and the knight simply helt his arm out, letting the shield click into place on his forearm. The knight picked his sword up off the ground and stood with his partner. They glanced at each other and knew that this fight could be won together.

Nora was holding her hammer up to block the downward attack of the green clad boy who Sun was blabbering about being a fusion or something.

"You look cute holding your hammer like that. Got a nice look at your bubbly form." The boy said. Nora scowled at him.

"This bod ain't yours, Jolly Green Giant!"

"It's Gemini Greene, actually." He softy grinned, but not for long as he felt his shoulders well up with blood. He yelled out in pain as he felt two blades had ran across the back of his torso from his shoulders to his glutes. He spun around, only to be kicked in the face by Ren and was sent skidding across the floor. Ren panted and looked at Nora.

"Boop." was all she said as he poked his nose. He smiled as him and his partner went to aid RWBY.

RWBY was having difficulty in taking the Paladin down. Luna had been putting in dents and slashes here and there, but it easily blocked and dodged there assaults. Ren and Nora entered in and listened to Ruby.

"Jaune and Pyrrha are pre-occupied at the moment, so it's up to us to deal with him. Nora, You, Luna and I are going for the legs. Get him off balance and make sure he dances his pants off!" Nora giggled madly and Luna roared in agreement. Blake, use your shadow clones to distract him and confuse his aiming while Ren aims for the locking systems as they activate." The two silent Ninjas nodded. "Weiss, use your ice glyphs to freeze up the circuits and make it stop functioning." Weiss began to conjure her semblance. "And Yang-" Her older sister looked at her in anticipation. "-Break him." The brawler grinned wildly and cracked her knuckles. "Ok team, ATTACK!" Luna roared and dove onto the left leg, chewing and gnawing at the tubes and wires while puncturing the pistons. Ruby used her high impact rounds to blow holes in the armor while Nora simply bashed her hammer into the right foot. Roman was pissed for sure, but found an easy target in the cat Faunas and opened fire. She was incinerated,or at least she should have, as she became black smoke. Suddenly, the criminal found himself covered in bullet fire as Ren shot at the targeting lacers, causing Roman to be unable to lock onto targets. Weiss chucked her Glyphs onto the hull of the mech and began to slowly freeze up the mechanisms of the warbot. Roman was about to abort, when Yang lept into the air and slammed down a mighty fist into the robot's cockpit, sending Roman out the back and slamming into the stage. His servant, the neapolitan girl, had came to his aid after sha gained consciousness from also being punched by the brawler.

Jaune and Pyrrha were switching positions in the battle. Jaune took the initiative and was slashing at Adam's sides. Once he recovered and went for a counter attack, Jane turned and let Pyrrha us her shield to block. Adam was about to leap back as he felt she might use her spear again, but felt the heavy bash of metal on the back of his head, as Jaune shield bashed him. Pyrrha decided to follow suit and did the same, only into face. Adam staggered back. He felt the blood run from his nose. He was exhausted now. He could not take it at all. His luck came when a Bullhead pulled in and The Lieutenant of Adam's personal party motioned him to get in, along with the humans.

"Torchwick, Neo, Gemini, let's leave this place!" The Faunas lept up and into the aircraft, followed by Neo carrying Roman, and finally Gemini staggering in abit. Jaune was about to give chase, when he felt an arrow hit his shoulder. He was knocked back and saw the women in the maroon dress lower her bow and entered the Bullhead. The ship rose up into the air and disappeared. Jaune knew Luna was too tired to fly and the police were now being called into action, as cars and vans were pulling up towards the entrance. Jaune saw that RWBY was tying up Fang members up to be brought into custody, while Nora and Ren helped Sun to his feet after he passed out.

Jaune sat at the docks, dangling his feet above the water. He thought about Adam. How he had changed into a monster and tried to kill him. It left a sick feeling in his stomach. He reached a hand out and scratched Luna's exhausted head as he laid out in the rising sunlight. The press had already showed up and were doing interviews with everyone. Jaune had sneaked away before they could question him. He looked back and saw the rest of his friends make their way towards him. Blake had came clean to everyone about Adam and his transformation, along with her Faunas attributes. Sun had started to chat up with Jaune's partner

"So, you are really the great Pyrrha Nikos everyone in Mistral talks about. Well I must say you are as beautiful as you are on the box." Sun praised with a wink. Pyrrha had a pink tint to her cheeks, but then Jaune stepped in between the two.

"She's taken, Sun." He gruffly said. Sun looked at the two together and smiled while walking over towards Blake.

"Taken?" Pyrrha said. Jaune looked down at her and simply pulled her into a tight hug. She was shocked, but enjoyed the embrace. The two separated, and Jaune looked deep into her eyes and leaned down. The two met in a deep, loving kiss. No words needed to be said. They knew then and there how they felt for each other.

Of in the clouds, a rogue Bullhead flew threw the morning sky. On-board, Neo had used her innocent look to ease the pains of her patients, as she use the first aid kit to rub ointment, lotions and sew stitches in few. Roman was passed out on one of the seats, while Neo finished up on Gemini's back. Adam knelled down on the floor. He rubbed his face all over and brushed up to his horns. A two inch long crack formed on the base of his right horn, and pain shot out as he touched it. He looked up and scowled. Cinder was standing there impassively.

"You promised me Vale by dawn. It's dawn and we are on the run. Why should I keep helping you now when you failed to uphold your bargen?" He stated. Cinder simply turned to him and said:

"We will simply try again. Next time, the fight will be easier to win, for I shall have the one weapon you may need to rule this world." She slowly grinned. "A maiden."


	9. Amber Arc

Amber Arc was alone on a path to Vale. She was a well trained huntress as well as a skilled madge when it came to both Dust and Aura. She left the Citadel when she was only ten, and has trained with teacher after teacher to use her 'abilities' right.

Her father, Gabriel, never stayed around much to help with family matters. He was The Dragon Slayer. There mother was kind enough, her Faunus heritage made them stand up for their rights and become able fighters. But it was her mother's death when she was nine that changed her and her brothers.

Her eldest brother, Michael, was the one to manage the homefront and became in charge of the home on his mother's behalf. Everyone saw not a dragon rider, but a leader. He may have not been able to bond with a dragon in time to attend Eclipse, but people saw him staying at home and leading his kingdom to a new era of peace.

Alex was the one who took the dragon riding reute of the family. He was the youngest and he had rose through the ranks and became one of the most awarded Rider in the world. He eventually took on the teaching world after...the incident, and became Headmaster Arc, or should I say HeadMaster 'Zander, as he wanted to separate the school from his family, who he knew he would have to teach his relatives. Amber had never wanted to leave her home. Yet it was her duty to do so. After all:

She was The Fall Maiden.

She had inherited the powers after the last holder, Magenta West, was killed in a hunting accident when Amber was only nine. It burned her very core feeling the stinging pain of two souls merging to form one. It was painful, but she never found herself alone. The power of the Maidens were still to this day, confusing to her. When her soul and Magenta's merged, Magenta's memories and experiences, along with every other maidens minds, all accumulated into her mind. It never felt off, rather she was home with a family that has spanned for ages. She still finds the memories of the first Fall Maiden to be foggy, but still, she knew she was part of something more.

Yet even with all of those minds and hearts working as one, she still felt lonely. Oh it was a lonely life for a Maiden to live. She may have had the greatest family. The greatest of friends even, but no one seemed to understand her pains. She wanted to be part of something more. The only person who came close was Ozpin, but even then, it was more like no one could relate to him. She missed her family. Out of the eight children that Michael had pumped out, Jaune was her favorite. He was a sweet boy who shared the same values as his father and his father before him. She would visit them every month or so and see the progress her nephew was making at her brothers school. His blue eyes reminded her of her mother's. She now knew that Jaune was attending Beacon as an ambassador for The Citadel and taught the world about dragons. It was a wild card that Ozpin played, but he won over as the world felt safer now. She followed the path to a clearing, where a strange pressure has affected her thoughts.

She blinked a bit and saw a small, dark skinned girl with cyan hair crying in the path. Amber dismounted and drew an apple from the horse's saddle. The breeze blew into Amber's back, sending shivers down the small girl's back as she sat down. Amber crouched down and extended her arm out. The wind changed and instantly, something was off. Amber felt wind hit her face where the girl was 'blocking' it. Amber sensed more and heard the faint breathing from someone a few feet off, while the girl infront didn't even exhale an ounce of air. Amber moved fast and broke into a sprint towards her horse. The girl vanished, and a taller, older version of the girl appeared wielding two knife-muskets sprinted after her. Amber retrieved her mage staff and sent a gust of powerful wind at her attacker, sending her flying down the path.

Amber was on high alert, and sensed another figure sprinting towards her from her right. She sent a flare of fire into the direction of the silver clad boy. He raised his knee up and blocked the blast. A gunmetal grey material was seen as it replaced the fleshy pink a real leg would have. He leapt up into the air and axe kicked down. Amber side stepped and blocked the girl's attack at it. The cyan girl made a powerful swipe downwards and destroyed the staff. Amber was not amused.

A powerful blast of flaming Aura came from her abdomen as she repelled her attackers. Amber rose off the ground and a cyclone of wind encased the battlefield as Amber's rage flared up around them. The grass and leafs began to change to orange and brown, while the air had a flaming glow about it. Leafs flew off the trees and encircled the attackers. With not even the slightest blink, the leafs hardened into wooden tips to spear like weapons and began to graze and maim the two. Amber would make short work of the teenagers and glared at there ignorance.

A sudden shot of pain rained through her spine as she fell to the ground. The cyclone stopped spinning and the wooden leafs fell to the dirt. Amber turned in pain to see the black arrow sticking out of her back. She simply pulled it out, only to feel a second arrow hit her stomach. She fell to her knees and cried out in agony. She looked up and saw a woman in a maroon dress walk casually over towards with her bow held to her side. The two teens rushed forward and grabbed one arm each and held Amber in place. The dressed women split the bow into two pieces, making two long blades that she holstered onto her hip.

From her back she pulled out a bone white glove and slung it over her hand. Amber tried to struggle, but it was no use, as three streams of black ooze shot onto her face. It stung, but the pain was nothing to what was about to come. A small beetle shaped Grimm creature crawled out of the palm of the glove. The stings began to glow and a cyclone of dark energy appeared at her feet till Amber felt like her body being pulled apart by her insides. She tried to flare her Aura, but it was no use. She had to sit and scream as her life began to fade.

From out of nowhere, A large wedge like sword slammed down and cut the strings from Amber's face. The three attackers backed up and could only block or retreat from the feury of Qrow's sword. The huntsmen picked Amber up bridal style and looked with horror and rage as she felt weak in his arms. He moved fast. Faster than before. He needed to get help for her. He needed Ozpin. He need to get to Beacon.

Jaune relaxed in his seat in the library while reading a book. A week passed since they stopped the attack of The White Fang. It was also a week since Jaune and Pyrrha began going out. Life was better for the knight now that he had someone like her in his heart. She started to steadily teach him how to properly use his shield more while also taking time out to have some quiet time with her boyfriend. Jaune was spending with his group of friends as they all tried to recover from the epic food fight they had just moments before.

As Jaune settled into his book, he felt the now too familiar warmth of Pyrrha's head on his shoulder. He sighed and shot her a crooked eyebrow. Giggles were heard around as the gang reacted to their interactions. Weiss simply scoffed.

"What's the matter, Ice Queen? There love melting your heart?" Yang said as her and RWBY were playing Remnant the Game: Dragon edition.

"I think it's very improper for a woman at Pyrrha's stature to display such 'indecent' acts in public." Weiss retorted.

"I enjoy showing the world how much I love my boyfriend. And I don't really care what you think is proper or not. Plus, I enjoy seeing how flustered you can get." The champion tilted Jaune's head down and planted a heated kiss on his lips. Jaune was used to these suprise kisses now, and he took time to enjoy them. The two broke apart and Pyrrha got what she wanted with the whole RWBY team blushing while Nora and Ren simply giggled. "See?"

The doors of the library opened and Sun had walked into the area, with someone the group never met in tow. Well, all but two people never met before. The boy wore a dark red aviator coat with a matching pair of yellow goggles on his forehead, wrapping around his mop of blue hair. Jaune and Blake smiled widely and rushed to give Neptune a big hug.

"Did Sun castrate you on the dragon thing, yet?" He said as they all broke apart.

"When you say castrate, you mean whipped his tail between his legs and left his team behind?" Blake retorted, earning a giggle from Jaune. Sun simply crossed his arms and grumbled to himself.

"It's not my fault that the twins were actually one dude!" The group laughed at his anger. After the fight, they were given information on all the criminals at the fight they could find.

Roman Torchwick was a notorious kingpin of Vale and was partially in tandem with the illegal arms trade, seing he got ahold of a partially built and completed Paladin mech. He was given the name of Mad-Hatter as his schemes and attitude was comprised of laughter and snarling grins. He carried a simple cane with a one round chamber for a gun.

His assistant was simply known as Neo, or Neapolitan. Much like ice cream, she was multi colored in hair and eyes. Her semblance allowed her to decize as anyone with pin-point Aura projections, more advanced than Jaune's Aura constructs. She wielded an umbrella that could deploy a blade as well as a rifle barrel.

The twins were the strangest of the bunch. Pollux and Castor were not individuals, but the after effect of a semblance belonging to a Gemini Greene. His semblance allowed him to divide into two beings, allowing esbeanatios, more fighters to aid in battle, as well as gathering information witched carried over when they fused back into one. The hammer and sickle were used to harness the exhaust Aura that released when they fused and unfused.

Adam Torus was the new leader of The White Fang. He took the organization into a more violent and terroristic direction and made multiple assaults against Atlas as well as anyone who spoke out against them. His long sword with Katana inspiration was also altered in a sheath that transformed into a blunderbuss type of weapon. Neptune sighed as he heard about his old friend becoming the enemy. The majority of the group didn't know how to react, but they knew how hard it was on the four friends who once knew him. The women in the maroon dress had almost no file, except she was identified as aiding Roman in a heist before school began, which was halted by Ruby in the prosesse. Neptune settled into a chair next to Weiss and joined in on playing the game at hand while Sun joined Blake.

"You think you can stand against the might of The Atlas Empire? Think again as we deploy Paladin Assault!" Weiss blared as she played the card while Neptune rolled the dice. They succeeded in assaulting Ruby and Yang playing Mistral. They smirked at each other and simply played The Dragon Slayer card. Weiss groaned aloud, knowing the power of the card, while Jaune picked it up to examine it.

When he played Dove that night in the park, he didn't get a good look at the art, but for one thing is certain, as this was definitely NOT the Dragon Slayer he knew as many inaccuracies were present. For one, dragons don't wear armor, unlike the one in the picture, who looked like a green dragon, but skin tones of a golden, wearing plate armor all over it's body. Dragons can wear armor, but only on training. It's to teach a dragon how to take and carry large loads of weight on there body. The head crest of the helmet upon the dragon was adorned with the Arc family logo, along with the chest peice of the rider. This was also a false depiction, as The Dragon Slayer could be of any decent besides the Arc lineage, as well as a Slayer did not advertize their family's name upon their form. The rider himself was also wearing what many considered in the rider community a hilariously overboard suit of armor. The thing about a rider's attire was the fact that they wanted to be light and aerodynamic. Spandex could be ridiculed, but most riders wore an underlayer as they flew. The whole depiction made Jaune have a disgruntled expression on his face. His girlfriend noticed.

"What's the matter? You don't like the picture?"

"No, but the whole picture is wrong. Sure, my grandfather is The Dragon Slayer now, but he doesn't just paste the family logo all over the place. And dragons only where armer in training as weight lifting." Blake snickered about his frustration. Pyrrha thought about how he mentioned his grandfather and thought about the Dustmas card in his book.

"Jaune, not to intrude, but when we looked into your book, we saw a family portrait of, well, your family, but some of them were lion Faunas. Why is that?" Sun, Neptune and the rest of the group perked up. It had been gnawing at their minds after seeing the pic, and they wanted to know about his family's situation. Jaune was stone faced at first, till he broke into a smile.

"Well, the Faunas attributes carried down all the way from my grandmother, who married my grandfather and they had three kids. My father, who was the oldest of the group. My aunt Amber, who left and traveled the world as some type of ancient tradition of sorts, though she comes back and spends the fall seasons back home. Finally there is my uncle 'Zander, who's a Faunas like my grandma and became a Dragon Ride as well as the Headmaster of Eclipse Academy. My father married my mother and had me and my sisters. Some have Faunas attributes because my father still has Faunas DNA in his blood, which was inherited by my sisters. I actually have better vision than most humans because of it." He started to frown. "It's sad that our family is spread out all around. 'Zander is too busy running a school while my father has to run both an entire small nation spread across all continents as well as a peace between the remaining dragon tribes. My grandfather has to keep up the peace as well, by more forceful means. All my sisters are riders and performing missions around the country while my Aunt hardly shows her face in any capacity on land. And look at me; I'm here in Beacon, the farthest I ever been away from my home. It would be nice to have my family all in one room again. They told me how hard it was to get everyone in the photo they sent me when I was training with my Grandpa, and still couldn't get my Aunt to come home. I just wish we could all come together as one big family again." Pyrrha cupped his cheeks and laid her forehead on his. She was about to say something, but was cut short when a loud roar from Luna was heard. Jaune got up and walked over to the nearest window in the library and opened it, letting Luna's long head and neck slide in. To the rest of the group, all they heard was a lot of yelping and grunts of excitement, but for Jaune, his eyes widened into dinner plates.

"What is it?" Pyrrha said.

"Looks like the family reunion is happening early." Was all he said as Luna backed out, letting Jaune valt out the window. Everyone looked at each other until they decided to follow him. As they all landed on the grass outside, they saw Jaune and Luna sprint around a corner. As they followed, they realized what the dragon was yapping about. In Front of Ozpin's tower were four dragons. Three of which still had riders mounted on their backs, while the lead dragon was kneeling down, letting two humans down on the ground. The three other dragons took off with riders in tow, and began to circle the Academy. That's when they saw up above in the clouds, four Atlas warships, all hovering above Vale and one was lowering to 'dock' with the tower. Students began to gather in the courtyard and looked in awe at the sight. Jaune and Luna sped up as they recognized the faces of his father, Michael, and Garnet, his oldest sister. "Dad!" Jaune shouted as he drew closer. Mr. Arc froze and saw his only son approach him with his dragon in tow. He made a turn from his original course towards the tower and embraced Jaune in a tight bear hug.

"Jaune! I'm so happy your ok."

"Dad, what's going on? Why are you and Garnet here? Who were the other riders? Whats with the war ships? Did something happen with The Elders?" Jaune was breathing deeply and began to shake. Michael held him tighter.

"All in good time, Jaune. Just calm down. We need to stay strong for her." He said in a hushed and strong voice. Jaune pulled away.

"Her?" He said in a worried voice. Pyrrha and the group finally made their way towards them. The spartan saw her partner and love being embraced by the same man from the photo, the one wearing the 'Michael' sweater. She knew this man was Jaune's father, and saw the shaken forms of both men as Jaune was piecing together his thoughts.

"Micheal." Everyone turned to face Ozpin as he and Goodwitch walked out of the front doors to the tower and approached. "We need your presence here." He then saw the combined forces of teams JNPR and RWBY along with the two members of SSSN. "I can only allow the Arc family inside." He said to the group, and turned back to the door. Goodwitch motioned for the three Arcs to enter and turned to the group.

"Professor, what's happening? Are we in danger?" Ruby said. Everyone was curieuse and on edge now.

"Everything is alright children. Something...awful has happened that involves the Arc household." A bellowing roar was heard above as the group saw a large, brown, two legged dragon land next to the other two. It's hide was dry and scared. A maine of feather like hairs were hugging the head of the beast, in autumn colors. The left eye was stitched shut, giving it a scowl. The rider leapt off the beast onto the ground, making a loud thud as he landed. His long silver hair flowed from atop his head and into a beard. A rugged and stitched top hat was crookedly placed onto of his head. His suit and satchel bag shared a similar rugged look as he stared at Glynda with pained and angry eyes. He looked more intimidating with the large, oversized mechanical broad sword on his back. Ren and Nora held their breath as they recognized the man. The man that found them in the recharge of their village. The one who brought them to combat school in Vail. Gabriel.

"Where are they?" He said in his raspy voice.

"Inside. Let's go. You are dismissed students." She waved them off and followed the man inside the tower as the door shut closed. Air tight locks clicked into place. The group was left to think what just happened. Blake looked up at the two knew dragons, and recognized them very well. The tall, thin and heavily feathered white dragon looked at her and Blake saw the hint of a dragon smile on his face. Orian. Garnets dragon. She looked back at the older, taller dragon who was standing vigilant while Luna tried to nip at his snout. Oden-Slayer always intimidated her, and still did.

"What do we do now?" Rudy finally said. The group fidgeted about and all thought what to do.

"Well I think I'm going to try and find those other riders that came here. Say hello and stuff." Sun said as he walked in the direction he saw them land.

"I agree, as it is our duty to show them the workings of our school." Weiss said. Eventually, team RWBY with Sun and Neptune all left, leaving the rest of JNPR to think. Pyrrha looked over to Luna, who looked back at her. She knew they couldn't wait forever, and her, along with Ren and Nora left to find the new riders.

Jaune was being towed into a hidden elevator in the very back of the tower lobby. His father grappled his shoulder while Garnet squeezed his wrist. Ozpin had no cup with him, and seemed to have nothing to do as they waited for Glynda to arrive. Finally, she returned with Gabriel in tow. Jaune went wide eyed and was soon found in a hug by his old teacher. Seeing that everyone was there, Ozpin pressed the lowest button on the pad and the doors closed. It was a quiet and tense ride down to the bottom floor, and stayed that way as they exited and walked down a dimly lit hallway with large pillars supporting the roof. The knight finally decide to break the silence.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Ozpin and Goodwitch looked at him and at each other. The boy's father intervene.

"There was an attack. We're here to see what our next step is." Michael looked on ahead with a stern face.

"You mean the one at the docks?"

"No-" Gabriel said "-But it maybe connected to it." The group moved on till they finally came upon a semily blank door. Ozpin pressed his palm onto a pad, allowing the group to enter. They were then faced with another wall, however, this one had a large window looking into a white room. Another door was on the right, while the left was occupied by two men speaking in hushed tones. The new arrivals silenced them, and Jaune stepped forward and began to tear up.

Amber. His Aunt. The women who taught him to manipulate Aura. The one who he related to the most as she was the outnumbered member in her family as the only girl. The one he harbridge a deeper connection to in the long run, was lying in a medical bed. Pale and in pain, she was attached to wires and tubes in seemingly random points of her body. Her face was scarred and burned as she slept in what could only be summarized as pain. A woman in white, who looked alot like Weiss but older, stood by Amber's side and worked a machine at the bedside. She turned around and exited the room to join the group.

"What happened?" was all Jaune could croke out as he placed a hand onto the window.

"She was attacked on her way here." Jaune felt the presence of one of the men that was already in the room. The reflection confirmed Jaune's prediction of who he was, as Qrow placed a hand on his shoulder. "Three well trained fighters, two women one male, ambushed her and...tried to do something that in all honesty, I don't know about." He was far more sober than he usually was, and it was a sign that he meant business.

"This was no act of play, Ozpin. This was an attack, and we need to take action." The second man drew closer and Jaune saw the real face of the one General Ironwood. The hum of a warship could be heard still underground. "This attack happening so close to The Vytal Tournament is no coincidence. We need to be on high alert. We should hunt them down and-"

"Patients James." Ozpin said in a monotone voice. "We are hear to decide what will happen to Amber, not getting revenge." Ironwood looked at the ground and simply nodded. The women in white stepped forward and began to speak to the Arcs.

"She has suffered critical physical damage, as she was shot by arrows both in her spinal cord and stomach region. She was on the verge of death when she got here, and she's running out of time."

"Why wasn't her Aura working?" Garnet asked.

"It had something to do with what the attackers did to her. They somehow managed to permanently damage her Aura." Qrow said.

"Arrow?" Jaune asked. The women in white held out a paper, that really was a picture, which showed the same women in the maroon dress from a bird's eye view.

"What do you know about this women?" She asked aune.

"She was aiding Adam Torus and Roman Torchwick in planning an assault on Vale about a week ago, and that Ruby Rose along with Glynda have faced her before." he finished. "I don't want to sound rude but, who are you?" She gave a soft smile.

"Winter Schnee. I heard you have befriended my sister, is that true?" Jaune smiled a bit and simply nodded. The group stayed silent before Gabriel spoke up.

"So what are our options?"

"There are two options." Ozpin began. "First; we simply let her die now. There is little we can do for her as the effects of the attack have faltered her Aura and the wounds will leave her in a painful state. With her Aura failing to heal her, it's effectively poisoning her." Jaune knew he didn't want her to simply be left to rot here. He was starting to automatically vote for option two. "The second is a shot in the dark, but it's the best chance we got. Ironwood has been working on cryopods that freeze the body and Aura supplies and activity semily in time. In two weeks, the pod will be ready and she will be put to rest. Not permanently, but until we can find a way to counteract the effects. And if we don't find a way to do that, it can by us some time to get a new candidate." Ozpin closed his statement that, leaving Jaune confused.

"Canidte?"

"Jaune," His grandfather had now moved up to grapple him in a hug. "There are still things in this world you don't know about, but in time, you will be taught about them. However, you have to have faith in us and let us work."

"But she's part of my family, and I get a say as to what happens to her."

"We know Jaune." Ozpin said. "That is why you are hear. Your job is to comfort your Aunt. In both scenarios she is going to be waiting and suffering, so it is up to you to ease her pain." Jaune nodded. The group all looked at each other, and realized they were all agreeing to option two, as Ironwood called for his science team to move the pod's construction to the tower over his Scroll.

Jaune and his Father walked down the hall towards the elevator, when Jaune spoke up.

"Who were those other riders?" His Father looked nervous.

"I know your past with them has been shaky, but I thought it was about time you all re-connected." Jaune had a face of shock, horror and rage.

"You didn't-"

"They're your team."

"My OLD team. I have a new one. One that accepts my true self. Now will you excuse me, I'm going to find my team as a matter of fact." His father watched as his son entered the elevator and wet up. Inside the shaft, Jaune was having a swell of emotions. Sad, depressed, angry and now, confused. He needed to be happy as it was the only way to cheer his Aunt up, but he was pissed that THEY were here. The ones who abandoned him when he needed them the most. He stepped out of the elevator and outside. Oden-Slayer looked down at Jaune.

"Everything alright, kid?" He spoke in his dragon words.

"Yes and no, Oden. Yes, because there might be a chance we can save Auntie Amber, but right now, my old team is here. And You know how it is." The dragon simply nodded. Loud galloping could be heard as Luna bounded in and pinned Jaune down while licking his face. "Haha! Down boy! Down!" He said in laughter. Luna always found a way to cheer him up. Oden-Slayer simply rolled his eyes. Jaune waved goodbye to Oden and the two made their way to find their friends. When they turned a corner, they heard laughter and saw all their friends gathered around the three riders and dragons. Arnold Azul. Spencer Specter. Nim Thorne-Root. Zenn. Sentinel. Verga. The three were gleeful and joyous. That was, until Arnold saw the other rider and dragon look at them with pained and rageful looks. Jaune was crying now. He had been on an emotional roller coaster as of recently, and he finally snapped. The others saw him look at the group. All went silent.


	10. Team JASN Reunites

The group of hunters and riders all stood quiet when the Arc boy and dragon approached the group, tears falling down the young knights face. No one knew what to do to comfort him. He simply stood and waited. Finally, Jaune and Luna turned to walk past them. Zenn, the Blue dragoness tried to cut them off to confront them, only for Lune at take off, caring Jaune with him. Arnold watched his old partner fly up and retreat into the winds, leaving him to sigh in defeat.

It had been almost a full year since the two had a real conversation. They merely had spoken in broken phrases and made communications through glances and simple replies to messages on their scrolls. Ever since the beginning of their senior year, since the incident, the two have almost instantly severed ties with each other. Arnold accepts the fact that he over reacted, and the fact that when Jaune revealed... _that_ , He mistreated him, but now, he saw he did much worse with his reaction to him. Not to mention what the condition of his aunt is in. He shuddered at the thought of losing a family member. Way worse than losing a hand.

"We got a lot of work to do, guys." The blue haired rider mumbled. His other teammates looked at him with solen looks. Nim decided to lighten the mood up.

"You mean YOU got a lot of work to do. I'm pretty sure he forgave us." The small joke didn't get far, as the only response Arnold gave was a weighted sigh.

"What just happened?" Yang said. The Beacon students were a bit shaken at the broken look Jaune gave them. Both Pyrrha and Ruby looked on to see if they could find the bot in the sky. Blake was slouching in her seat and was being comforted by Sun and Neptune, as they too were disturbed by her old friend's expression. Weiss and Nora seemed to be more confused than anything, as they have seen him cry before, but never broke like that, compared to his happy smile and good attitude. Yang had just vocalized her curiosity, and ren was about to follow suit.

"Jaune and us...don't get along. Not any more at least." Spencer said as he rubbed two robotic fingers into his silicon eyelids.

"And why is that? You did just tell us that he was not only your friend but team leader." Ren said while raising a accusing eyebrow. The three riders all looked down.

"It's not like it was our salt he keeps secrets. He spent three years with that thing bottled up inside him. It was only a matter of time he popped. I only wish that I was a better partner to him. Maybe we could have been better friends than we are now." Arnold said.

"You're talking about his semblance, aren't you." Pyrrha said. The three old team mates looked up in shock.

"You know about his semblance?" Nim said.

"We kind of read his journal and found his confession. He never said he used it." The riders looked at each other.

"He used it once."

"It happened around a month into our senior year." Arnold was sitting in his and his team's room. The group decided to find the rider's lodging and continue to talk there. "We had become what many considered the star team. Our chemistry with each other and our dragons allowed us to perform maneuvers in battle and flight most experienced rides could never do. We were all friends. We related to each other's problems in life. However, the biggest problem that always loomed over us was something about Jaune. The boy had secrets for sure. He already had a lot of pressure being not just an Arc, but also the youngest student at the school and our team leader, but he seemed to add more and more stress to the load. A vault of cement that was his thoughts were pressing onto his soul. And all of a sudden, he broke."

"We were sent on our, what, eighth mission? Anyways, the mission was simple; clear Grimm out of the Rider village and collect a few herbs and notes from the area. Student stuff. When we got there, we kicked some real ass, let me tell you. Zenn was ramming into Ursa and I used my lance to skewer them nice as ice. Although he was the youngest, Jaune had the best bond between him and his dragon out of all of us, as he seemed to have some real coordinated attacks going on with him and Luna. We managed to find out that a cave held what many thought to be a Gryphon, and sent us to deal with it. It was slow going at first, and to be honest, we thought it just ran off, until we found out it was all a ruse. The whole town had be attacked in secret over a month ago by Jackal Knights and had been waiting. Waiting for us."

"Yeah, don't mean to intrude but, what's a Jackal Knight?" Ruby said innocently. The tree riders looked at each other and Spencer spoke up.

"The Jackal Knights are a group of Dragon Riders who embrace darkness. The bond with Black dragons through hate and fear. There a growing problem and the are the most feared group of Dragon Hunters to date. They also have a certain vendetta against The Arc family. The Jackal Knights take their name from a man named Jackal Cipher, who fought in The Great War only for him and his whole family to be killed off by the Arcs due to their dragon hunting habets." Arnold nodded and continued his tale.

"So The Jackal Knights wanted to capture Jaune and use him as ransom to attack The Citadel. We fought them off, but we were out numbered. The managed to wrangle our dragons and held them capteve, making us serender. We were all scared. I may have been nineteen at the time, but I still felt like a kid. We all did. There plan was to simply kill us and take Jaune. I spoke up against them, saying that I wouldn't let them hurt an Arc, let alone my partner." Arnold sighed. He looked at his right arm and began to roll up his sleeve. A solid, bland grey consumed his elbow, bicep, and shoulder. He pulled the fingers of his gloves to reveal a similarly colored hand with ball-joint fingers and wrist. A faint blue of Dust powered mechanisms glowed in certain places. "I payed the price for my outburst, proving to me then not to mess with Jackal Knights. We were pissing yourself at that point. Zenn was the most traumatized, as she could feel the pain I had through our bond coarse through her with twice the sensation. Then we saw Jaune shake. And then it happened." An eerie silence crept over the group as Arnold stopped talking. He clenched his prosthetic limb and ran hand through his now trimmed down blue whiskers.

"The whole cave went black. And I mean black. The cave front was still open, but it felt like a shadow crept and covered the exit in a smoky curtain. Men started to panic, shouting at us. Demanding answers. Then we heard the screams. In the blinding darkness, men were being picked off. Right and left with agonizing pain being sensed coursing within their dying moments. We had no idea what was happening. Then we saw a light. Yet it was not like any light we had ever seen before. It was a soul. A soul just right there in the middle of the fuckin cave. Like it was a piece of gold. It shined white with gold wisps like flames encompassing it. Then, it seemed to spin around slowly. We were all confuse, until we saw the eye. The Eyes of Darkness he called it. Two flaming infernos with with black diamond pupils, and within the pupils contained a cyclone of dark energy, like a Grimm imploded in his eyes. The darkness started to fade away, along with the soul as Jaune's body became existent again. Yet those eyes. They still haunt me. Haunt us. We didn't see Jaune in those eyes. I was so focused on Jaune that the only thing that snapped me out of my dazed state was Nim screaming her head off. The entire cave floor and walls were covered in blood and guts. Weapons and armor were scattered about, being thrown into newly formed piles of bone."

"Jaune stayed in his dark state for a while. Spencer and Nim carried me out of the cave, freeing the dragons and retreated to head back to The Citadel. Jaune didn't come home for about a week. We went to our Headmaster to explain what happened. Now in our defence, we were scared out of our skins. We requested for Jaune to be removed from our team. He broke an oath that both Riders and Hunters hold close, and that is to not take the lives of others at all costs. Yet we knew that The Headmaster had a soft spot for Jaune, he was the boy's uncle. Yet he complied. For the rest of the year, he celpt to himself. He worked alone and I was made the new leader of our team. We all kelp a distance between him and ourselves. He started to work harder. Traine more. In no time flat, he became the best Rider in the whole school. "

Arnold was silent for a while. The whole room had no idea how to process the new found information. Pyrrha and Ruby were on the verge of tears, as both Jaune was forced to kill as well as being abandoned by his team. Weiss was disappointed in Jaune being forced to make such a horrid decision, but was more disturbed by the fact his team ran away from him and left him to stew over his actions. Blake, Sun and Neptune knew Jaune the longest, and felt like they should have been there for him. Blake personally felt and remembered the recent events she faced as her true self was revealed to her team, and how well it went over and how supportive they all were for her. Ren and Nora thought back to when they lost their families and how they at least had each other, but Jaune had no one and everyone else just abandoned him. All except Luna. Yang was uncharacteristically quiet and deep in thought. Her aura started to flare about as she became more enraged. Finally, she grabbed Arnold by the collar and slammed him into a wall.

"You just left him to there!? To think over the choice he made. The choice that allowed you to live! The one that let you free your dragons and let you go back home! Not only that, instead of supporting him and helping him through his struggles, you decided to kick him to the curb!? Don't you think he has a hard time as it is knowing he has such a force of destruction within himself, let alone him having to USE it to protect the people he cared the most for. His very team. His new family. The new family that just decided to let HIM ROT!" The room was quiet and still, yet the tension seemed to be as potent as Beowulf breath. Arnold, Spencer and Nim all had downcasted eyes, all stewing in their shame. Their guilt. "Well, I'm part of his family now, and I'm not going to let him be alone again. He may have Luna, but how much can one person, let alone a dragon do? So will you excuse me, I'm going to help my friend."

With that, she released her grip on Arnold, who didn't even lift a finger to struggle, and made her way to the door. Pyrrha realized Yang was right and followed suit, along with everyone except the riders, who still sat in silence. Nim began to softly cry, but soon broke down into waterfuls of sorrow. Spencer did his best to help his partner, but there was so much one android could do for someone. Arnold also began to cry, yet held his moans in a tight grip within his throat. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to help Jaune. Arnold was lucky enough to have his two other teammates there for him after recovering from losing an arm, and soon relised the mistake they made pushing Jaune away. He lost something back in that cave along with Arnold. Arnold lost an arm, Jaune lost his innocence. He killed people to save his friends. A hard choice that not many men let alone students could make. Yet Jaune was always the one who made the choices. Arnold let out a shaky, painful chuckle escaped his lips at that. Jaune was more than an amazing rider, fighter and person. He was a Hero. Simple as that.

Jaune stood at the cliff side overlooking Emerald Forest. Luna layed next to him on his left, looking both out onto the forest and at his rider. Silence consumed them after they had landed. Jaune was weeping hard and Luna just let him cry. Eventually Jaune collected his computer and joined in to participate in the silence. The winds played with their hair and tickled their necks. Jaune spent the majority of the time to think about how to help his Aunt, and thought about doing things they enjoyed doing together. Simple chess, story telling, and even Aura manipulation. More on his part to simply entertain her. He let out a sigh as he really had no idea what to do. He had an emotional overload as of recently. It almost broke him and to be honest, he was scared he was going to enter his Dark state. He turned to Luna with a tired face.

"I really have no idea what to do. I mean, there are many things one can do right now, but for me, it's all confusing. I could go and stand by Amber's bedside till she wakes up. I can simply just go sleep this whole thing off. Or maybe this is alla strange dream." Jaune howled as he felt Luna's spear like tail prod his side.

"This is no dream, Jaune. I recommend that you simply just rest for now, and take it slow. Think it over. It is your specialty." Luna chuckled as Jaune raised his arm over his eyes and fel onto his back.

"Yeah, but I never said I thought it was fun to do. Just because I'm good at something doesn't mean I enjoy it."

"Isn't that what everyone thinks?" Both rider and dragon perked up and saw Ozpin approach from their right. It had been a few hours since the Headmaster had called the boy in to reveal the state his aunt was in. Ozpin may looked calm, but he was as distressed as Jaune was. He planted his cane into the ground and took a drink from his coffee, overlooking the forest alongside Jaune. "I find it best to look over these woods when thinking. Nature is always a good stress reliever." He said. Jaune realized the reason Ozpin was here was to help with his problems, and decided to play along.

"Have you ever found yourself in a mess like this? First I find that one of my childhood friends became a terrorist. Then my Aunt is tugged in and barely hanging onto life, and to cap it off, my old team that abandoned me after I saved them shows up making goody goody with my friends. I mean, what the-"

"We are still on school ground, Mr. Arc, and I recommend you watch your language around me." Ozpin interrupted before Jaune could continue. Jaune gave a simple 'Sorry' before becoming silent again. Ozpin sighed. "I find it that the best thing to do is to simply wait for the world to present an answer to you. If you can't see it from here atop the cliffside, then venture deeper into the woods to see the horizon from another angle. Look at this situation from your friends point of view. They are as confused and scared as you are, but with different implications. Your team must feel horrible for abandoning you, and may be here to apologize. You must realize you are not the only person with problems. It takes the better man to know that." Jaune took a sip of his coffee once more before turning to walk off. "Now will you excuse, I will leave you to your friends." Before Jaune could question the Headmaster, the knight found himself being tackled by two flashes of pink and red. Looking to his stomach, he was being squeezed into a duel hug by Ruby and Nora. Collapsing to the ground, he heard numerous giggles and laughs including a distant Ozpin. Jaune looked up and saw the rest of his team and RWBY all gathering around the edge with him. Pyrrha has squeezed her way to her knights side and held him close. The sun was beginning to set and all they could do was to simply look on. Everyone felt the presence of large wigs wrap around them as Luna joined them together.

Jaune seemed to be the only one still awake in the group. The night was still warm and the group was sound asleep with their respective partner. He giggled to himself seeing Sun and Neptune in a very...compromising pose together. He took a quick picture and decided to move out of the group. He was about to have Luna help carry everyone back to the dorms, but stopped when he sensed a familiar aura in the air. Jaune looked to notice a figure with dark blue hair both on his face and head. His eyes were a light yellow, brighter than Blake's. His face showed stress, as now it seemed to bare a few grey stays. His flight suit traded out for his more traditional outback explorer vest and cargo shorts. A button up shirt and ascot around his neck highlighted his rugged lifestyle. Jaune could not help but feel his former partner look better with the metal arm, but would never say such things. Arnold Azul had truly grown up to become an intimidating man. Jaune still saw the 17 year old mentor and older brother like figure from all those years ago. The two stood facing each other for awhile, and only started to move when Luna was about to strike the blue haired rider down. Jaune motioned his companion to hold.

"You look old." Jaune said simply. Arnold was stone for a few seconds before giving a nervous yet confident smile at the same time.

"You look tired." He replied. Silence consumed them both again. Arnolds stern and confident exterior started to fade away till he faced the ground, gritting his teeth in guilt. "Jaune, I know i'm the last guy you ever wanted to see here. I know you are trying to get by and even start over, but if you think us kicking you from the team made us forget, made me forget, all the years we spent together then you're wrong. I consider you a brother. You mean more to me than I think anyone here. The amount of guilt I have been carrying on my shoulders makes me question if I lost both my arms that day. I have not been able to say thank you for what you did. I have never been able to comfort you in your time of need. I failed more than just as a partner, but as a decent human being. I realized the best way to get over a loss it to connect more with the people you care about. To have someone cover your back. I guess since my injury was more physical than anything, I and everyone else failed to see the mental hit you had to survive. You may never be able to forgive me, but please know that I regret the whole of those two years than any mistake I have made now and yet to come." For a grown man, Arnold knew how to cry. He didn't wail or sob, but he started to breathe deeper and simply shed more and more tears.

He was quite literally pulled out of his sorrows with a strong hug from Jaune. Arnold was taken aback by this, and could only stand in shock. He looked towards the fellow rider's dragon, and saw that Luna held no anger, rage or lust for harm, but instead saw sorrow, as well as, acceptance? "I will forgive you. I have always forgiven you. I watched as you guys grew more into powerful and respectful riders and became a strong family. I envied that type of bond to have been solidified with me, but accepted that I was to wait. My only wish is for you to forgive me." Arnold was dumbstruck, and was going to question the state of things, but Jaune continued. "I live everyday knowing that I may lose control of myself like I did in that cave. I fight off the darkness so it can stay as far away from my soul as possible. You may not be the family group I have anymore, but you will always be a friend. A partner. A brother." The two couldn't take it any longer and simply started to hug each other much more intensely. Both men cried and cryed in each other's arms. Some may see them as being weak, but it really was a show of true strength as they found something neither could have dreamed of finding. Forgiveness.

The rest of Jaune's friend has woken up a long time ago, and simply stared in disbelief, but soon came to realize that it was really something to behold. Pyrrha wanted to run up and kiss Jaune after hearing his pains, while giving a slap on the wrist to Arnold as she was Jaune's partner now. The group noticed both Spencer and Nim to the side, who were either smiling warmly or crying with joy. The robot and wolf approached and entered the embrace. Team JASN reunited. As JASN started to settle down, the realized there reunion was not unnoticed, as a nose being blow was heard. The four looked and started to laugh as Neptune was touched by the seen, holding a tissue to his face to clear his nostrils and dry his eyes. Pyrrha approached and was hesitant at first to be near the other riders, but realized that Jaune was truly that type of person to forgive and forget. She embraced him, and caused Arnold to arch an eyebrow, only to show a face of shock, awe and glee as Pyrrha kissed her knight in heated and embarrassing pasion. Jaune would later look back on this day and know it as one of both lose and regained hope.

Jaune blinked as the sun lit the room of JNPR up. He looked about the room and realized he was not alone in his bed. To his left his current partner Pyrrha curled up into his sides, resting her head into the crook of his neck. To his right, and his mix of amused surprise, was his former partner Arnold. The grown man mimicked Pyrrha's position, only having his head on Jaune's heart while sucking on his prosthetic thumb like a toddler. Jaune realized that everyone had decided to have an improve slumber party. Emphasis on slumber. He felt the bed shift and saw Arnold beging to stir awake. He was glassy eyed like any man would be just waking up. He then realized his position and looked at Jaune. Both men shared a hummered and mysterious grin.

"Mr. Azul, what would your wives think of you sleeping in the same bed with two others?" Jaune said in a mock-accusing voice. Arnold only snickered.

"They would decide to marry each other and use my corpse as the alter." He replied. He sat up and rubbed his knuckles on his off hand, brushing his fingers across the two rings he had.

"I'm still surprised you, let alone anyone, can maintain that type of relationship. Don't they get jealous?" Jaune questioned as the two men silent agreed to make breakfast for everyone.

"You fail to realize that i'm the third wheel in the relationship. They had dated each other before I stepped in. If anything, i'm the one who's jealous. They're getting laid by each other while I sleep with you." Both parties let out an innocent yet mysterious laugh. Jaune took it up to himself to make pancakes as he stirred the mix, while Arnold had placed eggs into a pan with bacon on another. The sounds and smells started to wake the eleven others and soon enough the two's banter gained an audience. "So, you going to explain how you got Pyrrha Nikos to sleep in the same bed as us?" He said in a deadpan voice that was but a thin veil over his sarcastic and humorous initiative. Both Jaune and Pyrrha blushed as Nora, Ruby and Sun all snickkered.

"Pyrrha is both my partner and girlfriend."

"Is that all you going to tell us?" Spencer said in a very human way. Many still wondering as to how he was more normal than Penny.

"We met the day before initiation and have bonded together since. That's really all you need to know. And if you ask more questions, Nora gets no pancakes." All trembled as Nora growled for her food to be given to her. Jaune laughed as he knew like many not to get on Nora's bad side. As he was finalizing his work, he felt his mind drift to a darker topic, losing his smile. "Arnold, do you know why my father is here? Just to know." The tree riders looked at each other, but nodded in acknowledgment.

"Aie, but you should only speak of this with only the most trusted of your friends." He replied

"Arnold, everyone in this room I trust. Although-" Jaune pulled out his Scroll and activated the lock on the door to the room. "-We can't be too sure." Arnold nodded and went over to pull his own, less advanced but but still useful Scroll out. Everyone gathered close as they all ate breakfast in various places around the room. Jaune stepped into the center and began to speak. "As of four days ago, Amber Arc was attacked by three individuals on the road to Beacon." Many grew silent, lose of apatite, and Ruby even gasped. "The three are still unidentified, however one was identified as the same women on the docks the night The White Fang tried to attack Vale. As of now she is being held here at Beacon because of her weak state. General Ironwood has constructed a cryosleep pod to freeze my aunt so they can wait to find a way to heal her." The room was placed in a silent fog of thoughts. Many were thinking of both questions and answers.

"How did she get out alive?" Ren grimly asked. Jaune looked down, but a small smile appeared on his face.

"Qrow Branwen managed to intervene before the attackers could give the final blow. Once again my family is in debt to him." Ruby and Yang perked up and gave a glance to each other before looking at Jaune.

"You know our uncle?" Ruby asked in awe. Jaune smiled widened.

"The Citadel knows him as the town drunk and storyteller, even though he doesn't live there. I've known him for so long that he's actually allowed me to call him Uncle Qrow. He did tell stories about you two. Sorry I haven't said so earlier, but he likes to keep his work life more, private." The two sisters tried to take it all in. Eventually Ruby grinned wildly and said;

"Is he here, then?" Jaune grinned as well.

"As far as I can tell, he's going to help me to aid my Aunt to health so he's sticking around for awhile. I wanted to tell everyone here because when she does wake up, It's my job to make her stay here much more enjoyable and I may not be able to spent time with everyone." Everyone nodded, knowing in some way or another the importance of family. They all finished eating there breakfast and Jaune decided to go find his family that were now staying at Beacon.

As the group followed the knight, they caught sight of a large crowd formed looking down into the courtyard. As the friends moved to the edge, they caught wind as to why. All six dragons of the six riders were playing about. Well, four of them, as both Oden-Slayer and Sentinel were sitting and watching Luna, Zenn, Virga and Orian tussle about. Oden was more vigilant and faced the riders. It seemed as though he showed a stern yet pleased face seeing Jaune in good health again. Jaune himself vaulted over into the makeshift arena and landed with a Aura filled thud, causing all dragons to look at him. He stood up from his crouch and motioned for his old friends to draw near. He was instantly swarmed by snouts and toughness as Zenn and Virga took lead. Sentinel, being the first Metallic Dragon, was 'programed' to be polite like Oden, and simply leaned forward for Jaune to rub his palm on his snout. Oden-Slayer himself seemed to not move. Jaune was curious as to why, until he saw the large bundled coat and white hair of a one Gabriel Arc, who had slept outside once again. Jaune anticipated this, as he took out from his sachiel a tin foil covered plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes. Even cold, the smell woke Gabe up and he smiled warmly at his pupil.

"Thanks for the meal, runt." He said with fake and comedic venom.

"Anytime old leather face grump." Jaune shot back. Gabriel just snorted and started to eat. The crowd eventually dissipated as Jaune's allies made their way over to meet the elder Arc.

He may have been old, but Gabriel Arc was anything but frail. His overcoat and top hat patched and sewn to accommodate damage taken over the years gave him a rugged homeless bo. Yet under the layers of dress was the undeniable freak of brute strength and dexterity. He had little scars visible, through the stitch work and knowledge of dragon claws made it evident he has seen his fair share of dragon battles. At the same time he also passed as a Huntsmen. An old one at it but still with the large and oversized mechanical sword that Ruby thought resembled that of her uncles weapon, along with the trimmed back and well taken care hair that stood to contrast with Jaunes scraggly 'dragon-nest' Yang seemed to call. He stood up from his crossed legged position and stood about two heads taller than Jaune.

"Jaune, You are going to have to introduce me to all your friends, though I see some familiar faces." He smiled warmly at Blake, though Ren and Nora both looked at each other. Jaune, along with everyone else stood up as the knight began to introduce his allies.

"Well, I know you recognize Blake, but then there is her team. Weiss Schnee who is not as bad as you might think." Gabriel simply grunted and gave a nodd to the heiress. "Then the is Blake's partner Yang Xiao Long and there leader Ruby Rose." Gabriel focused on the sisters now recognizing who they were. The old man found himself staring at Ruby's eyes.

"You're going to say that you have never seen someone with silver eye's, aren't you?" Ruby said as Gabe gave her a look much like Ozpin did when they first met. Gabriel smiled under his beard and shook his head.

"No, I'm just thinking how much you look like you're mother. You too, Yang." Both girls were both bashful and grateful as well as confused, but thought the man was very flattering all the same.

"Then there's Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias. Both partners as well as childhood friends when Blake and I stayed in Vacuo for the year." Jaune stated. The monkey Faunas and blue haired gentleman extended their hands and gave as firm a grip as they could and shook the royal's hand. "And then finally there is my team, lead by me of course." Jaune stated. Gabe laughed and Jaune scowled. "This is Lie Ren and ora Valkyrie, Both excellent fighters and surrogate brother and sister to myself." Gabe grew dead silent after finding out the names of the two people that he sensed familiarity from. It was them. The two lone survivors on Kuroyuri. The two children he saved and could only take them into the heart of Vale so they could live there lives somewhat. The elder rider made eye contact with the two, and all three knew they should talk latter. "And finally this is my partner, Pyrrha Nikos." Gabriel looked to the crimson spartan and gave a warm smile. "She's helped me to improve my defencive skills as well as saved my butt a few dozen times over. She's also...My girlfriend." Jaune began to fluster while Pyrrha began to camouflage with her hair. Gabriel looked intently at the girl now, till finally looking towards Jaune with a sinister grin.

"Does your father know about this?" He said in an almost to giddy voice. Jaune sighed, causing his grandfather to grin even more.

"We started our relationship a week ago, so don't get to giddy on having a great grandson just yet." Pyrrha blushed even harder thinking about being a mother with Jaune. Laughter was heard as Arnold and his team hanged behind to be with their dragons, though still listening in. Gabe looked at him and back at Jaune, to which his grandson smiled sincerely and nodded, causing the elder to become even more pleased. Jaune then looked to his friends while resting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "And this, everyone, is Gabriel Arc. The eldest Arc still present and proclaimed Dragon Slayer of rider culture. He is both my teacher and my friend. He would be a father figure to me, but my own father is able to fill the bill." The group shared a soft snicker as they left to find the other Arc family members.


	11. Michael Arc, Son of Gabriel Arc

Micheal Arc was many things.

He was a King. The Citadel was a city state that for the most part went ungoverned. With his father busy being the Dragon Slayer, his mother being a fighter of Faunas rights and his siblings either being riders or magic entities, It was up to him to preserve the society of Human-Dragon relations. He rose through the ranks and finally became the declared Duke of The Citadel.

He was a Husband. His wife Joyce, unlike his mother, was fit for leadership of The Citadel when he was away. She was a born native to dragon culture and started as one of his secretaries, and later the women her realized he was going to spend his days with.

He was a Father. The Eight Arc Siblings. Garnet, Angle, Crystal, Gonna, Jenn, Jill, Sydney and of course Jaune. He cherished his children to the extent anyone should. He loved Garnet for her strength and compassion of others, just like he raised her. Angle and Gonna grew up both as Faunas and with the help of Gera Belladonna, realized it was a good thing they were different. Crystal became a powerful rider much like her eldest sister. The twins, Jenn and Jill were crackpot inventors and helped to maintain and upgrade the ancient machines of the flying city. Sydney was the most reserved and followed her mother and father into politics. Now, he could never pick favorites, but some of his children shined brighter than others. And in his opinion, Jaune shined the brightest.

Jaune was seen by both him and The Elder Dragons as a prodigy. He was destined to do great things in life and this, becoming the harold and ambassador of The Dragon Race, was no exception. They saw through both his hardships and victories that Jaune was destined to lead in the new age. One where Riders and Hunters combine their strengths to minimize their weaknesses. To become one so they all have equal fighting strength against The Creatures of Grimm. Jaune would lead both sides to victory. It was, well, to repeat the phrase, his destiny. Michael along with the rest of his family knew very well the boy's fate, all except Jaune himself. Michael had to push him to realize that this was for the greater good of Dragon and even both Human plus Faunas kind as well.

The King rose from his bed and looked to his right to see his daughter in the other guest bed. Garnet was his first child, and even though Jaune was a proud member and example of The Arc family, Garnet had a stronger bond with her father. The rider herself also began to rise from her sleep, and absently began to change. Her father grew more stern and said.

"There are others in the room, remember?" Garnet froze and remembered her father was present. Giving a soft sorry she gathered her things and made her way to the bathroom. Michael sighed. It was a fun process explaining to her team whenever his daughter started to shed her clothes in front of them. It wasn't there, if not her fault. After all, she was-

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Michael rose from his ed still wearing his night attire of button up fleece shirt and pants, and went to answer the door. The Duke looked on and saw his father, Gabriel, his son, Jaune, and all of the kids who flocked over with the boy when he landed. He also took note and saw the rest of JASN in the back, with pleased expressions. Michael smiled seeing Arnold moove to the front and wrapped his prosthetic arm around his son's neck.

"Morning your highness. What's the gameplan?" The blue haired rider said. Michael simply rolled his eyes.

"You mind waiting out here a bit? A man still deserves privacy. Plus I may need to adjust Garnet's outfit." Gabriel and Jaune simply grunted and allowed the king his privacy. After a few moment the door opened again with Michael clothed, Garnet tying her boots, and Jaune in the hallway holding two plates. Leftovers from breakfast much like Gabriel's meal, and shoved them into the microwave. Jaune found himself grappled into a hung by his eldest sister Garnet, as she squealed with glee being with him in much lighter terms.

"Oh man I didn't get to feel how big you grown!"

"Garnet, it's been two months, I barely grew an inch." Jaune said deadpan. Some of the knights companions were curious as to the vocabulary of 'feel' being used by his sister, but realized very quickly when she went to shake Pyrrha's hand, only to aim it to the far right, not even looking Pyrrha in the eye. Jaune sighed. "Ten o'clock, sis." He said, as she adjusted herself to face the champion. Even behind her thick sunglasses, the fogged over white eye's perfectly conveyed the simple and almost obvious fact that Jaune's eldest sister, was blind.

"Garnet Arc, pleasure to meet you-" She sniffed softly, causing Pyrrha to blush lightly, and Garnet smiled widely "-Miss Nikos! Just listening to you're fights gives me shivers. I commend your fighting style, though never really seeing it in person." Pyrrha blushed a bit more bashfully.

"I'm very flattered, Miss Garnet. I'm actually Jaune's-"

"Girlfriend." Jaune, Gabriel, Arnold and Blake all chuckled, while everyone else including Michael were wide eyed, though Jaune's father was surprised for different reasons. "I can smell his scent on you, and I feel the heat shift to your heart and cheeks when I bring him up. You are more than just embarrassed. That's love." Garnet gave a carefree smile and released Pyrrha, who shrunk in embarrassment at the older girl's realization. Gabe sighed.

"You should use Soul tapping. It's far more precise and you don't need to creep people out by it." Even with no use to them, Garnet managed to roll her eyes.

"I was blind before I unlocked my semblance old man. I have adjusted accordingly to my natural abilities and I have no use of 'tapping' soul wavelengths. Besides, Orian sees for the both of us, and to be honest, it's too much." Jaune was about to put his two cents in, until his own soul senses kicked in and felt a pair of eye's drilling into him. Jaune faced his father, who had a very stone and unamused face.

"Girlfriend?" The two stared at each other for a while, before they both broke into face splitting grins. "You hound dog!" Michael embraced his son in a much more jolly way than yesterday. This also meant Jaune's father was putting more muscle into it and felt the bones in his spine 'pop' one by one. "Now now, I also know she's your partner, yes?" Jaune nodded alongside Pyrrha, who had calmed down and entered a far more mature and professional position. "And what of the other two members?" Jaune motioned for Ren and Nora to move up. Michael's eyes widened and looked to his own father, which Gabriel nodded in responce and confirmed his thoughts exactly. "It's nice to meet you two both." He said a still jolly, yet shaken state. Ren and Nora both were at their limit at what they knew. Before they could voice their opinions, Micheal changed topics to what Arnold had brought up. "Now Arnold, as for the 'game plan' you suggested before, I think it is prudent that you simply follow the guidelines of Beacon, stay on Ozpin's good side, and let Jaune perform his task at his leasure."

"That's something I wanted to bring up. Dad, I told them about the situation. I trust them and they want to help. When she wakes up, I want her to meet them." Michael was silent for a moment, using the political brain he grew to its finer points. Finally, he softly smiled.

"When she wakes, it should be only you to be with her at first. Qrow will also be there along with myself, but a another time. After a few days then you can introduce her to your friends." Jaune nodded in approval along with Gabriel. Michael sat up abruptly and clapped his hands together. "Now, why don't you take Garnet around and show-I mean-'tell' her around Beacon, along with the rest of Team Grayson." Jaune raised an eyebrow and looked at his father.

"Grayson?" The former leader of the team asked.

"Yes. G-A-S-N. Even without the 'R' sound it can be applied to Grayson." Jaune was starting to crack with laughter, and Arnold knew what what he was thinking, but Yang was ahead of it all.

"But with that spelling, your team should be called GAY-SON! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jaune lost his compotier and laughed alongside his blonde friend. Arnold converted his hand into a cylinder like canon, with a single teardrop ball of fire being emitted. Garnet had already drawn her spear rifle while Nim and Spencer took charging stances. The laughing died down and Jaune realized what was about to happen.

"Well, Team Grayson, It seems as though the hunters have become the hunted." Garnet said with grim glee dripping from her lips. Jaune was the first to run, followed by Yang. "CHARGE!" The riders ran after the blonde's, while the rest of her friends ran after them. Right when Ren and Nora were about to run out the door, Gabriel closed the door in front of them. The partners were startled, but realized this was the moment for them to speak.

"Please, come sit." Michael motioned them to rest himself on the couch inside the room. Ren and Nora stood facing the king, while The Dragon Slayer moved to stand against the nearby wall his son's back was facing, looking onto the children. "Well, let's get some real introductions going, right? I am Michael Arc, Son of Gabriel Arc and leader of The Citadel. This man here of course is my father Gabriel, The Dragon Slayer and peace keeper of dragon-human society. Oh, I'm forty eight and he's a thousand." Gabriel just rolled his eyes at his son's antics. Nora giggled slightly, but Ren was taking this more seriously.

"I am Lie Ren, Son of Lie Row and Lie Sue of Kuroyuri, I'm Jaune's friend and Nora's partner. I'm seventeen." Nora realized it was her turn and did what Nora did best.

"And I'M Nora Valkyrie! Daughter of the MIghty Thor and Ana Valkyre! Resident 'BOOM' expert of JNPR and Ren's best friend! I'm seventeen and a half, making ME the oldest member of the WHOLE TEAM!" Michael chuckled at her antics and Ren couldn't help but smile at her upbeat attitude. Gabriel simply nodded along with her.

"I get you want to get to know us, seeing we are Jaune's closest friends here, but you know what we, what I, want to know." Ren said. Michael dropped his gleeful expression, and replaced it with stone cold seriousness.

"I will tell you this as simply as possible; Both of your parents knew about the existence of dragons, and were great friends to me personally." Ren was surprised by the forward truth being presented to them. Michael pulled a folded paper from his pants and handed to him. Ren unfolded the paper while Nora looked at it. It was a photo. An old one, but both students tried their best to resist the urge to tear up. They saw the faces of both their fathers, younger and much more youthful and were joyous as each one wrapped an arm around a young version of Michael's neck. To their left was a slim man with pale green hair with white sideburns. His tan jacket was stitched and patched together, as it seemed to match the face of the man as he had a single monocle with a prosthetic eye piece over his left. The bottom had the letters 'MTFR' on the bottom in a red marker fashion.

"We were never really a hunter/rider team. We all knew how to fight. Well, Franklin had some work to do, but he came around. We were young back then. We called our selfs 'Mother-Fucker' and it set a tendered as to the type of antics we would pull off. I still remember when Thor tryed to empty the Ocean-Horn at Storm-Tower Pub in Vacuo. He nearly busted a gut with all the booze he ingested." Michael chuckled to himself. Nora curled her lips up a bit, knowing how her dad had acted, and that sort of feet sounded what he would do. Ren had stared at the picture for ages, realising he had no photo of his family, let alone his father, in his possession.

"Lie Row was a party animal at first. Out ran a Yellow Dragon once and to say he was tired was an understatement. Then he went and got married early in life and calmed down. To say we never were friends again is totally wrong. In Fact we became better friends, as soon enough we all got hitched. Even Franklin for a while. We decided to put away the 'Mother-Fucker' persona and moved on. Had children of our own, or in Franklin's case, built, and eventually settled on more reasonable positions in the world. I became a Duke. Row became a village guard. Thor an official hunter, and Franklin well…. He did things alright. Some not good. The point is, your parents were part of the greatest secret in Remnant history, and to say they didn't know the dangers so you can blame there demise on me is uncalled for. They fought Jackel Knights, Black dragons and even the hirer family members of The Shadow. They were killed by none of them. The man, The monster that did the things to that village long ago had nothing to do with those other encounters. We have never even heard of a person of the sort existing before he showed up .Apparently, he had a history with Row long ago, but it became sour. He appeared and disappeared into thin air just like that. My father, Gabriel, has been investigating for some time now on the whereabouts of this man. He is busy though, so what he has is all he could get. If you you could?"

Michael looked to his father, who nodded and left the room. "The thing that killed your family killed them for a different reason. A reason that...I can't tell you. You know he wanted the scroll, but it pains me to say this but we can't tell you the contents of the scroll." Ren began to seethe. He released from the beginning the reason for the warm welcomes, as it was to distract them from becoming too angry at the king. Ren saw past this and was about to give them a piece of his mind. His father DIED to prevent the bastard from getting the scroll, and could not know about the contents of said scroll witch so many had spilled their guts to defend. His brother. Mister and misses Valkyrie, His father, His Mother. They all died for this, this SCROLL and He could not know WHY!? And then it clicked. The horrific thought came to pass through his head.

His family was protecting him.

The whole time his and Nora's family were protecting them from the threat. If they knew what the scroll was about, then they would have joined their friends and family that day. Ren would have lost his life. He would have lost Nora. The reason he was spared wasn't because he cooperated, but because he was...useless? He meant nothing towards the atters goal. Ren felt like an ant. Powerless. The years of fighting and training all came to a crumbling halt as he felt like the boy who saw his family die all over again. Yet wasn't the fact that the monster thought he was weak that got him. It was his family. Did they really think he could never be able to handle such a burden? HE HAD TRAINED TO TAKE STRESS! And how does his training pay off? Being pushed aside so the big kids could handle the fight. He wanted to scream in anguish, but was pulled from his thoughts when Nora placed a hand on his lap.

The lotus boy looked down and saw his partner looking towards him with similar pain in her eyes, but she seemed to have pulled together. Damn it Nora. That's what Ren thought. Out of the two of them, it was her who would recover faster. Ren siged. A door opening and closing caused them to look up. Gabriel walked in with a large chest in his arms. He placed it on the coffee table in front of the two teens. He opened it up and the two students gasped.

Two different and large firearms of explosive caliber were at the bottom of the chest. One, a rocket launcher type design, while the other was a railgun. Nora recognized the rocket launcher as Hail-Marie, her mother's warhammer-RPG hybrid. The other was non other than Mulner , Her father's railgun-warhammer hybrid he used to defend the streets and woods around the mountain town. She took both of them in hand and felt the weight changed. Realising that she was actually strong enough to wield the weapons, she feld as though she had came a long way from the girl long ago. Ren had his eyes caught on Vesper, his father's katana weapon he used during his duel with Nicolli, though the sheath actually doubled as a quiver, as the sword could transform into a bow. He picked it up as well, and felt the smooth covering of the blade's casing. The weapons were all clean and polished. The two looked and saw Gabriel writing in a leather journal similar to Jaune's. He must have taken care of them. They tow thought the sentence together and knew that he was simply waiting to give them back.

"Thank you." Ren said softly as he attached the sword to his back. Nora nodded as well, a bit of her excitement back, as she was now reunited with her family heirlooms. Gabriel looked at the two and simply nodded. The man could both be warm and happy, cold and serious, and now respectful and sympathetic. Ren would have to ask how many faces the slayer had. Michael stepped forward and reached in to retrieve the final item from the chest. A thick stack of papers all bound by string and twine. Sticky notes and highlights were here and there, giving the impression of work being done.

"This is everything that myself, Gabriel, General Ironwood and Ozpin have on this man. All his movements he made before and after his acts of violence. All his attack patterns and some of his recent and past whereabouts. I'm giving this to you both because you both have a choice. Many actually. You can let him go and simply resume your training as hunters. You both can investigate more. You can simply take this and leave to go out to find him. Or, you can do the decision I like the most. Have your friends come with you. Have them help. I can't tell you which is right or not. That's the point of a choice, isn't it?" Michael held the bound notes out. Ren looked at it, and then to Nora. She looked at him and a small smile was on her face. Ren looked back took the notes from Michael, thanking him once again. Michael and Gabriel both smiled as the oldest one in the room said;

"When I was walking back here I saw Arnold and Pyrrha in a duel while Garnet mopped the floor with Yang. For a blind girl, she kicks ass. I recommend you two go help your friends. They need it. " Ren and Nora smiled as they stood up, yet again thanking them, and left for their dorm to put their new items away. Ren, however, kelp Vesper on his back. Ren knew why they gave him not just his family's weapons, but also the notes. They knew he felt week not being able to help. Well, now they could. They no longer were weak. It was a bit of a relief, seeing some type of adult being both respectful and supportive of their decisions. No wonder Jaune was so nice. He obviously got it from his father.


	12. IMPORTANT UPDATE! BE SURE TO READ!

**Greetings Readers.**

 **So the reason for the random chapter uploads is because i'm trying to find new ideas to write. I feel like I wanted to do some stuff but almost just forgot to ad them. So, to make this brief, I'm re-writing the story. It still will have some of the main points established so far, but with more things to add to it.**

 **Mainly, I want to make Cardin not only a more prominent figure in the story, but I want him to be also good from the start as well as Jaune's best friend. It may seem strange, but I want him and the rest of CRDL to be part of the whole RWBY-JNPR family. I kind of teased it with Dove, but now I think I just want to make them the sort of Beastie-Boyz rag-tag hooligans led by the only bit of reason left. Dove would be some sort of French swordsmen like say Lafayette from Hamilton, Russel would be this explosive expert with New-York'er gang traits and Sky would be the sort of pompous guy that seems like the jack ass among us, but real his heart is in the right place.**

 **I'm also going to work on my grammar. Sorry for the miss spelling in early chapters, just got all excited with writing and publishing for the first time I didn't read it through at all. I work in Google Docs so I'm going to use some Add On's to help me out. I have a lot of Ideas planned out for the future of the story, but I just need to lay a better foundation for me to do so.**

 **Then finally, The Romance. Now, I'm Arkos all the way for sure. However, I also like Shadow Knight as well. So, I'm planning to pull a Shared Hearts and have there be a three way relationship between Jaune, Pyrrha and Blake. My story got added to the RWBY No Yuri No Yaoi Community, witch I did not put it there, so they might have a problem with me making the story...gayer. It's threr problem, not mine, cause I actuality a character in the story within a similar relationship. (Arnold Azul)**

 **So there you go. Hope you understand I just want to make the best story possible for you guys. It may take awhile and I may even delete this story and make a new one with the updates. As always, feel free to review and comment on my work. I am also free for suggestions. It be cool to find some art to make a descent cover besides my dumb dog. Her name is Keva by the way. Pit-bull, cute little critter. Anyway, hope you have been enjoying the story so far, and hope you like the ideas I have in mind.**

 **-SRG**


	13. NEW SERIES!

**Hello Readers! Today is the day! The new series The Dragon Rider: Soul of Hope is here! Go check it out if you are still interested in the premise. Enjoy and thanks for waiting!**

 **~SRG**


End file.
